Oui, c'est mon fils
by EvilScorpius
Summary: Harry Potter fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Nous sommes en Septembre 1991 mais un personnage inattendu va bousculer les idées reçues. / Dumbledore Bashing
1. Chapter 1 - The Show Must Go On

L'univers et la quasi-totalité des personnages appartiennent à la Grande et Fabuleuse J.K. Rowling et je ne touche aucun revenu sur ce que j'écris à partir de son univers.

Juste du plaisir personnel.

Je vous souhaite une bonne [je l'espère] découverte avec ce premier chapitre de "Oui, c'est mon fils".

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – The Show Must Go On**

 _Septembre 1991 – Rentrée à Poudlard._

La répartition était terminée et un joyeux brouhaha emplissait la Grande Salle. Les premières années faisaient connaissance entre eux ainsi qu'avec quelques élèves plus âgées qui s'amusaient déjà à effrayer les petits nouveaux avec des histoires abracadabrantes sur les professeurs et de sombres histoires de pénitence dans les cachots en compagnie du concierge Rusard et de ses fouets.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall conversait avec son voisin et Dumbledore scrutait la salle d'un regard pétillant. La rentrée était une source de réjouissance pour lui. Tous ces jeunes espoirs réunis dans son école... Il en avait quasiment la larme à l'oeil. Le seul enseignant qui semblait regretter l'ambiance festive était le professeur Snape. Les sourcils froncés et l'air résolument revêche il répondait par quelques murmures agacés lorsque Pomona Sprout lui adressait un mot qu'elle pensait sympathique. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année semblait pressé de s'échapper dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret.

L'arrivée des desserts annonça d'ailleurs la fin prochaine du calvaire du potionniste. Satisfait, il se plongea dans la dégustation d'une part de tarte au café. La seule nourriture sucrée qu'il consentait à avaler avec un certain plaisir. Les adultes relâchèrent leur vigilance le temps de quelques cuillères de plaisir sucré. Aucun ne vit les lourdes portes s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une menue silhouette. Celle-ci se glissa jusqu'à la table couverte de sa couleur préférée et deux garçons à la chevelure rousse trouvèrent très amusant de le laisser s'asseoir sur le banc. En face d'eux, une première année aux cheveux mal peignés haussa un sourcil et attira l'attention de son voisin sur cette apparition. Ainsi Harry Potter se retrouva-t-il à dévisager un marmot aussi ébahi que lui. Hm.

\- Vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda le Survivant aux jumeaux Weasley dont il avait rapidement fait la connaissance pendant le repas.

\- Oui, et on ne voudrait surtout...

\- ...pas manquer ce qui va suivre ! S'exclama Fred, ou était-ce George, un peu trop enthousiaste pour ne pas inquiéter Hermione Granger.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il a le droit d'être là ?

Les jumeaux et leur ami Lee Jordan se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

\- Probablement pas, mais...

\- ...tout va rentrer dans l'ordre très bientôt. Prend le temps, et admire !

La jeune gryffondor était perdue lorsque les jumeaux parlaient, avec leur manie de finir la phrase de l'autre. Mais elle devait avouer que pour le moment ils connaissaient plus de choses qu'elle sur la manière dont l'école fonctionnait. Aussi attendit-elle quelques instants... Avant d'être récompensée de sa patience.

Severus Snape avait récupéré attentivement chaque miette de sa tarte, et scrutait maintenant la salle à la recherche de quelques points à ôter. Son attention se focalisa donc par habitude sur la table des Lions et il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il constata qu'un étudiant faisait moins d'un mètre de haut. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se leva majestueusement avant de se diriger droit sur le groupe composé des Weasley, de Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. Les jumeaux commencèrent le décompte.

\- 3...

\- 2...

\- 1 !

\- Sylvester, ne devrais-tu pas être couché ? Murmura doucereusement le professeur de potions.

\- J'suis pas fatigué ! Protesta le dénommé Sylvester.

L'homme s'agenouille pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage pâle ayant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il posa un doigt sous son menton pour obliger l'enfant à le regarder en face.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ta présence ici ou non. Si tu n'es pas fatigué, tu sais que tu dois rester dans ta chambre.

\- Mais...

L'enfant n'osa pas répliquer en voyant le fameux sourcil se lever. Le professeur reprit.

\- Alors, que dois-tu faire quand tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- Rester dans mon lit et regarder mes livres. Pardon Papa. Marmonna l'enfant en rougissant.

\- Tu es pardonné, mais ne recommence pas. Soupira le dit Papa de la petite chose.

Mais Severus Snape ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir son autorité mise à mal par un bambin de trois ans dès le jour de la rentrée. Et c'est pourtant ce qui arriva lorsque l'enfant se jeta à bas du banc pour sauter au cou de son père, nouant ses petits jambes autour de lui visiblement dans l'intention d'être porté. Las, l'enseignant accepta son fardeau en se redressant. Puis il adressa un regard flamboyant aux élèves alentours qui étaient restés pétrifiés.

\- Oui, c'est mon fils.

Satisfait de son effet, il repartit à la table professorale aussi dignement qu'il était arrivé, calant contre son torse un mini-lui qui avait failli causer la perte de plusieurs élèves sous le choc de la révélation.

* * *

J'ai choisi de conserver certains noms en français, d'autres en anglais. Ceci par préférence et habitude personnelles, navré pour celleux à qui cela ne plaît pas... En fait non, je m'en fiche c'est moi qui gère ahahah. - _je suis serpentard zut hein_ -

Je pense rester sur des chapitres courts, je suis à la fac et je préfère poster assez régulièrement des chapitres légers plutôt que de ne pouvoir publier que tous les trois mois.

Oui le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'une chanson de Queen. Je l'écoutais en boucle en écrivant et j'ai trouvé qu'elle sonnait plutôt bien avec ce petit bout de Sylvester.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Weaknesses

L'univers et la quasi-totalité des personnages appartiennent à la Grande et Fabuleuse J.K. Rowling et je ne touche aucun revenu sur ce que j'écris à partir de son univers. Juste du plaisir personnel.

Vous pourrez remarquer que je vais garder globalement la trame des livres mais que... Beaucoup de choses vont changer, les relations entre les personnages n'évolueront pas de ma même manière que dans les livres car elles seront bousculées par le petit Sylvester. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs un de mes OC alors merci de ne pas le prendre, ou alors demandez-moi la permission.

J'ai très peu développé le personnage de Sylvester dans le premier chapitre, à vrai dire je n'ai fait qu'annoncer le thème de ma fiction... J'espère que ce vous apprendrez dans cette deuxième partie vous plaira !

Bonne lecture de ce second chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – The Weaknesses**

 _Septembre 1991 – Repère des Lions._

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, autour de laquelle étaient réunis les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés de Ron, Lee et Harry. Tous discutaient à mi-voix de Snape, d'un ton passionné.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas changer de disque un peu ? Soupira Hermione qui planchait sur leurs premiers devoirs un peu plus loin, studieuse.

\- Changer de quoi ?

\- De disque ! C'est... Oh c'est moldu, laissez tomber. Je vais me coucher.

La demoiselle referma bruyamment son épais ouvrage et partit dans le dortoir des filles, des idées plein la tête pour son plus grand agacement. D'habitude rien ne pouvait la distraire de ses devoirs, elle adorait apprendre et chercher des informations. Mais elle devait bien avouer que le « cas Sylvester » comme les garçons l'appelaient la faisait elle aussi réfléchir.

Dans la salle commune, la discussion avait repris comme si la née-moldu n'était jamais intervenue, et des théories farfelues faisaient surface.

\- Peut-être que c'est le fils d'une des prof' mais qu'elle n'assume pas ? Imagine Mcgo', vu son âge elle oserait pas dire que c'est le sien et elle aurait demandé à Snape de se faire passer pour le père ! Lui comme de toutes façons personne voudrait de lui bah il a accepé !

\- Nan c'est trop tordu Lee... Franchement j'pense qu'il l'a adopté. Rétorqua George.

\- Adopté ? Pas possible il lui ressemble trop !

\- Ron, tu l'as à peine vu cinq minutes ! Tu peux pas dire qu'il lui ressemble. Répondit Fred, sûr de lui. Moi je suis certain qu'il n'est pas de Snape. Il a un nez NORMAL, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas ! Et en plus il est timide. Snape ne pourrait pas avoir engendré un enfant comme ça.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Cachots._

Severus nota un dernier _Piètre_ sur une copie de troisième année, posa sa plume et s'étira sur sa chaise inconfortable. Il avait bien mérité d'aller dormir. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était presque minuit, et cette fâcheuse nouvelle lui tira un énième soupire. Péniblement le professeur se leva, puis commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise stricte. Ce rituel était un de ses petits plaisirs de la journée. Il pouvait sentir son corps entier se libérer de l'armure de protection qu'il se devait de porter pour ne pas que les fumées et éventuels accidents de potion ne touchent sa peau. Prenant son temps, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour pouvoir se rendre dans le petit salon qui composait son logement, avec l'idée de boire un thé avant d'aller rejoindre son lit. Mais. Que.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Il s'est endormi là ?

Le père du bambin sourit en coin, et s'approcha de son fauteuil fétiche. Sacré gamin... Il lui avait pourtant dit d'aller au lit car il avait des corrections à faire. Mais Severus Snape savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il connaissait son fils, et il aurait du prévoir dès le début que celui-ci n'irait pas se coucher si son papa ne l'y poussait pas. Il aurait même du savoir que le sale gosse utiliserait sa robe d'enseignant comme doudou pour se rassurer.

Avec une tendresse toute naturelle qui aurait fait pâlir les Serpentards de honte, le parent s'approcha du tout petit être pelotonné contre le vieux cuir du fauteuil. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de celui-ci, et prit le temps d'admirer l'enfant immobile qui suçait son pouce. Amusé par cette manie, il le lui retira délicatement de la bouche, avant d'effleurer la joue innocente avec son index. Puis sa main s'égara dans la sombre chevelure épaisse, allant prendre place sous la nuque délicate. Il souleva Sylvester sans effort, et le mena jusque dans la petite chambre accolée à la sienne. Il ouvrit le lit, déposa son fils au creux du matelas et remonta la couette sur lui. Puis il sortit sans faire de bruit, laissant la porte entre-ouverte comme l'enfant l'aimait.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : (alors oui j'ai du reprendre plein de trucs parce que j'avais répondu sur lechapitre 3 aux com' sur le 2... Je suis un boulet)

 **Psych :** Ouuuuh chouette, j'avais peur que l'idée n'intéresse personne à vrai dire aha [Oui je doute beaucou]. Et concernant le prénom, j'ai fais une petite apartée dans le chapitre 3 pour préciser la prononciation héhé ! En espérant te croiser de nouveau ici !

* * *

Alors, vous pensez quoi de ces théories vous ? Plausibles ? Totalement improbables ?

Vous avez vos propres théories sur Sylvester, maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur lui ?

Bientôt, une réunion dans le bureau du Directeur & une fâcheuse posture pour Lee et Ron.

Vous savez où cliquer pour me faire plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Father's Eyes

L'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages appartiennent à J. et à part le bonheur de pouvoir écrire dans le contexte de Poudlard je ne tire aucune rémunération en échange de cette fanfiction.

J'ai complètement oublié de le mentionner avant mais Sylvester se prononce "SylvÈster" comme Sylvestre mais à l'anglaise quoi et non pas comme Sylvester Stallone... Juste au cas où. Parce que je tiens à ce que mon petit n'ait pas un prénom dégueu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - My Father's Eyes**

 _Septembre 1991 - Nid du Phénix._

Dumbledore vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et invita le professeur de potions à prendre place en face de lui d'un geste de la main.

\- Comment allez-vous Severus ?

\- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir. Venez en au fait.

Le Directeur de Poudlard retint de justesse un sourire amusé. La situation n'était pas nouvelle pour lui. Mais l'agacement de son vis à vis lorsqu'on tentait de s'enquir de sa santé le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il se reprit avant d'amener la conversation sur le sujet de leur rencontre.

\- Vous avez raison. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est à propos Sylvester...

Le vieil homme laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de poursuivre.

\- Je sais que tout cela est encore nouveau pour vous. On apprend pas à être père en quelques jours, aussi je souhaitais vous proposer l'aide de...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne veux recevoir aucune aide. Je ne suis peut-être pas mais un parent idéal, mais il me semble que depuis que je l'ai récupéré, Sylvester a toujours eu ce dont il avait besoin. Siffla Severus, sur la défensive.

\- Je n'en doute pas, voyons. Je souhaite simplement vous apporter mon soutien, vous ne pouvez pas être disponible pour lui pendant les cours, et vos recherches personnelles vont en pâtir.

\- J'ai réussi à m'organiser jusque là, il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

\- Il grandit, maintenant il marche et parle sans problème. Vous ne pouvez plus le laisser dans vos appartements avec quelques sort pour seule surveillance. L'accident lors de la rentrée nous prouve qu'il va chercher à sortir. Pour le moment son unique objectif est de vous retrouver. Mais imaginez les rencontres qu'il pourrait être amené à faire. Les élèves ne sont - à mon plus grand regret - pas tous sympathiques. Vous avez songé à la possibilité qu'ils s'en prennent à lui pour vous atteindre ?

\- ... Non, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Avoua le potionniste.

\- Réfléchissez à ma proposition. Et peut-être est-il temps de parler de son arrivée dans votre vie, Severus ?

\- J'y songerai, Albus. Mais ne me demandez pas de parler des... circonstances qui m'ont conduit à m'occuper de Sylvester.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 - Grand Hall._

L'endroit était vide, la cloche allait sonner d'ici quelques minutes. C'était le moment idéal pour un enfant inconscient désirant aller dans le parc. Son papa avait créé une fenêtre magique dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse voir dehors, mais Sylvester voulait y aller "pour de vrai". Aussi ce matin avait-il attendu patiemment que la grande aiguille de l'horloge fasse un demi-tour sur le cadran après que Severus soit sorti précipitamment. Puis il s'était hissé sur un tabouret pour ouvrir la porte, avant de raser les murs pour rejoindre le hall. Il connaissait bien le chemin, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans les bras de son responsable. Et maintenant il y était. Les immenses portes étaient à quelques mètres de lui. Seul il ne pourrait pas les bouger, mais il avait déjà vu des élèves sortir entre deux cours. Il devait juste attendre. Mais malgré son intelligence développée pour son âge, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir ni prévoir.

La fin des cours retentit et des dizaines d'élèves sortirent des différents couloirs en quelques secondes. Sylvester se faufila parmi le tourbillon de capes et réussi à passer les portes avec un groupe de Serdaigles. Il les laissa partir, et plongés dans une conversation sur arimancie ils ne se rendirent compte de rien. L'enfant descendit vers ce qu'il supposa être le lac, cette grande étendue d'eau dont il avait entendu deux portraits parler. Le chemin était long pour des jambes aussi courtes mais il ne se laissa pas décourager et fut récompensé. Sous ses yeux bleus ébahis se trouvait une chose merveilleuse. S'il avait connu plus de mots, il aurait pu parler d'un véritable miroir scintillant de coups de pinceaux vivants. Un véritable tableau, plus beau encore que ceux qu'il avait contemplé dans les appartements de son père.

Ce mois de septembre était doux, et l'enfant s'assit sur l'herbe pour regarder encore le "monde de dehors". Concentré sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il n'entendit pas les voix du groupe de Gryffondor qui s'approchait. Ils avaient repéré l'enfant depuis le haut, et s'étaient décidés pour le rejoindre afin de lui poser les questions qui leur brulaient les lèvres depuis le premier soir. Ron s'assit sans prévenir à côté du gamin et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule... Malheureusement trop forte.

\- S'lut ! Avec mes amis on voudrait te demander quelque chose.

\- Bonjour. C'quoi la chose ? Bredouilla Sylvester en frottant l'endroit où Ron l'avait heurté.

\- C'est qui tes parents ? Parce que Snape a pas de femme pi tu vois il est pas très euh... Beau.

Les rires des autres se firent entendre, mais ils ne suffirent pas à couvrir les cris de l'enfant en colère et fatigué.

\- MES PARENTS C'EST SEV'RUS. J'AI UN PAPA, OKAY ? J'AI UN PAPA J'AI UN PAPA J'AI UN PAPA J'AI UN PAPA J'AI UN PAPA !

La voix de l'enfant montait dangereusement dans les aigus et attira un groupe de Serpentards, bien trop ravis de trouver des Gryffondors en mauvaise posture pour ignorer le gamin hurlant à plein poumons.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 - Un couloir sombre quelque part._

Draco Malfoy remontait dignement le couloir, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Enfin, avec autant de dignité qu'il le pouvait puisqu'il portait le morveux Snape qui était probablement en train de déposer sa morve sur son épaule. Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de son dos à cette pensée et il remonta doucement l'enfant contre son torse. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient soustrait aux Lions, la harpie était devenue muette comme une tombe et ne faisait que réclamer son père. Son père ... Draco en savait plus que les autres élèves de Poudlard, pour une raison simple : Severus était son parrain.

Le jeune blond arrogant avait rencontré Sylvester dès le début. Il avait été témoin des repas difficiles, avait pu voir l'homme taciturne et l'enfant se découvrir avec maladresse. Ce gamin était une sorte de cousin éloigné pour lui. Narcissa, avait été la seconde - après Severus - à pouvoir approcher l'enfant sans qu'il ne hurle. La Lady avait appris au nouveau père comment changer un bébé, la manière de le porter et lui avait donné tous les ouvrages qu'elle possédait sur le sujet de la parentalité. Oui, décidément l'idée que Sylvester soit son cousin avait quelque chose de plaisant pour Draco.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait prit l'enfant lui-même. Un autre argument était la perspective de se faire incendier par son parrain et de devoir récurer des chaudrons pendant plusieurs semaines. Oh... Mais quel bonheur et quelle chance il avait eu de reconnaître la chevelure du petit Snape au milieu du groupe de Gryffondor. Grâce à ce sauvetage du plus jeune membre de Poudlard, il était certain de faire chuter les points des Lions dans le négatif. Et mieux que cela... Peut-être que Severus lui offrirait un petit quelque chose.

Oh Merlin, qu'il avait hâte d'entendre la voix Ô combien délicate du professeur lorsqu'il incendierait Saint Potter et ses amis...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Pika-Clo** : En effet, pauvre Sylvester... Et ça ne va pas mieux pour lui dans ce chapitre :') Quant à ton idée, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment mais j'apprécie le fait que tu prennes le temps d'imaginer des possibilités !

 **Aurelie Malfoy** : Ce sont des Gryffondors, ils adoooorent les théories ahaha :') Surtout quand il s'agit des Serpentards ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous à toi aussi.

 **Annalle** : Ravi que tu ais apprécié, en espérant que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre !

 **adenoide** : En effet, pour le moment tout va presque bien. [comme ça j'ai osé dire "pour le moment" ?]. Et les enfants/adolescents ne se rendent pas forcément compte des conséquences de leurs actes... Comme tu peux le constater d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Heureuse année à toi également !

 **Psych :** Chouette, le démarrage est donc bon ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, cela avance plus. Pour l'origine de Sylvester il va falloir poireauter encore un peu héhé. Je vais corriger la phrase, merci beaucoup pour la remarque !

 **AppleJuicy** : Une review qui m'a fait très très plaisir, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas un style que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser, donc je me cherche en même temps que j'avance. Je tenterai de rester à la hauteur ! Au plaisir de te recroiser et d'avoir ton avis !

 **mamy 83** : Et oui, et ça risque fortement de demeurer aussi court pour une raison toute simple : j'ai démarré l'écriture pendant ma période de révision de partiels, je suis maintenant en période d'examens et j'entame ensuite un second semestre plutôt chargé en TD... Aussi je préfère poster très régulièrement un chapitre court plutôt que de faire poireauter tout le monde pendant un mois pour un chapitre plus conséquent. Au final cela revient au même mais séparé en plusieurs chapitres ;) A très vite je l'espère !

* * *

Vous ai-je intrigué avec cette discussion entre Dumbledore et Snape ? Vous avez des idées de ce qui pourrait en découler ?

J'adore rendre les Gryffondors maladroits et même s'ils ont de bonnes intentions je vous garanti qu'ils n'ont pas fini d'avoir des ennuis et de croiser le regard noir de Snapy-Snape.

Le titre du chapitre est celui d'une chanson d'Eric Clapton, dont je trouve les paroles très touchantes.

Vous savez où cliquer pour faire de moi un sorcier heureux.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wandering Star

L'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages appartiennent à J. et je ne tire aucune rémunération en échange de ceci, excepté vos reviews.

Je rappelle que Sylvester est un de mes OC, donc on ne touche pas sans demander. Merci !

Je me heurte à un petit soucis ... La réponses à vos reviews commencent à être aussi longues que mes chapitres :') Navré pour ça, promis je continue d'écrire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Wandering Star**

 _Septembre 1991 – Bureau Snapien._

\- Alors si je résume la situation... Sylvester est sorti de mes appartements seul et donc m'a désobéi, ceci dans le but de sortir sans prévenir un seul adulte dans le parc, où il s'est rendu au bord du lac sans prendre en compte les dangers que cela représente pour lui, puis un groupe de Gryffondor s'en est prit à lui et l'a fait pleurer. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

Le dragon des cachots avait énuméré chaque élément en faisant les cent pas face à son fils et son filleul. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large d'ailleurs et sentait l'explosion imminente.

\- Je vais donc me charger des Lions plus tard, ils entendront parler de moi tu peux être rassuré Draco. Mais avant cela il me semble que quelqu'un ici doit être puni. Sylvester ?

La journée avait été rude pour le professeur taciturne. Il avait pu constater que les vacances d'été avaient suffit à faire oublier tous les rudiments de l'art des potions aux têtes vides qui lui servaient d'élèves, et l'entretien avec Albus l'avait plus secoué qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Malgré ses bonnes intentions son agacement prenait une ampleur qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

\- Sylvester Snape, je m'adresse à toi et tu es prié de faire au minimum semblant de t'y intéresser.

L'enfant semblait absent depuis le début de la conversation et n'avait fait que triturer ses doigts en contemplant la pièce autour de lui comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Ce comportement déplaisait fortement au professeur qui avait déjà les nerfs à vif et il s'avança vers lui pour l'attraper par les épaules et le secouer.

\- SYLVESTER, TU ME REGARDES QUAND JE TE PARLE ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, TU VAS ME RESPECTER UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ?!

L'absence totale de réaction de l'enfant le rendit fou de rage et il leva la main, prêt à faire un geste qu'il ne tarderait pas à regretter. Mais une main retint son bras, et il croisa le regard effrayé mais décidé de Draco.

\- Parrain, lâche-le. Tu lui fais mal et tu ne sais pas tout. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit qu'on ne peut juger quelqu'un qu'en connaissant la totalité de l'histoire ? Lâche-le, je vais te raconter la fin de cette histoire moi-même. Pas ici, pas devant lui. Tu en as assez fait, il tremble. Lâche-le.

Draco paraissait adulte tant sa voix était résolue. Il respectait son parrain, et ne voulait pas perdre ce respect pour lui. Il lui fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette un geste que l'enfant ne comprendrait pas et qui ne ferait que le plonger plus encore dans son état catatonique. Lentement, Snape baissa sa main et ordonna d'une voix blanche à Sylvester d'aller dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent._

Il était puni ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait compris Sylvester qui s'était empressé d'aller s'asseoir dans le coin le plus noir de sa chambre d'enfant. Il se plia sur lui-même pour ne former qu'une boule, courbant le dos jusqu'à pouvoir coincer sa tête entre ses genoux et il entoura le tout avec ses bras. Il faisait pénitence, se demandant combien de temps il était consigné ici car son papa ne l'avait pas mentionné.

Le temps passe encore plus lentement lorsque l'on ne sait pas ce que l'on attend. C'était actuellement la pensée de l'enfant, dont les paroles dures de son père avaient bien incrusté le cerveau. Il n'était pas un bon enfant ? Peut-être pas assez bon pour que Monsieur Snape ne le garde ? Que pouvait-il faire pour être pardonné ?

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Bureau Snapien._

Un silence lourd avait envahi la pièce après les explications du Serpentard blond, qui n'avait été interrompu que deux fois par le professeur afin d'avoir plus de détails. Le directeur des Serpents était toujours en colère, mais cette fois-ci envers lui-même. Il aurait dû le savoir, Sylvester ne lui désobéissait jamais de manière irréfléchie mais toujours pour le retrouver ou parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Pourquoi, par Salazar, n'avait-il pas réfléchi pour s'apercevoir que son fils cherchait à le fuir et à aller dehors ! Depuis quand désirait-il sortir du château d'ailleurs ?

Les doutes l'envahirent et il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu dans la matinée avec Dumbledore. « On apprend pas à être père en quelques jours » lui avait dit le vieux sorcier. En combien de temps apprenait-on alors ? Il se sentit soudainement las et bien dépassé par la situation.

\- Parrain... Tu devrais aller le voir. Il a besoin de toi.

Et Severus avait besoin de son fils. Mais ceci, jamais Draco ne le formulerait à voix haute. Il n'avait pas de pulsion masochiste pour oser dire pareille chose à son directeur de maison.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent._

Puisque le gamin ne daignait pas revenir dans le bureau quand il l'appelait, Severus prit sur lui pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il toqua brièvement avant de pousser la porte. Son regard prit le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre, puis il détailla la pièce pour trouver une trace de son fils. Il n'avait quand même pas pu s'enfuir de nouveau ?

Un léger bruit dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte le rassura un bref instant. Sylvester était toujours là. Mais quel était ce bruit désagréable à l'oreille ? Désireux de comprendre, l'homme s'approcha et finit par comprendre que son fils pleurait, plié sur lui-même. Et...

\- Sylvester, lâche ta main. Arrête de la mordre. Ordonna l'adulte, ne contrôlant pas le ton de sa voix, ce qui empira la situation déjà tendue.

Sylvester raffermit la prise de ses mâchoires sur sa main et un filet de sang coula, poussant Severus à se saisir de son bras pour l'immobiliser et tenter de l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Arrête immédiatement Sylvester !

Ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir à cet instant, c'était que la chaise posée non loin du potionniste prendrait soudainement feu, tirant un cri angoissé à l'enfant qui recula plus encore. Surpris mais habitué à réagir dans toutes les circonstances dangereuses, le professeur se plaça devant son fils pour le protéger des flammes et sortit prestement sa baguette pour lancer un aguamenti sur le début d'incendie. Mais cette présence adulte si près de lui le figea plus encore et ce furent ses vêtements qui s'enflammèrent.

Les flammes prenaient de l'ampleur et l'enfant semblait terrorisé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais il n'eut pas la réflexe de bouger, juste celui de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les crépitements.

\- A l'aide M'sieur Snape...

Puis il hurla pour la seconde fois de la journée, de manière suffisamment crédible pour que Draco se précipite sur la cheminée en criant.

\- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! Monsieur le Directeur c'est une urgence ! Je suis chez le professeur Snape, il est avec Sylvester et celui-ci hurle à la mort.

Dans la chambre, les flammes prenaient de l'ampleur et l'adulte ne maîtrisait plus du tout la situation. S'il avait eu le temps de se poser et de réfléchir, il se serait peut-être avoué à lui-même qu'il était terrorisé. Pas de la même manière que lors des réunions de mangemorts, non. Là il ne pensait pas uniquement à lui mais bien à l'enfant qui déchaînait les flammes autour d'eux sans en avoir conscience et dont il ne pouvait s'approcher sans faire empirer le brasier.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **alyss au pays de l'abyss** : Je peux comprendre que l'histoire en soit ne t'intéresse pas ^^ Merci de tenter de poursuivre en tout cas, c'est sympathique de ta part !

 **Pika-Clo :** Oooh bah tiens, je suis content de te retrouver ! EN effet Ron est toujours très ...Franc. Peut-être un peu trop :') J'aime également beaucoup le personnage de Neville mais je n'apprécie pas spécialement Harry ce qui fait qu'il conservera une place très secondaire dans mon récit. Draco n'aurait jamaaaiiiis porté un autre enfant, mais il s'agit quand même du fils de son parrain, il n'allait pas le traîner par la cheville :p

 **MillyBlueBird :** Oh, une longue review, merci ! Et en plus, tant de compliments que je ne sais pas réellement comment répondre à tous ! Je pense que tu as parfaitement bien saisi ce que je désire faire avec ma fic, et je suis plus que ravi que mon écriture t'encourage à poursuivre alors que tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait sinon. Pas de soucis pour les noms en français, on se comprend dans tous les cas. Bonne journée/soirée à toi aussi !

 **Ines cristal :** Je trouve ça plutôt drôle à vrai dire que pas mal de gens qui ne sont pas des fans de Snape apprécient ma manière de le faire fonctionner. Peut-être car je le sors du contexte des livres et que je lui créé une intimité ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras apporté de nouveaux éléments... Et du plaisir évidemment !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Eh béh, juste un grand merci pour toi qui est toujours fidèle au poste ! Sylvester et moi te faisons des bisous également.

 **brigitte26 :** Le suspens demeure quant à l'arrivée de Sylvester dans Poudlard en effet. Quelques détails par-ci par là sont et seront glissés pour vous aider à construire des théories mais je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau tout de suite ! Mais il est en effet très mignon ce petit bout. Bis' !

 **126 :** Oh great, et comment l'as-tu découverte si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Grâce à la pub sur facebook ou par une recherche internet ou bouche à oreille ? Tu as des hypothèses toi sur l'origine de Sylvester ? [j'adore voir les gens inventer des trucs fous, c'est ma passion bonjouuuur]. Merci pour tes encouragements, je me dis que le 13 janvier au soir je pourrai souffler. A très bientôt je l'espère pour poursuivre cette aventure !

 **AppleJuicy :** Tu sais que j'ai immédiatement reconnu ton pseudo et que j'ai eu le sourire en lisant ? :') [Bah nan tu savais pas mais maintenant si, nanana]. Aurais-je réussi à montrer quelques côtés "pas tops" selon moi des Gryffondors [pas ultra réfléchis et parfois trop spontanés] et à mettre en valeur le côté famille des Serpentards ? Mais... Mais on dirait bien que oui ohohoh *joie immense*. Pour reparler d'Eric Clapton, c'est un GRAND homme j'ose le dire parce qu'il met du baume dans mon coeur d'étudiant en rush de travail là. J'espère donc avoir de nouveau le sourire en te retrouvant ici, et ne pas te décevoir en continuant d'imaginer des choses qu cassent un peu les clichés ;)

 **mamy 83 :** Héhé il est chouette en Papa hein, Snapy-Snape :p Bon je le détruis un peu ici, mais que veux-tu c'est un homme il a ses limites ! Tu as aimé ce chapitre ?

 **Psych :** Bah évidemment que je vais répondre oh, ça me fait trop plaisir pour que je l'ignore :') Et si un jour ça m'arrive cela sera un oubli malheureux de ma part. Oui le point sur Sylvester était OBLIGATOIRE parce que je refuse de voir son prénom mal prononcé. Pauvre bébé ._. Pour l'instant tout est mignon tout rose [ou pas avec ce chapitre] mais t'en fais pas j'aime trop le drama pour rester dans un univers de papillons arc-en-ciel. A très vite je l'espère, bisou sur le front à toi !

 **La Louve :** Si tu as trouvé ces chapitres intéressants, j'ose espérer que tu apprécieras également celui-ci ! J'ai encore une semaine de partiels et tout ira bien :')

 **adenoide :** Clairement oui, les Lions n'ont pas franchement fait preuve d'intelligence ici... Et Severus aura une réaction à la hauteur, ne t'en fais pas.

Pour la/le guest qui m'a demandé s'il y aurait du yaoï ou du Harry/Severus, je peux uniquement assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de relation amoureuse/sexuelle entre le Survivant et le papa de Sylvester. Du Yaoï je ne sais pas encore mais j'en doute.

* * *

Et bien, je crois que c'est pour le moment je chapitre qui comprend le plus d'actions importantes et liées les unes aux autres. Alors, un avis sur Draco ?

Le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'une chanson de Portishead. Je vous laisse découvrir si vous ne connaissez pas.

Je tiens à remercier mon amie, collègue Admin et Bêta readeuse #Katie qui a lu tous les chapitres en avant première et a accepté de me conseiller et de me donner un avis objectif sur cette fiction. Au moins vous savez qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour me pousser aux fesses si je décidais d'abandonner.

Et des bisous également à mon amie et collègue Admin #Patmol qui a accepté de me donner son avis sur les premiers chapitres et m'a évité quelques déconvenues.


	5. Chapter 5 - I need a Doctor

L'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à part vos avis, je ne tire aucune rémunération en échange de ces quelques chapitres.

Je rappelle encore et toujours que Sylvester est un personnage sorti de ma tête, merci de ne pas toucher/prendre/piquer/copier !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – I need a Doctor**

 _Septembre 1991 – Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent._

Dumbledore sortit des flammes dans la seconde qui suivit l'appel de l'héritier Malfoy, et bouscula celui-ci pour se précipiter vers la chambre de Sylvester. La fumée qui en sortait n'annonçait rien de bon. Pas plus que le cri strident qu'il savait être celui de l'enfant grâce aux renseignements communiqués par son correspondant de cheminée.

Le sorcier vainqueur de Grindewald utilisa plusieurs informulés, et fit disparaître la fumée et cesser le début d'incendie. Il laissa l'adulte se débrouiller, préférant se précipiter sur l'enfant qui s'était transformée durant quelques secondes en torche humaine et avait besoin de soins. Le corps de Sylvestre n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Albus Dumbledore le souleva, ni quand il le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette. Severus sortit de sa torpeur à ce moment.

\- Je préférerais m'en occuper moi-même. Il est... C'est un petit garçon pudique. Balbutia le père embarrassé par les proportions qu'avait prise la colère qu'il avait eu contre l'enfant. Son supérieur lui laissa la place, et observa par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune les gestes du potionniste. Celui-ci n'hésitait pas, il semblait sûr de lui mais avait une délicatesse toute particulière pour manipuler son fils. Après plusieurs minutes de nettoyage, quelques bandes cicatrisantes appliquées et un boxer propre pour couvrir la nudité de l'enfant, il le déposa sur le canapé du salon en le laissant se réveiller naturellement.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour nous prévenir lorsque Sylvester refera surface. Professeur Snape, veuillez m'accompagner dans mon bureau.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Repère des Lions._

\- On va se faire tuer.

\- Je crois que le Directeur n'a pas le droit de nous condamner à mort. Fit savoir Fred, souriant face à la panique de Ron.

\- Mais c'est le fils de Snape qu'on a fait pleurer ! Son père est un génie des potions de ce que je sais. Il va essayer de nous empoisonner. Ou peut-être qu'on va lui servir de cobaye ? Proposa Lee.

\- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore autorise cela non plus. Rit Goerge, échangeant un regard complice avec son jumeau.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Nid du Phénix._

C'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'Albus Dumbledore accueillait Severus Snape dans son bureau alors que celui-ci était dévasté. La dernière fois remontait à plusieurs années, lorsque le jeune homme lui avait proposé ses services en tant qu'espion.

\- Au fond c'est encore un bébé. Il a une année à rattraper... Il a le droit d'être heureux et je ne crois pas être capable de l'aider à y arriver.

\- Calmez-vous Severus. J'ai toute confiance en vous, vous en êtes capable.

\- Non Albus. Je ne peux pas. Tout ceci est ma faute !

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me montrer vos souvenirs concernant ce qui s'est passé Severus ? Je voudrais pouvoir juger moi-même de votre prétendue faute.

\- Faîtes. Accepta le plus jeune en utilisant sa baguette pour sortir les souvenirs de cette journée et les déposer dans la pensine du Directeur. Le vieux sorcier se plongea dans leur lecture et ressortit avec un air fatigué, mais également un léger sourire.

\- Vous l'avez entendu ? « Monsieur Snape », votre fils vous appelait durant l'incendie. Il a cru que vous l'aviez puni, et votre manière de lui parler l'a conforté dans cette idée. Quand vous avez essayé de le toucher cela a empiré son angoisse et... Félicitations, Sylvester vous a prouvé aujourd'hui qu'il était un futur sorcier brillant. Mais il faudra qu'il apprenne à se contrôler.

Ce trait d'humour n'atteint pas le potionniste qui croulait sous la culpabilité et préféra se morigéner.

\- Il n'a pas confiance en moi. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je m'occupe de lui et pourtant il m'a appelé « Monsieur » car je lui ai fait peur. Je suis un incapable, je devrais le confier à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Je vous interdis formellement de penser l'abandonner à une autre famille, Severus Tobias Snape. Vous me décevriez beaucoup en le faisant. Vous n'avez jamais été un lâche à mes yeux, vous êtes un homme assez courageux pour oser espionner Voldemort et vous essayez de me faire croire qu'un enfant vous ferait fléchir ?

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant Albus. C'est mon enfant.

Plongé dans des souvenirs bien lointains, le père ne vit pas le sourire affectueux qui passa sur les lèvres de son mentor lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Severus aimait profondément Sylvester, mais ignorait comment faire. Il lui faudrait bien du courage et de la patience, mais il apprendrait.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 – Appartement Snapien._

Draco avait un peu fouillé la pièce autour de lui, profitant honteusement de l'absence de son parrain pour tenter d'en découvrir un peu plus sur cet homme excessivement secret et qui ne laissait que peu d'indices sur sa vie personnelle. Rien de bien intéressant ne se trouvait ici, et c'est justement ce fait qui passionnait de plus en plus l'adolescent. Severus Snape ne pouvait pas n'aimer que les manuels de potion, et n'avoir aucune préférence au point de laisser les murs dans les teintes grises et marrons. Non, ce bureau n'avait pas l'air habité et c'était le problème. Un rapide regard sur le canapé lui apprit que Sylvester dormait encore profondément. Parfait.

Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur les véritables appartements de la famille Snape, et réfléchit un instant. La chambre de l'enfant était à éliminer d'office puisqu'un incendie y avait eu lieu. La chambre du tyran des cachots ? Il n'était pas encore assez désespérer pour risquer de se faire prendre dans ce sanctuaire. Il lui restait donc la petite cuisine, le salon et la salle de bain. Mh, pas trop mal pour un aperçu. Il décida de commencer par la cuisine, mais celle-ci ne lui apprit rien en dehors du fait que Snape était bel et bien un accro au café, à moins que cela ne soit l'enfant qui en abuse. L'idée le fit rire intérieurement mais il poursuivit sa visite en évitant la salle de bain qu'il jugea un peu trop personnelle également.

Le salon se révéla également bien terne. Bien qu''élevé dans un monde de façade, Draco savait que le petit salon du manoir de ses parents était un lieu où la famille pouvait se réunir et exister autrement que par les apparences. Mais le maître des potions ne s'autorisait pas le "luxe" de rendre les lieux personnels. Draco pensait trouver au moins quelques détails de la vie des Snape mais pas un livre ne dépassait des rayonnages, pas une seule tasse ne reposait sur la table basse. Tout était désespérément rangé et fade. Seul un fauteuil semblait être régulièrement utilisé la pièce, comme le prouvaient les craquelures du cuir et la douceur de sa surface tannée par les années lorsque l'on en caressait le dossier.

Quelque chose d'autre manquait dans cette pièce, mais le Serpentard ne parvenait pas à pointer sa baguette dessus. Il avait passé l'endroit au peigne fin, dans la limite du respect de l'intimité de la petite famille mais rien ne dépassait. Son esprit divagua du côté de l'étrange famille justement, et un lumos eut lieu dans son esprit. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il existait dans cet appartement une chambre d'enfant, rien n'aurait pu lui laisser supposer que Sylvester habitait ici. Pire. Rien n'aurait pu laisser supposer qu'il existait. Aucune photo, aucun jouet ou vêtement ne traînait. Pourtant, selon ses souvenirs, le gamin avait presque quatre ans. Il aurait donc totalement pu de ne pas ranger ses affaires... Surtout s'il était capable de sortir dans le parc en grugeant tous les adultes et élèves.

N'y tenant plus, Draco quitta la pièce qui l'étouffait de plus en plus et pris d'une pulsion de curiosité il poussa la porte de la chambre de l'enfant. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'il avait fait cela, il était certain de ne pas revoir la lumière du jour avant quelques décennies au moins. Dumbledore avait fait disparaître la fumée et le seul souvenir du sinistre était la trace noire contre le mur, à l'endroit où l'enfant s'était trouvé. Avec un respect qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le jeune blond pénétra dans l'antre du petit garçon et constata immédiatement qu'ici aussi tout était immaculé. Le pyjama était plié sur le lit, attendant probablement d'être remis. Quelques pas de plus suffirent pour qu'une nouvelle découverte ne laisse l'adolescent bouche-bée. Sur une étagère en face du lit était posés quelques boîtes, qui de loin pouvaient être prises pour des rangements. Mais il s'agissait en réalité de jouets, encore emballés. Pourtant la légère couche de poussière les recouvrant prouvait qu'ils ne venaient pas d'être achetés. Quel sorte de créature était Sylvester pour ne pas toucher à des jeux? Surtout lorsque ceux-ci - bien que peu nombreux - étaient diversifiés, passant du puzzle sorcier à quelques toupies, avec également des figurines dont Draco ne connaissait pas le modèle.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à apprendre de ce côté là, et l'absence de décoration ne jouait pas en la faveur de l'explorateur. Aussi se tourna-t-il vers la table de nuit pour un dernier coup d'œil avant de fuir cet endroit. Aucun album posé dessus, pas de peluche ou de cadre. Décidément, était-ce une manie familiale ? Mais ce foutu meuble banal avait un tiroir. Un simple tiroir tellement innocent qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Le Serpentard l'entre-ouvrit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit, et eut le contentement d'y trouver un bijou. Un simple bracelet qui paraissait en argent, composé de plusieurs maillons et d'une plaque. Alors qu'il avançait la main pour s'en saisir, un cri jaillit depuis le bureau.

\- Bouse de dragon ! jura Draco entre ses dents, avant de filer rejoindre Sylvester qui s'était réveillé sonné et seul, sans souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que son papa avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **noour :** Selon toi il est adopté donc ? Héhé intéressant nous verrons si la suite te donne raison ;) Et tu as totalement le droit de le trouver badass ce gamin, même si il se passerait bien de provoquer des incendies le petiot. De rien c'est un plaisir d'écrire, et à très vite !

 **brigitte26 :** Ouiiii, Draco n'est pas uniquement un petit prétentieux égoïste ici, et j'espère bien développer leur relation plus tard ! Quant à Severus, et bien... Qui lira verra mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de constante :3 *je suis énigmatiiiique aha* Des bisous à toi également !

 **Pika-clo :** C'est un crève cœur d'entendre un enfant aussi perdu, hein ? *ricanement de l'auteur*. Pour le moment Dumby est vachement cool dans la fic, à voir si je conserve ça ou pas du coup ouais. Par contre je n'ai pas compris la dernière partie de ta review, donc je vais avoir du mal à y répondre ._. Sorry.

 **AppleJuicy :** BBQ time, allleeeez ! *sort* Bah encore heureux que j'ai pas gardé un Snapy-Snape glacial, son fils se serait pendu dès qu'il aurait compris comment faire un nœud coulant :') *prend une photo avant que tu ne tombes par terre* J'suis ravi ravi raviiiii. *monte d'une octave* Au plaisir :D

 **Chatkespeare :** Merci à toi de la suivre :D TU peux aussi dire clairement que Snape est un boulet de puissante infinie, je t'en voudrai pas :') A très vite !

 **adenoide :** Je vois plutôt ça comme une démonstration de magie instinctive particulièrement forte... Mais libre à toi de t'imaginer autre chose ;)

 **mamy 83 :** ça restera court, je l'ai déjà expliqué et je ne pense pas changer cela. La suite arrivera prochainement !

 **Nomix4 :** Et bien j'ai de la chance dis-moi ! C'est chouette ça x) Ne t'en fais pas, ta review est "normale" (mais fort agréable à lire !). Draco est plus proche de l'enfance que Severus, ça peut aussi expliquer son attitude vis à vis de Sylvester.

 **Psych :** Pas de souciiiiis, mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu que le chapitre 5 était sorti ? [puisque tu as commenté sur le 4. Argh je suis perdu] Draco est loin d'être un ange, mais il a onze ans donc ce n'est pas encore le petit con égocentrique qu'on connaît. Et t'as pas fini de rire en voyant Snapy en galère avec l'enfant :') A bientôt, pour de nouvelles parties de rigolades ! Coeur sur toi aussi :3

* * *

Dumbledore a su aujourd'hui se montrer de bon conseil pour aider un Severus en détresse. Vous pensez que la situation va s'améliorer entre le père et le fils ?

Quelle est donc la source de l'angoisse de Sylvester ?

 _I need a Doctor_ est une chanson d'Eminem et Dr Dre. Les paroles ne correspondent pas totalement à la situation actuelle mais il y a quelques passages particulièrement justes selon moi.

Des bisous à #Katie pour son soutien et ses conseils !


	6. Chapter 6 - Sarcasm

L'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne tire aucune rémunération en échange de cette fanfiction, excepté vos reviews et le contentement de voir que vous continuez à suivre !

Je me sépare petit à petit de la temporalité des livres, donc pas de soucis si certaines infos arrivent plus tôt que dans l'aventure initiale.

Sylvester est toujours un de mes OC, blablabla pas toucher toussa toussa. Et à partir de maintenant, vont être introduits de nouveaux personnages qui ne sont pas à notre Queen, mais qui sont en vérité des gens. Les Admins du Staff, qui ont accepté de me laisser les propulser dans cet univers aha. Ils ne savent pas pour quoi ils ont signé, les pauvres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Sarcasm**

 _Septembre 1991 - Nid du Phénix._

La conversation se poursuivait depuis près d'une heure maintenant, et Albus Dumbledore avait gagné du terrain dans les négociations. Il avait déjà soustrait au père la promesse que l'enfant pourrait assister aux repas dans la grande salle s'il en avait envie. Mais le plus dur était en cours, l'échange était plutôt venimeux puisque le Serpentard se tenait sur ses gardes comme si le Directeur essayait de lui arracher son enfant.

\- Severus, soyez raisonnable. Vous devez confier son dossier médical à Mme Pomfrey !

\- Il n'en est pas question, je refuse que cette commère mette son nez dans ma vie et celle de Sylvester. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir. gronda l'homme en se redressant.

\- Si ce dossier ne comprend rien de compromettant, pourquoi refuser de le confier à Poppy ? Vous savez qu'elle est tenue au secret médical.

\- Je ne crois pas à votre "secret médical" professeur Dumbledore ! La curiosité ferait parler même le sorcier le mieux intentionné. Mon fils est sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai nullement besoin d'une infirmière pour cela. J'ai déjà cédé à trop de vos demandes.

Le vieil homme comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause aujourd'hui, et s'apprêtait à mettre fin à l'entretien lorsque Draco Malfoy passa sa tête par la cheminette.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, _il_ est réveillé. Je... Enfin, vous devriez venir le voir. Toi aussi Severus.

La chevelure blonde parfaitement laquée disparût et laissa les deux hommes pétrifiés. Le professeur de potion fut le premier à réagir et sans concerter son supérieur il passa par la cheminée à son tour pour retrouver ses appartements.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 - Bureau Snapien._

A peine arrivé dans son domaine, Severus demanda à Draco de partir, après l'avoir remercié d'un bref signe de tête. Puis il chercha son fils des yeux, et ne le voyant pas se décida à l'appeler le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Sylvester ? Où es-tu ?

Une masse de cheveux emmêlés sortit de derrière le bureau, où l'enfant s'était caché. Bien que fatigué, Severus eut un sourire amusé et choisit d'agir simplement. Il s'assit à même le tapis et tendit les bras vers l'être peureux pour l'encourager.

\- Allez viens. Tu es fatigué si j'en crois ton visage. Tu veux prendre le bain puis aller dormir ?

Une sorte de magie s'installait alors que le père prenait pour une fois le temps de se poser tel qu'il était, sans camouflage. Et cela eut un effet sur le petit garçon, puisque celui-ci s'écroula de tout son poids contre le torse solide de son papa, accrochant ses poings solidement au tissu de la robe.

\- Tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas te punir.

Cela ressemblait vaguement à des excuses, et Sylvester sembla les accepter puisqu'il se détendit soudain et leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux si noirs de l'adulte... Puis tendit le cou et embrassa le menton de son père, seul zone à laquelle il pouvait accéder dans cette position. Rassuré par ce pardon tacite, le professeur embrassa le haut de son crâne et le souleva pour aller dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 - Parc de Poudlard.  
_

Le fameux groupe de Gryffondor - toujours composé des trois frères Weasley, de Harry Potter et de Lee Jordan - profitait de la fin des cours pour discuter au milieu de la végétation, quand un second groupe interrompit leur moment de plaisir. Les premières années de Serpentards s'étaient déjà soudés pour cette confrontation. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy et Leopold Winchester - dit Leo - se répartirent en demi-cercle devant les Lions. L'héritier Malfoy et Leo s'avancèrent en même temps, l'un visiblement très en colère et l'autre perplexe comme s'il ne comprenait même pas comment cette situation avait pu advenir.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait peur à Sylvester ? engagea presque poliment le jeune Winchester avant que son comparse blond n'intervienne.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas fait peur, vous l'avez terrorisé ! Vos cerveaux sont-ils donc atrophiés au point que vous fassiez volontairement mal à un enfant et que vous ne l'interrogiez sur des sujets qui ne vous regardent pas ?

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, ils avaient conscience d'avoir été particulièrement stupides sur ce coup. Mais leur frère Ron ne semblait pas encore capable de reconnaître sa faute puisqu'il répondit d'un ton mordant.

\- Snape dresse ses Serpents pour défendre son mioche maintenant ?

\- Le professeur Snape ne nous a rien demandé. fit savoir Leo, Serpentard en première année également, aux cheveux châtains animés d'une vie propre.

\- Effectivement. reprit son opposé capillaire en la personne de Draco. C'est moi qui leur ai raconté ce que vous avez fait et nous sommes tous tombés d'accord pour dire que vous méritiez une petite visite de non-courtoisie. Vous pensez visiblement que nous ne défendons que nos intérêts. Ce n'est pas foncièrement faux, mais nos intérêts passent aussi pas ceux de nos proches et si vous l'ignorez, le professeur Snape est mon parrain... Ce qui fait que son fils fait partie de mes proches. Vous arrivez à suivre où c'est déjà trop compliqué pour les veracrasses que vous êtes ?

Il toisa le groupe, prenant le temps de tous les dévisager avant de laisser Leo poursuivre.

\- Ne vous en prenez plus jamais à Sylvester, ne l'approchez même plus. Sachez que le professeur Snape est extrêmement remonté, que le professeur McGonagall a également été informée par le Directeur de votre conduite. Aux vues de la situation, je pense que personne ne viendra me chercher des noises pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste souple, imité par tout le groupe des Serpents. Ils allaient pouvoir s'exercer un peu.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 - Bureau Félin._

Le professeur McGonagall avait convié le Directeur de Poudlard ainsi que l'infirmière à boire le thé dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas friande de ragots, mais pour tirer le niffleur du coffre il faut parfois ruser.

\- Alors, vous avez réussi à apprendre de nouveaux éléments de l'histoire ?

Dumbledore rendit son regard à l'auteur de cette question ; Madame Pomfrey ; qui détourna le regard.

\- Non, Severus a beau être inquiet il refuse toujours de se confier. Je crains qu'il soit un jour débordé par ses trop nombreux secrets.

\- Il est irresponsable, il met la santé de l'enfant en danger en agissant ainsi. Ajoute la directrice de maison des Lions en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, ma chère Minerva. J'en suis bien conscient, mais notre collègue est persuadé qu'il agit pour le mieux ainsi. Seul un véritable incident pourrait éventuellement le convaincre...

Les personnes présentes échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de baisser d'un ton pour comploter des projets peu recommandables.

* * *

 _Septembre 1991 - Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent_ _._

Alors que l'adulte se redressait pour quitter la chambre, l'enfant qui ne dormait pas osa murmurer d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es mon Papa hein ?

Le cœur de Severus cessa de battre une seconde et sa colère envers le groupe de Gryffondor ne fit qu'accroître. Ne laissant pas voir son trouble, il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux encore humides de Sylvester et lui adressa un véritable sourire.

\- Oui, je suis ton Papa. Tu as une famille Sylvester. Tu n'es plus seul.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **noour :** Théorie, théorie... Je ne dirai rien pour ne pas influencer ;) Draco est un fouineur mais pour une fois, c'est assez justifié je trouve. Non ? Et les Lions mériteraient bien pire que cela, si on laissait Severus faire ! Trop de pourquoi, trop de questions... Héhé ça veut dire que je rempli bien mon rôle :p

 **brigitte26 :** Houlà, on part sur une grosse théorie ! ça me plaît bien x) Bis'

 **Pika-Clo :** Severus n'est pas un si mauvais papa, au final héhé. Mais c'est visiblement Sylvester qui a un soucis de son côté.

 **AppleJuicy :** Heureusement que je garde un peu de son caractère d'origine tout de même, sinon ce ne serait pas Draco Malfooooy. Et je suis teeeellement content que tu patauges pour trouver qui est la mère et le pourquoi du comment aaaah je suis heureux ! Je gère pas si mal que ça :') J'espère que tu aimerais aussi ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit un peu plus décousu ! Et même pas en rêve tu me voles mon appareil photo :p

 **Nomix4 :** Uhuhu parfait parfait. Je suis diabolique, l'essence même de... Okay je me calme. Sorry. J'espère que le chapitre 6 t'aura plu !

 **ElwennSnape :** Don't worry, il n'est jamais trop tard pour le faire ;) Et si tu loupes un chapitre, ça t'en fais 2 à lire lorsque le suivant arrive. Plutôt cool du coup. Les Lions sont vraiment des imbéciles ici, mais ils ne voulaient pas mal faire à l'origine.

 **mamy 83 :** Merci de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité :D

* * *

Vous connaissez Get Scared ? Et bien _Sarcasm_ est une de leur musique.

Bisous sur le front à #Katie, pour les nuits passées à discuter, à rire et à chercher comment rendre cette histoire intéressante. Je tiens également à faire une tape affectueuse sur la tête de #Peeves, #Patmol, #Pickett et #Credence qui ont accepté que je m'inspire d'eux pour les propulser dans cet univers. Je ne dirai rien de plus, iels se reconnaîtrons peut-être.


	7. Chapter 7 - Toxic

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche aucune money money lorsque j'écrit à leur sujet !

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent, en fait uhu. Merci à ielleux d'avoir accepté d'apparaître dans cette fic !

Sylvester est lui un de mes OC, on ne touche pas sans demander blablabla. Sinon je casse des PC à distance. OUI c'est mon super-pouvoir.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Toxic.**

 _ _Octobre 1991 – Antichambre des bactéries.__

\- Non non et non Albus, je refuse de faire cela !

\- Voyons Poppy, vous ne feriez que me rendre... Ou plutôt rendre à cette école un grand service !

\- L'école ne se portera pas mieux si je cède à votre demande ! C'est totalement anti-déontologique, ma profession a pour but de soigner et non pas d'inoculer des virus !

\- Votre rôle est de faire le bien, Madame Pomfrey. Tonna le Directeur, dont le ton habituellement protecteur était parti en vacances pour laisser place à une voix intimidante. Dans cette école, _je_ suis celui qui prend les décisions en ce qui concerne le Bien et le Mal.

\- … J'y réfléchirai Dumbledore. Vous aurez ma réponse dans la semaine.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se redressa, avant de quitter le bureau de son employée en prenant son temps pour traverser la pièce. L'infirmière n'avait pas apprécié la menace sous-jacente dans le discours de son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle savait qu'elle devrait céder pour conserver sa place. Mais elle ne rendait pas sa baguette ! Malgré l'omniprésence de Dumbledore, elle espérait pouvoir prévenir Severus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle appréciait malgré elle cet homme, et comme de nombreuses personnes elle avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité grâce à l'entrée de Sylvester dans leurs vies.

* * *

 _ _Octobre 1991 - Domaine du Silence.__

Trois étudiants suaient sur leurs devoirs, dans un calme trio de troisième années de Poufsouflfe lisaient et relisaient ensemble un épais ouvrage sur la divination, tentant de trouver une certaine logique à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Marine Hopkins fut la première à secouer sa chevelure châtain clair pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Laissons tomber pour aujourd'hui, cela ne sert à rien de s'obstiner. Peut-être que tout sera plus clair demain.

\- Ouiii, la boule de cristal va s'éclaircir soudainement. rit Ella Finime en imitant grossièrement le professeur Trelawney.

Leur troisième comparse, Cecilia Pickery, essaya d'étouffer son rire en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Marine, qui bien qu'amusée demeurait sérieuse, leur fit signe de se calmer avant de réunir les livres et parchemins pour quitter la bibliothèque.

Quelques tables plus loin, Romain Fleming se demandait ce qu'avait pu fumer le Choixpeau pour le répartir à Serdaigle l'année dernière. Il avait perdu la motivation pour travailler certains cours depuis qu'il était entré pour la toute première fois dans une serre. La botanique... Cette satanée matière lui sortait par les globes oculaires ! Il finit par se taper la tête contre la table, en silence évidemment pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la bibliothécaire sur lui.

* * *

 _ _Octobre 1991 – Dortoir du petit Dragon.__

Draco était allongé sur son lit, profitant d'une heure de pause où personne ne se trouvait dans la même pièce lui. Il avait ainsi tout le loisir de réfléchir sans être interrompu. Evidemment, ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à dériver sur sa visite des appartements Snapien. Il s'interrogeait encore sur certains éléments troublants, comme ces jouets encore emballés et ce mystérieux bracelet. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, celui-ci était bien trop grand pour convenir au poignet de l'enfant. Et jamais Severus n'avait porté ce genre d'accessoire à sa connaissance, c'était trop futile pour lui. Il lui faudrait ouvrir l'oeil attentivement. Et peut-être pourrait-il utiliser son statut de filleul pour s'approcher un peu de Sylvester et obtenir de nouvelles informations.

Il se tourna sur le dos, pour fixer le plafond.

* * *

 _ _Octobre 1991 – Appartements Snapien.__

L'enfant ne bougeait toujours pas après deux appels de la part de son père. Bien, les ouvrages sur l'éducation conseillaient de changer de méthodes pour plus d'efficacité. Il s'agenouilla donc à côté du marmot, qui daigna lui adresser un regard perçant avant de reprendre son activité.

\- Allez Sylvester, c'est l'heure du goûter. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Echy ?

L'enfant s'interrompit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il aimait beaucoup l'elfe de maison et les biscuits que celle-ci cuisinait exprès pour lui. Mais il aimait aussi beaucoup le livre illustré avec lequel il apprenait à lire. Hm, le choix était difficile.

\- On pourra lire après le goûter encore ?

\- Pourra-t-on encore lire après le goûter, le corrigea machinalement Severus avant de lui sourire, amusé. Bien sûr, nous lirons une nouvelle page dès que tu te seras reposé.

\- Alors okay. Trancha le petit garçon.

Le potionniste souleva son fils pour le déposer sur la chaise rehaussée de la cuisine. Satané gamin, il commençait à raisonner comme un digne Serpent. Fort heureusement, Severus Snape était un as dans le domaine de la joute verbale, et il espérait bien avoir quelques années devant lui avant que l'enfant ne puisse lui tenir tête. Un bref regard vers la table le rassura. L'enfant avait déjà tout oublié et sa nouvelle occupation semblait être de finir l'assiette de biscuits avant que son père n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Dommage pour lui, le papa veillait au grain.

\- Ne mange pas si vite, tu vas avoir mal au ventre et je devrai te donner une potion.

\- Berk, pas potion ! grimaça l'enfant.

\- Pas _de_ potion, Sylvester. Et si tu ne veux pas à avoir à en prendre, ralentis un peu le rythme. Ecky va finir par penser que je te prive de nourriture.

* * *

 _ _Octobre 1991 -__ _ _Appartements Snapien.__

Severus fixait la cheminée avec un certain contentement.

Cette journée s'était déroulée de manière correcte avec les élèves, mais ce qui le comblait actuellement était de constater que Sylvester semblait être un jeune garçon désireux d'apprendre. Il avait fallu priver le petit de son livre pour le convaincre d'aller se coucher. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du potionniste et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _ _Juillet 1988 - Impasse au Bonheur.__

\- Mais arrête de pleurer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Arrête de pleurer. ARRETE !

Le jeune Severus était au bord du gouffre. Lui qui pensait avoir une situation peu enviable, sa vie avait encore empiré. Pourquoi ajouter à sa détresse un bébé, un être humain dont il était responsable ? Il n'avait rien demandé, surtout pas cela. Surtout qu'avec ce mioche qui braillait sans arrêt, il sentait sa patience et ses neurones d'effriter. Et lui aussi se mettait à hurler, chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Mais malheureusement la chose bruyante était trop jeune pour comprendre son sarcasme et se taire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça. marmonna le malheureux, se prenant la tête entre les mains en cherchant vainement une idée pour sortir de ce pétrin. Il n'avait personne à qui le confi-... Et, mais si ! Enfin, ces personnes n'accepteraient jamais de le garder mais ils pourraient peut-être leur laisser disons... Pour la moitié de la journée ? Sitôt l'idée évoquée, sitôt le parchemin fut rédigé et envoyé. Par Salazar, Lucius ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais. C'était un risque à prendre, il allait devenir fou sans cela.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une réponse parvienne à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pour le plus grand soulagement du maître des potions, il ne s'agissait pas d'une beuglante. Il parcourut rapidement la missive, puis se saisit d'une cape et de l'enfant qui braillait tout son soûl avant d'utiliser la cheminette.

* * *

 _ _Juillet 1988 - Manoir de la Blondeur.__

Severus Snape et son bruyant bagage furent accueillis par Echy, une elfe bien connu de Severus qui le salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de le suivre en silence jusque dans le petit salon. Celui réservé à la famille et aux amis des Malfoy. Constater qu'il avait toujours le droit d'être accueilli ici ôta un poids des épaules de l'adulte, et il offrit un sourire fatigué à ses hôtes. Narcissa vint l'embrasser, puis Lucius lui offrit une accolade quelque peu froide. Ou peut-être était-ce la chose gigotant contre son ami qui le gênait. Les aristocrates s'assirent et invitèrent Severus à faire de même.

\- Voilà donc l'objet de tes tourments... Il est toujours ainsi ? grimaça le Lord, déjà agacé par les cris de l'enfant dont il n'avait pas encore vu le visage.

\- Je l'ignore, je l'ai récupéré il y a quelques heures. Et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

Un glapissement peu élégant trahit les pensées de Narcissa, qui appréciait peu d'entendre les hommes parler de l'enfant inconnu comme d'un vulgaire meuble. Elle se redressa pour venir voir le petit enveloppé dans une couverture sale et usée. D'une main gracieuse, elle écarta les bords du tissu alors que son époux grognant sur les possibles maladies. Un petit cri, suivi d'un sourire trahirent les sentiments de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se redresse et s'exclame.

\- Echy ! Retrouve l'ancienne baignoire de Draco, et prépare de quoi laver et soigner un bébé. Oh, et retrouve également de quoi le changer et l'habiller.

L'elfe s'empressa d'obéir à sa maîtresse, et un silence pesant s'installa dans l'air avant que la Dame des lieux n'explose à mi-voix.

\- Severus Tobias Snape ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser dans un tel état ? Il est couvert de crasse, et je présume que tu n'as même pas vérifié ses langes n'est-ce pas ?

Aux vues du regard quelque peu dépassé et honteux que lui renvoya son interlocuteur, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et poussa un profond soupire.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 ** **noour :**** Boooon gros complot des familles en effet, ça va se complexifier pour les Snape ! Merci de ton retour sur ma fic, je suis ravi que Leo et Draco t'aient plu !

 ** **LycorisSnape :**** **E** ffectivement, je vous maltraite le cerveau en vous posant de plus en plus de questions muuhuh.

 ** **Pika-Clo :**** Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, le bougre :p Je suis ravi que tu continues d'apprécier !

 ** **Brigitte26 :**** Hm oui, je crois qu'un cafard a bien six pattes en effet. Comme tu peux le voir, la bonne humeur revient dans ce chapitre et il y a une progression... Bisous à toi !

 ** **VoidMyla :**** Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue ici, dans ce petit univers. Sers-toi dans le frigo, y a des jus de fruits :3 Je suis ravi ravi raviiii que tu apprécies mon duo de gens malaisés qui sont trop attachants aaaaaah. *oui je craque un peu* Au fait, as-tu une théorie sur les origines de Sylvester ? A très vite ;)

 ** **mamy 83 :**** Oh, ça mène toujours quelque part mais à un rythme trèèès lent. Je prend bien le temps de découvrir d'autres endroits et de partager de petits moments d'intimité avec mes chéri.e.s.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 7 se termine ici. Je suis content, l'histoire avance peut-être lentement mais elle se poursuit tout de même tranquillement ! La preuve, nous sommes maintenant en octobre. J'ai pu faire intervenir des personnages différents et donner plus d'importances à ceux qui sont plus secondaires... On découvre également que Dumbledore n'est pas ici un gentil papy gâteau, mais vous en saurez plus en lisant la suite !

Pour le titre, je vous conseille d'écouter la reprise de _Toxic_ par Yaël Naïm. J'en frissonne encore.

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'utilise des formules étranges comme ielleux/celleux ou .s, et je tenais à rassurer celleux qui pourraient penser que j'ai craqué. Non, il s'agit simplement d'une écriture inclusive. Voilà, c'était le petit point info. *générique de fin*

Merci à #Katie, sans qui se chapitre aurait été ennuyeux à mourir !

\\\ J'en profite pour dire que j'ai ajouté hier un OS, intitulé **Cela n'a plus d'importance**. Il ne parle pas de Sylvester, mais se déroule bien à Poudlard et suit une autre personne. /

Vous savez que laisser une review ou parler de cette fic autour de vous me fera plaisir. Et si vous le saviez pas, maintenant c'est le cas. Je remercie celleux qui lisent et commentent régulièrement, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis vraiment ravi de voir qu'avec les six premiers chapitres j'ai déjà réuni un petit groupe de fidèles. OUI CA FAIT SECTE. Agenouillez-vous devant le Petit, l'Adorable, le Grandiosement Mignon Sylvester.


	8. Chapter 8 - I'll be your mirror

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écrit ici !

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent, en fait uhu.

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

Bonne lecture de ce huitième chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - I'll Be Your Mirror**

 _ _Juillet 1988 - Manoir de la Blondeur.__

Lorsque le bain fut prêt, Narcissa Malfoy se leva et invita Severus Snape à faire de même pour la suivre dans la salle de bain de l'aile des enfants. Celle-ci était utilisée régulièrement par Draco, unique enfant du couple d'aristocrates. Mais pour une fois, la pièce pourrait servir à un autre... Qui en avait bien besoin car il n'était pas de la première fraîcheur. D'un geste, la maîtresse de maison ordonna au potionniste de déposer l'enfant sur un siège spécial, de manière à ce qu'il soit assis et maintenu sans risque de tomber. Une fois ceci fait, l'homme fit mine de sortir mais se fit rapidement rabrouer.

\- Que penses-tu faire Severus ? Tu vas apprendre à t'occuper de lui, n'espère pas quitter cette pièce avant de savoir parfaitement le laver et l'habiller ! Alors tu ferais bien de t'y mettre maintenant. On va commencer par le deshabiller même si actuellement cela ne semble pas être difficile vu ce qu'il porte.

Son ton n'était guère engageant et il revint sur ses pas pour ne pas la contrarier plus que de raison. Il inspira profondément et réussit à enlever la couverture du bébé, retroussant le nez d'un air dégoûté en constatant que l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir été en contact avec de l'eau depuis longtemps.

\- Bien, maintenant tu vérifies la température de l'eau, puis prends l'enfant dans tes bras et tu passe délicatement de l'eau sur lui. Vérifie si lui aussi la température lui convient.

Il s'exécuta, toujours excessivement lentement mais avec une concentration totale pendant que Narcissa continuait de le guider.

\- Fais attention à toujours bien le maintenir pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de tomber. Sa tête ne doit pas aller dans l'eau.

Cela avançait peu à peu, et la peau du petit se dévoilait enfin. Une magnifique peau diaphane, parsemée d'hématomes violacés et jaunes. Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra en constatant cela. Il faudrait que Severus s'explique quant aux origines de ce gamin.

* * *

 _Octobre 1991 - Salle de banquet agitée._

Le repas battait son plein lorsque Severus Snape pénétra dans la Grande Salle, portant son fils dans ses bras. L'enfant était tout sourire et lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les tables, es élèves tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de savoir ce que l'étrange duo pouvait bien se raconter. Mais peine perdue il y avait bien trop de bruit pour entendre la moindre bribe de conversation.

Arrivés à la table des professeurs, le potionniste s'assit et comme à son habitude prit son fils sur ses genoux. Pas qu'il le souhaite particulièrement, mais Sylvester était toujours stressé par la présence d'autant de personnes et refusait de lâcher son père d'un pouce. Alors patiemment, sans prêter attentions aux regards habituels, l'adulte noua une serviette autour du cou de son enfant puis remplit une assiette avec des légumes et du riz avant de se charger de son propre repas. Du coin de l'œil, il veillait à ce que le gamin ne mange pas avec les mains et surtout qu'il ne cache pas de nourriture. Il avait déjà une faible constitution, il préférait éviter qu'il perde le moindre gramme.

La professeur Sinistra entama une conversation loin d'être désagréable avec son collègue des cachots, et celui-ci relâcha son attention sur le mioche. Albus Dumbledore pensait que cet instant n'arriverait jamais et sauta sur l'occasion. Il se tourna vers l'enfant, et déposa devant lui un verre de jus de citrouille en lui faisant un clin d'œil faussement complice. Sylvester lui sourit et s'empressa de vider le gobelet. Son père ne lui autorisait cette boisson qu'en de rares occasions et il aimait trop cela pour réfléchir.

Satisfait de l'attitude de l'enfant, le Directeur se détourna de lui. Juste à temps, car Severus se souvint soudainement qu'il avait un garnement sur ses genoux et que celui-ci avait une heure de coucher. Après avoir vérifié que l'assiette avait bien été terminée et que l'enfant n'avait plus faim, l'homme salua vaguement la tablée et retourna dans ses appartements pour coucher son fils.

* * *

 _Octobre 1991 - Repère des Serpents._

Leo Winchester et Draco Malfoy disputaient une partie d'échecs passionnante et ne furent pas ravis que Blaise se mette à lire le Daily Prophet à voix haute. Mais leur attention ne tarda pas à être captée par l'article.

\- " Une épidémie de grippe moldue se répand en ce moment dans le monde sorcier. Les services de Sainte Mangouste sont débordés, le Docteur Grey (ndlr : responsable du service de pédiatrie) nous a confié que cette crise était sans précédent. Les meilleurs potionnistes sont en ce moment même en train de travailler sur des vaccins moldus pour les améliorer et pouvoir les distribuer à la population sorcière. Nous vous rappelons que les personnes les plus fragiles sont les personnes âgées, les enfants en bas âge et les individus ayant des problèmes respiratoires. Il semblerait également que les nés-moldus ou les sang-mêlés soient plus réceptifs à cette maladie mais nous en ignorons pour le moment la raison. Albus Dumbledore a d'ores et déjà annoncé qu'une campagne de vaccination serait organisée au sein de l'école Poudlard si l'épidémie se poursuivait. Aucun cas n'a pour le moment été recensé. "

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune de Serpentard, chaque élève réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le grippe moldue... Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce nom était inconnu mais l'article était tout de même inquiétant et des groupes de discussions se formèrent pour échanger au sujet de cette étrange nouvelle.

Draco se redressa pour aller parler à son parrain. Il savait que celui-ci était sang-mêlé, peut-être pourrait-il le renseigner.

* * *

 _Octobre 1991 - Bureau Snapien._

L'héritier Malfoy approchait du bureau de son Directeur de maison, lorsque la voix si reconnaissable de Severus Snape se fit entendre. Il hurlait, fait rarissime.

\- JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS DE VOUS MELER DE MA VIE, JE VOUS L'INTERDIS MEME STRICTEMENT !

\- Severus, ce n'était pas mon intention, je...

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! SORTEZ D'ICI, VOUS N'APPRENDREZ RIEN DE PLUS ICI, ARRETEZ DE FOUILLER MA VIE ET LAISSEZ MON FILS HORS DE VOS COMPLOTS !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis un cri féminin avant que Madame Pomfrey ne soit précipitée dans le couloir, où elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de partir sans voir Draco. Celui-ci analysa rapidement la situation. Infirmière. Sylvester. Colère de Severus. Quelque chose d'important se tramait. Cette constatation ne le fit pas reculer, et il toqua poliment à la porte de son parrain. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et le propriétaire du bureau fixa le jeune homme blond quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour le laisser entrer.

\- Bonsoir Draco. Tu n'arrives pas au meilleur moment mais je t'en prie. Que voulais-tu ?

\- Bonsoir Parrain. J'ai pu remarquer que ta soirée a commencé de manière bruyante en effet. se moqua légèrement l'élève avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu as lu le Daily Prophet aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Aurais-je loupé l'annonce d'une soirée mondaine particulièrement inintéressante ? répliqua l'homme en s'asseyant, les traits tirés.

\- Je ne serais pas venu te voir pour cela, Severus. En réalité c'est Blaise Zabini qui a porté mon attention, ainsi que celle de tous ceux présents dans notre Salle Commune, sur un article. Regarde.

Il déposa le journal ouvert à la bonnepage devant l'enseignant, qui parcourut rapidement les lignes et fronça les sourcils. La grippe progressait dans le monde sorcier ? Etrange.

\- Je présume que tu veux savoir ce qu'est la grippe. Et bien, il s'agit d'une maladie très rependue chez les moldus comme le dit l'article. Plus précisément, il s'agit d'une maladie causée par unvirus. Les personnes atteintes développent de la fièvre, des maux de tête, une fatigue importante ainsi que d'autres symptômes dont je ne te ferai pas la liste. Bien soignée et prise en charge sur des personnes initialement en bonne forme physique, il y a peu de risque. Mais chez certains individus plus faibles cela peut être fatal.

Un silence de réflexion s'installa dans la pièce, prenant ses aises durant plusieurs minutes avant que Draco ne le brise.

\- Ils disent dans l'article que les jeunes enfants sont plus sensibles.

\- En effet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sylvester, il faudrait qu'il se retrouve en contact avec le virus pour attraper cette maladie. Personne à Poudlard n'en a les symptômes. Mais je comprend maintenant pourquoi notre infirmière bien aimée désirait tant me parler de la santé de mon fils. murmura Severus, sarcastique.

\- Je suis rassuré alors. Et que te voulait-elle exactement ? Tu avais l'air particulièrement remonté contre elle.

Draco ne sut jamais la réponse, car la porte arrière du bureau venait de s'entrouvrir, laissant passer un petit bonhomme fatigué.

\- Sylvester ? Nous t'avons réveillé en parlant ? s'enquit aussitôt Severus, surpris de le voir levé à une heure aussi tardive alors que des sortilèges de silence entouraient le bureau pour qu'il puisse vaquer à ses occupations sans risquer de déranger le petit.

\- Papa... Je me sens pas bien. souffla le petit en s'approchant de son père, essayant de grimper sur ses genoux. Mais il n'y parvint pas, ce qui mit le feu au chaudron dans l'esprit de Severus qui s'empressa de soulever son protégé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Draco entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son parrain et faillit sourire tant la scène était touchante.

\- Bobo à la tête... Et là. articula Sylvester en désignant sa gorge.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **VoidMyla :** Si seulement on pouvait prévenir notre petit Severus... Ah mais en fait je PEUX aha. Mais cela ne serait pas drôle :') J'espère que petit à petit tu commences à avoir des théories [même qui semblent complètement folles] sur l'origine du petit. hésite pas à me les raconter, j'adorerais savoir ! A bientôt ^^

 **LycorisSnape :** Severus avec le petit Sylvester... C'était franchement rafraîchissant à écrire, j'ai bien aimé et je pense que je vous sèmerai des indices grâce à ce début de relation entre les deux... Dont la continuité sera illustrée par les FAMEUSES joutes verbales. Il faudra attendre un peu que Sylvester grandisse, mais ça viendra tout doux don't worry. Dumby devient vraiment dangereux à partir de euh... Maintenant en fait ? :') Incline-toi devant Sylvester Le Magnifique 3 A très vite !

 **77Hildegard** **:** Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis ravi que tu rejoignes l'aventure ! A très bientôt.

 **ElwennSnape :** Hello ! Evidemment que je veux mettre les Pouffy en avant, ielles le méritent amplement. Je suis content d'avoir fait découvrir l'écriture inclusive à quelqu'un, c'est chouette.

 **brigitte26 :** En effet, Narcissa a et aura un impact fort dans la vie de Sylvester. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon Severus aurait quasiment oublié de le nourrir :') *j'exagère à peine* Bis' à toi également !

 **Pika-Clo :** Et bah t'as pas fini de te plaindre de Dumbledore :') Il y aura encore des flash-back parfois avec Narcissa, parfois avec d'autres !

 **noour :** Mais je ne vois pas du touuuuut de quoi tu parles voyons :') Et la haine a souvent des raisons obscures et un peu stupides au premier abord : l'incompréhension par exemple.

 **adenoide :** Ahaaaa. Graaaande surprise.

 **Nomix4 :** Ouuups, désolé ! Mais au final cela t'aura permis d'avoir le double de lecture donc un mal pour un bien :p Effectivement, vous commencez à en apprendre d'avantage sur le petiot, et cela continue ainsi. Et tu as tout à fait raison, je suis passé à des chapitres légèrement plus longs... Et on peut remercier ma Bêta-Readeuse #Katie pour ça, grâce à ses conseils avisés je m'oriente mieux dans ce que je souhaite et donc il y a un contenu plus précis. A très trèèès vite !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Encore et toujours la sympathique Narcissa ! J'avoue avoir un faible pour la famille Malfoy.

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à essayer de détourner le nom des quelques lieux.

* * *

Pour toute la partie médicale j'ai fais avec mes connaissances personnelles alors ce n'est pas à prendre au premier degré car j'ai pas mal improvisé. Je me suis surtout demandé comment fonctionnait le système médical chez les sorcier.e.s.

Encore un immense merci à #Katie qui m'a franchement aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans ce chapitre et à choisir entre les idées que j'avais. OUI, s'il y a autant de DRAMA c'est en partie de sa faute.

 _I'll be your mirror_ est le titre d'une chanson de The Velvet Underground. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à essayer au moins une fois.

N'hésitez pas à partager cette fiction avec vos connaissances si elle vous plaît. Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Tout comme vos reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 - Never Too Late

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écrit ici !

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent, en fait uhu.

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

Bonne lecture de ce neuvième chapitre ! *mine de rien on avance eh !*

 **J'ai corrigé mon oubli du nom de famille de Yasmine ! Encore désolé pour cette bourde.**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 9 – Never Too Late.****

Novembre 1991 - _Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent._

Des rideaux étaient tirés devant la fenêtre magique de la chambre de Sylvester, ne laissant entrer qu'une fine bande de lumière. Severus avait veillé à ne pas plonger totalement la pièce dans l'obscurité, sachant que l'enfant en serait effrayé s'il se réveillait. Depuis dix jours, il ne laissait pas son gamin seul une seule seconde. Il l'amenait partout avec lui dans les appartements pour avoir un œil sur lui, et lorsqu'il avait des cours à donner il appeler Echy qui se faisait une joie de s'occuper de son petit maître. Mais lorsque le soir venait, le potionniste s'asseyait au bord du lit après avoir bordé le malade. Il choisissait un livre de conte et lisait une ou deux histoires pour essayer d'occuper l'esprit de son fils.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Petit Serpent ?

Un gémissement lui répondit, suivit d'une quinte de toux. Severus se pencha pour caresser l'épaisse chevelure ébène, ôtant la frange du front trempé de sueur. Il lui faudrait brasser de nouvelles potions à faible dosage. Pensant que l'enfant s'était rendormi, l'adulte se leva pour remonter les couvertures et traversa la chambre d'enfant lorsqu'une petite voix l'appela.

\- Papa... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

L'enseignant grimaça dans la pénombre. Il pensait que son fils avait perdu cette habitude... Mais il était vrai que les circonstances l'excusaient. Alors il revint auprès du môme, et le souleva dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse pour le stabiliser. Direction la chambre de l'adulte, où le duo se glissa sous la couette grise. Severus serra l'enfant contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe du grand lit, et attendit que sa respiration s'apaise pour s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil également.

* * *

 _Juillet 1988 - Manoir de la Blondeur._

\- Voilà, maintenant tu le sèches. Sans frotter, sombre idiot. pesta Narcissa en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu dois prendre la serviette et tapoter sa peau. Elle est fragile, si tu frottes tu vas l'irriter et lui faire mal. Déjà qu'il est mal en point...

A l'idée même que le gamin puisse pleurer, Severus redoubla d'attention et fit ce que son amie lui ordonnait. Lorsque plus une goutte d'eau ne perlait sur la peau sensible, il crut pouvoir souffler. Mais il lui fallut encore apprendre à talquer l'enfant et à le langer, moment qu'il classe immédiatement dans le top cinq des situations les plus gênantes de sa vie. Enfin, il reçut un sourire d'encouragement de son hôtesse.

\- C'est quasiment terminé. Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'habiller.

En voyant le body qu'elle lui tendait, le monstre des cachots se retint de justesse de soupirer. Cette opération périlleuse prit encore dix minutes, mais il put enfin sortir de cette salle de bain digne du Tartare.

Dans le petit salon, Lucius Malfoy reposa les parchemins qu'il était en train d'étudier lorsqu'il les vit arriver. D'un sourcil levé, il interrogea silencieusement son épouse qui lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Satisfait, l'aristocrate déplia ses longues jambes et daigna se lever pour s'approcher de l'enfant qui dormait. Il put ainsi l'observer tout son soûl sans en faire pâtir ses tympans.

\- Ainsi donc, c'est toi la "terreur" ? susurra-t-il en soulevant une touffe de duvet noir, l'air amusé.

Il ne releva pas les traces de coups qu'il pouvait deviner sur les tempes de l'énergumène, préférant s'attarder sur les mains délicates qui étaient rougies au niveau des articulations. Par curiosité, il essaya de tirer délicatement sur l'index de sa main gauche et se sentit soudainement observé. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que le gamin avait ouvert les yeux et lui renvoyait un regard bien éveillé pour son âge.

\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu, jeune homme ? On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était extrêmement impoli ?

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te réponde, il ne sait faire que crier et dormir. lui fit remarquer le potionniste, encore crispé par son expérience précédente.

Ce fut le moment paaarfait pour une nouvelle intervention deNarcissa qui lui indiqua que le gamin semblait encore jeune pour se mettre à parler, mais qu'effectivement il était étrange qu'il ne vocalise pas plus.

* * *

 _Novembre 1991 - Couloir serpentant._

La jeune Yasmine Caroll hésitait à pénétrer dans cette zone de l'école. Non pas qu'elle craigne les Serpentards... plutôt par soucis de conserver sa neutralité dans la vie plutôt animée du château. Mais elle était déjà parvenue jusque là et elle n'imaginait pas abandonner alors que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui retournait le cerveau depuis une semaine. La rumeur annonçant que le fils du professeur Snape était malade ne l'avait qu'agacée au départ. Pourquoi les élèves ne se contentaient-ils pas de vivre leur vie et de rendre leurs parchemins à l'heure au lieu de se mêler de la vie des autres ? Ce fut la succession de détails concordants dans le sens de la fameuse rumeur qui la fit changer progressivement d'avis.

Tout d'abord, l'absence de l'enfant aux repas alors qu'il y occupait d'habitude une place régulière. Puis ce fut au tour du professeur de potions de ne plus apparaître que sporadiquement dans la Grande Salle. Les cours du dit professeur prirent également un nouveau tournant : mieux valait se faire discret et les points chutaient dangereusement pour toutes les maisons sans exception. Un vent de mécontentement planait toujours dans les cachots, les élèves maudissant leur Directeur de maison sans pour autant y mettre leur vigueur habituelle. Tout cela était bien étrange.

La plupart des élèves n'en savaient pas plus et tous spéculaient sans fondement. Mais Yasmine avait un avantage sur eux, qui résidait en sa position de Préfète de Serdaigle. Elle s'estimait d'ailleurs chanceuse - bien que méritante - d'avoir été élue à ce post dès son entrée en cinquième année.

Outre quelques menus privilèges, sa condition lui permettait quelques fois d'entendre des discussions particulièrement intéressantes. Notamment cette conversation surprise lors d'une ronde qui l'amena devant l'infirmerie. Tout d'abord, son attention fut captée par une voix familière mais qu'elle ne parvient pas à identifier immédiatement. Ce fut seulement lorsque Madame Pomfrey prononça le nom de Dumbledore que la jeune fille put assembler les morceaux avant de poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien était. Mais son esprit vif bouillonnait, les paroles lui revenant. L'infirmière semblait menacer Dumbledore de divulguer une information à propos d'un des membres de la famille Snape, et le Directeur la faisait chanter.

Après une dernière hésitation bien vite balayée par sa volonté, Yasmine traversa le couloir en quelques enjambées pour toquer à une porte.

* * *

 _Novembre 1991 - Bureau Snapien._

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Caroll. Je dois avouer être surpris de trouver la préfète de Serdaigle à ma porte à une heure si avancée, mais je vous écoute. Soyez brève, j'ai des copies à corriger.

Évidemment, il mentait. Ce que le professeur souhaitait actuellement plus sur tout était bien plus personnel et il n'en parlerait pas même à son filleul. Mais ce soir, Severus devait être d'humeur clémente puisqu'il accordait à la jeune fille quelques minutes d'un temps qu'il n'avait pas. Courageusement, elle se lança sans rien cacher de ses intentions car ce n'était pas un homme qu'elle tenterait de manipuler.

\- Professeur Snape, je viens vous voir au sujet de votre fils. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir. ajouta-t-elle en le voyant prêt à la couper. Je ne suis pas de ces élèves qui veulent connaître la vie privée de leur professeur, j'ai des valeurs et je pense que ce sont elles qui m'ont offert ma place à Serdaigle. Je voulais simplement vous informer d'une conversation que j'ai surpris durant une de mes rondes. Le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfrey avaient une discussion agitée et j'ai entendu votre nom de famille être prononcé. Je souhaitais vous en avertir, car si les rumeurs au sujet de Sylvester sont fondées vous pourriez trouver dans cette bribe de conversation quelques éléments de réponse.

La demoiselle ayant fini son plaidoyer, elle se tut et osa lancer un regard vers le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Pas d'explosion en vue ?

\- Je vous remercie Miss Caroll, d'être venue de faire part de ceci. Accepteriez-vous de me laisser voir ce souvenir pour que je puisse me faire ma propre idée ?

\- Bien évidemment, Monsieur. Je l'ai déjà extrait en prévision. Le voici.

En récupérant la précieuse fiole contenant un élément peut-être précieux, Severus remercia intérieurement l'intelligence de cette élève.

\- Je préfère être seul pour visionner ceci. Je vous ferai savoir si cela m'a aidé.

Alors que la porte du bureau allait se refermer, Yasmine sourit en entendant très distinctement.

\- 50 points pour Serdaigle.

* * *

 _Novembre 991 - Appartements Snapiens._

Hm, peut-être était-il temps pour Draco de partir. Son parrain avait l'air de vouloir l'étrangler ou de récurer un chaudron particulièrement dangereux avec sa tête et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Lentement, l'adolescent se déplaça en direction de la porte mais fut stoppé par un croassement peu harmonieux.

\- Ainsi donc, tu as pensé qu'envoyer une lettre à tes parents pour les informer de la situation était une grande idée, Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter ! Imagine si la lettre était interceptée ! Qui plus est tu n'as pas les ennuyer avec mes problèmes, je suis adulte comme tu as pu le remarquer, et même professeur ! Je sais être responsable.

\- Responsable hein... Comme quand tu as laissé Sylvester tout seul pendant trois heures alors qu'il avait deux ans ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le jeune Malfoy, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

\- C'était un accident, et je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi ! Tu aurais au moins pu me consulter avant de faire une chose pareille, quelle créature t'as donc piqué pour que tu agisses de manière aussi inconsidérée ?

\- Je savais que si je te parlais de mon projet tu serais contre. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'avertir le parrain et la marraine de ton fils que celui-ci était malade. Il ne me semble pas que cela soit illogique et irréfléchi.

Severus Snape grimaça devant le douloureux rappel. Pourquoi donc avait-il confié la charge de son fils à ce couple d'amis ? Ah oui, après maintes menaces de la part de Narcissa et un chantage odieux de Lucius... Même s'il devait avouer que l'ouvrage qu'il avait pu se procurer grâce à son accord avait été d'une grande utilité à ses recherches.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **noour** **:** Et oui, Poppy a craqué mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir vu la pression qu'elle subit. Le mystère est justement Sylvester héhé... Mais il y a de plus d'infos :p

 **LycorisSnape :** Il fait de la mer*e ahaha :') Et oui, le Dumbledore bashing est clair et net maintenant :') Je n'aime pas du tout Dumby dans l'oeuvre originale, pour moi c'est un vieux manipulateur dangereux. LA suite est déjà écriiiite, j'attend juste quelques jours.

 **Pika-Clo :** Effectivement, il est totalement à côté de sa barbe pour le coup. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé...

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde** **:** Merci :3

 **Snape317 :** Yeaaaah, je suis content :D La suite d'ici quelques jours, pour le moment je tiens toujours mon rythme d'un à deux chapitres par semaine. J'espère te recroiser.

 **brigitte26** **:** On ne soupçonne pas les désastreuses conséquences d'une mauvaise grippe malheureusement :') Bis' !

 **77Hildegard :** Effectivement, le jus de potion était souillé par Dumbledore ! Mais celui-ci finira par payer... Ou pas ;)

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** C'est un vieux gâteux un peu capricieux, notre Dumbledore... Et je m'en donne à coeur joie pour casser son image de gentil monsieur xD

 **MHE2 :** Merci à toi de la lire, c'est fortement gentil ! (cette phrase est peu française, mais bon). Pour répondre à tz question, ses vêtements ont pris feu, ce qui forcément a atteint sa peau et sans l'intervention rapide des adultes nous aurions eu un méchoui de Sylvester. A très vite je l'espère ! J'ai trouvé ton compte héhé, merci des indications :3 Je te suis maintenant !

 **adenoide :** Uhuhu en effet, fort probable.

Réponse à toi dont je n'ai pas compris/trouvé le pseudo (sauf si c'est **Bien le bonjour** ) et qui a commenté le premier chapitre : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Le prochain chapitre [lol celui-ci] est sorti comme tu peux le constater. Je lirai ta fic avec plaisir si tu me donnes ton pseudo sur le site/le nom de ta fic, mais dans ta review aucun des deux n'apparaît. Je suis désolé.

* * *

Never Too Late, de Three Days Grace.

Il y a maintenant beaucoup de personnages non issus de l'univers de J.K. Rowling. Vous aimeriez que je fasse un rappel de leurs maisons/année dans un chapitre prochain ? Merci de répondre, je demande ça pour vous :')

#Katie a une nouvelle fois tous mes remerciements. Que serait cette fic sans elle ? Pas grand chose :')

N'hésitez pas à partager cette fiction avec vos connaissances. Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Tout comme vos reviews, qui m'emplissent de joie !


	10. Intermède - Bilan des personnages

Je publie ceci avant le chapitre 10, pour vous aider à vous repérer au niveau des OC qui sont plutôt nombreux dans cette fanfiction je l'avoue. J'espère que cela vous aidera. Je referai probablement ceci lorsque quelques mois/années se seront déroulés dans ma fic et que les situations/informations seront devenues inexactes.

 **Bilan des personnages OC / Inspirés du Staff**

 ** _Sylvester Snape_** _\- ?_

Pas encore de maison – Non scolarisé.

Aime : Lire avec son père (Severus Snape)

Déteste : Faire des cauchemars quand son père est absent.

Bonus : Il a 3 ans en septembre 1991.

Alors qu'il avait encore deux ans, Sylvester fut tellement effrayé par les cris que poussait Minerva McGonagall dans la Grande Salle qu'il fit une démonstration de magie accidentelle en assortissant la couleur des cheveux des adultes présents avec celle de leurs vêtements. Severus remercia Merlin pendant plusieurs jours de toujours porter du noir, contrairement à ses collègues.

* * *

 _ **Marine Hopkins** – Née moldue._

Poufsouffle – Troisième année.

Aime : Soin aux créatures magiques / Métamorphose

Déteste : Divination

Lorsqu'elle reçut la lettre de Poudlard à ses onze ans, Marine n'y crut pas. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de son père, au point qu'elle n'en parla pas à ses parents, pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque Minerva McGonagall sonna à leur porte et leur expliqua que leur fille était une sorcière !

* * *

 _ **Cecilia Pickery** – Née moldue._

Poufsouffle – Troisième année.

Aime : Charme

Déteste : Histoire de la magie

Lorsqu'elle grimpa dans le Poudlard Express, Cecilia Pickery ne put s'empêcher de penser au livre _Le Crime de l'Orient-Express_ d'Agatha Christie, qu'elle avait lu quelques mois auparavant. Aussi passa-t-elle le trajet à ouvrir grand les yeux au cas où, et fut-elle soulagée en arrivant à Poudlard sans qu'aucune mort ne soit déclarée.

* * *

 _ **Ella Finime** – Sang pur._

Poufsouffle – Troisième année.

Aime : Potion / Soin aux créatures magiques

Déteste : Divination

Alors qu'elle avait été éduquée selon des préceptes strictes et racistes, Ella fut surprise de s'apercevoir que les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus étaient identiques en tous points aux sang-purs. Elle avait d'ailleurs rapidement sympathisé avec deux nées-moldues qui étaient maintenant ses meilleures amies.

* * *

 _ **Romain Fleming** \- Sang pur._

Serdaigle – Deuxième année.

Aime : Sortilège

Déteste : Botanique

Depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge de comprendre l'Histoire de Poudlard, Romain avait été angoissé car il ne se reconnaissait pas de qualité propice à une seule des maisons. Lorsqu'il fut réparti à Serdaigle, sa mère lui écrivit une lettre amusée dans laquelle elle lui confia qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait sa place, mais qu'elle avait préféré ne jamais le lui dire pour qu'il ne devienne pas prétentieux.

* * *

 _ **Yasmine Caroll** – Sang mêlé._

Serdaigle – Cinquième année.

Aime : Vol / Métamorphose / Potion

Déteste : Etudes des runes / Divination

Avant d'apprendre qu'elle était également une sorcière, la jeune Yasmine Caroll voulait absolument devenir avocate pour défendre des cas jugés indéfendables. Elle se passionnait pour les affaires complexes et adoraient lire les archives d'enquêtes pour essayer de comprendre les motifs et vices de l'humain.

* * *

 _ **Leo Winchester** – Sang-pur._

Serpentard – Première année.

Aime : Potions.

Déteste : Histoire de la magie

Depuis l'enfant, Leo et Draco avaient été amenés à se rencontrer régulièrement. Aussi lors de leur rentrée à Poudlard, ils poursuivirent tout naturellement leur amitié. Leo pouvait se vanter d'être un des rares à pouvoir parfois faire entendre raison à l'héritier Malfoy, mais n'en abusait jamais.

* * *

[ Les prochains « invités » pour un caméo : (Issus de la fic _The Twins' Link in Hogwarts_ , EN PAUSE) ]

 _ **Artemis Ombrelina Shields** – Sang pur ||| **Apollon Lucius Shields** – Sang pur._

Serdaigle – Sixième année ||| Serpentard – Sixième année.

Aime : Sortilèges / Botanique / Potions ||| Aime : Potions / Runes / Histoire de la magie

Lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, les jumeaux Shields s'amusèrent à échanger leur place lors de la répartition. Puisqu'ils avaient à l'époque la même taille et la même chevelure, personne ne s'en aperçut avant que leurs parents ne contacte la direction de l'école pour révéler la supercherie. Suite à cette plaisanterie, Apollon dût couper ses cheveux au niveau de ses omoplates, tandis que sa sœur les conserva plus longs.

* * *

Si vous avez des questions auxquelles je peux répondre sans spoiler ma fic, n'hésitez pas à demander !

 **brigitte26 :** J'espère que ça t'a permis de te familiariser un peu avec elleux ^^

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci ! :D


	11. Chapter 10 - Death to The World

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas une seule pièce de monnaie grâce à cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming, et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les imiter/réécrire,car que se sont de véritables personnes. C'est également le cas d'Artemis Shields (qui est l'OC de ma "petit sœur") et d'Apollon Shields (qui est mon OC) dans la fanfic que nous écrivons à quatre mains (et qui est actuellement en pause).

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne touche pas ! Sauf si on demande gentiment et que j'accepte.

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 10 !

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 10 –**** **Death To The World.**

 _Novembre 1991 - Bureau Snapien._

Un morceau de parchemin en main, la préfète de Serdaigle toqua à la porte du Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Elle avait reçu cette convocation le matin-même, la priant de venir à 20h précise. L'anticipation de ce moment avait fait de sa journée un enfer, où les minutes semblaient des heures, mais enfin elle y était !

\- Miss Caroll, pile à l'heure. Installez-vous.

La demoiselle obéit, remarquant que l'enseignant avec toujours l'air aussi épuisé mais que pourtant il lui avait adressé un vague sourire cordial. Les souvenirs lui avaient peut être offert un ticket pour ses bonnes grâces ? Elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, tout ce qui lui importait était de rendre les choses justes.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. En me confiant votre souvenir, vous avez pris une décision qui n'a pas du être facile car cela obligeait à trahir en quelque sorte la plus haute instance de Poudlard. Mais je tenais à vous féliciter et à vous assurer que vous avez fait le bon choix. Grâce à vous, j'en sais maintenant plus sur ce qui a rendu mon fils malade... Une odieuse machination, je dois le dire.

\- Je n'ai fais que ce qui m'a semblé le mieux. Personne ne mérite d'être menacé.

Elle parlait ainsi à la fois de l'infirmière et de Sylvester, qui étaient au final les deux victimes de Dumbledore et de ses plans tordus.

\- Vous avez raison. Vous faites preuve d'une maturité et d'une honnêteté propre à votre maison, mais vous êtes également quelqu'un de bienveillant. Aussi je souhaiterais vous demander un service... Embarrassant. Sachez que c'est la première - et je l'espère dernière fois - que je devrai demander ceci à quelqu'un.

\- Je vous en prie, demandez-moi. Même si je refusais, je vous fais la promesse que personne n'en saurait rien.

\- Très bien... Accepteriez-vous de venir ici quelques soirs par semaine pour vous occuper de mon fils lorsqu'il sera guéri ? J'ai des devoirs à corriger, des potions à préparer et avec un enfant de cet âge je n'ai plus autant de disponibilités qu'avant et je crains toujours qu'il n'arrive un accident.

La demoiselle eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'accepte, à une condition seulement : laissez-moi avoir accès à quelques ouvrages de la réserve ! Je veux en apprendre plus sur toute la magie.

Et ainsi, leur pacte secret fut scellé. Elle viendrait le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi soir durant une heure et demie pour jouer avec l'enfant. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il guérisse...

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1991 - Salon Snapien.__

Severus Snape faisait les cent pas dans son salon, au point d'user le tapis qu'il martyrisait de ses pieds. D'une seconde à l'autre, ses appartements allaient être envahis. Il en avait été averti par une beuglante de la part du couple Malfoy, la veille au soir... Et s'en était rongé les sangs toute la nuit. Pour ajouter à son bonheur, Sylvester avait eut une montée de fièvre inquiétante et sa toux était revenue de plus belle, empêchant l'enfant de se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Aussi le jeune potionniste était-il actuellement d'une humeur massacrante et redoutait les retrouvailles. Soudainement, ce qu'il craignait arriva. Dans une gerbe de flamme, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy firent leur apparition dans _son_ appartement, abîmant _son_ tapis dans _son_ salon.

\- Severus, je constate que tes chères potions ont eu raison de ton cerveau. le salua froidement le Lord, qui pourtant se rangeait d'ordinaire de son côté... Qu'avait donc pu leur écrire Draco pour convaincre ses deux parents de débarquer dans sa vie un jour de semaine ?

\- Lucius, Narcissa... salua le professeur de manière polaire.

\- J'ignore ce qui me retient de ne pas te coller sur ce fauteuil pour te faire rôtir les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de douleur ! Heureusement que Draco nous a prévenu de ce qui se trame dans ce château, sans lui qu'aurais-tu fais ? Tu nous aurais envoyé un avis de décès une fois qu'il aurait été trop tard ?

Severus grinça des dents en retenant avec peine une répartie cynique. Une nouvelle fois, sa bouée de sauvetage vint en la personne de Sylvester qui comme d'habitude sortait de son lit pour venir voir son papa. Mais lorsqu'il vit que son parrain et sa marraine étaient également présents il changea d'objectif et s'empressa d'aller vers eux. Il adorait que la jeune femme le porte pour lui embrasser le front. Mais par dessus tout il adorait lorsque Lucius le soulevait à la hauteur de ses yeux pour le regarder et faire semblant de lui résister alors qu'il finissait toujours par le câliner également. Le gamin fut donc totalement ravi lorsque son parrain le prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans une couverture qu'il venait d'invoquer. Satisfait, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

\- Tu as de la chance qu' _il_ soit présent, sans cela j'aurais mis les points sur les -i. souffla Narcissa en fusillant le père du regard. Mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir tout nous expliquer de cette fâcheuse situation.

Et c'est donc ce que leur hôte s'appliqua à faire avec précision durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malfoy reprenne la parole.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous allons mettre à ton service la médicomage qui s'occupe habituellement de notre famille. Il est inadmissible que cet enfant ne bénéficie pas de soins appropriés par la faute d'un vieil homme probablement sénile.

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1991 - Repère du Trio de Blaireaux.__

Le 25 décembre au petit matin, Ella fut la première debout. Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours adoré les fêtes de Noël et si cette année elle les passait au château, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être enjouée à l'idée de déballer les cadeaux en compagnie de ses meilleures amies Cecilia et Marine. Ne désirant pas attendre plus longtemps, la demoiselle un peu trop enthousiaste se précipita sur les deux lits et ouvrit en grand les rideaux pour les réveiller.

\- Allez les filles, c'est l'heure de se lever ! Vous n'êtes pas des marmottes, sortez de votre hibernation qui n'a que trop duré !

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1991 - Manoir de la Blondeur.__

\- Sylvester... Il est l'heure de te lever.

Un grognement répondit à la voix douce de Severus, qui réprima un sourire. Son fils allait mieux depuis quelques jours grâce aux soins appropriés de la médicomage Larson. Celle-ci avait soigné Draco durant toute sa vie, et avait été d'une efficacité redoutable. Dès que le diagnostic d'une grippe moldue avait été confirmé, elle s'était plongée dans ses recherches et était revenue avec des médicaments moldus auxquels elle additionna des potions préparées par Snape à un très faible dosage pour ne pas abîmer la magie de l'enfant. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le petit patient était de nouveau autorisé à se lever quelques heures par jour, et il avait pu manger un repas presque complet la veille. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particuliers. Tout d'abord, Sylvester était officiellement tiré d'affaires. Et ensuite... C'était Noël ! Et pour une fois, le terrible professeur n'avait pas envie de pester et râler contre cette période de fête. Il voulait que cela soit un jour heureux pour tous, un moment de répit avant de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne restait que quelques jours, alors il encouragea son protégé à sortir du lit une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir tes cadeaux, Petit Serpent ? s'enquit faussement le professeur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

L'enfant n'était pas cupide, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus et il accepta enfin de sortir de son lit, pour venir embrasser son père en guise de bonjour, avant de mettre ses pantoufles pour descendre rejoindre la petite famille qui les attendait.

* * *

 _Décembre 1991 - Salle de banquet désertée pour cause de vacances._

Tous les élèves restant durant les vacances se retrouvèrent assis à la même table pour le déjeuner. L'ambiance était bon enfant, ils étaient en tout et pour tout une trentaine à être restés à Poudlard ce qui facilitait les conversations. Le trio de Poufsouffle rit bientôt à gorge déployée en compagnie du farceur Romain Fleming, sous l'œil amusé de Yasmine qui n'osait pas tellement se mêler à eux...avant qu'un étrange duo n'arrive à la table.

Grâce à la richesse de leurs tenues, tous auraient pouvaient deviner qu'il s'agissait de sang-purs s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été connus. Les jumeaux Shields étaient en sixième année. Artemis à Serdaigle et Apollon à Serpentard. On savait peu de chose d'eux à vrai dire, excepté qu'il valait mieux ne pas leur résister car ils n'hésitaient pas à jouer de leur intelligence et de leurs relations pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Mais pourtant ils n'étaient pas réputés pour être capricieux, simplement solitaires et secrets. La surprise passée de les voir s'attabler au milieu des autres, Yasmine tenta une approche qui se solda par une réussite puisque rapidement la jumelle aux yeux verts lui sourit et entreprit une discussion passionnée avec elle. Seul Apollon ne daignait pas décrocher un mot, sa longue chevelure si similaire à celle de sa sœur cachant assez son visage pour que personne ne puisse deviner à quoi il pouvait songer. La seule nouvelle qui lui tira une expression faciale fut l'arrivée de Leo Winchester à la table. Malgré leur différence d'âge importante, ils se connaissaient de longue date puisque les Shields et les Winchester étaient deux familles amies.

Depuis la table des professeurs, Dumbledore ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cette trêve dans la guerre inter-maison où s'inquiéter des mauvais coups à venir si tous ces éléments plus que prometteurs se mettaient à se fréquenter assidûment.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (des chapitres 9 et 10) :

 **LycorisSnape :** Pour le moment, on se tient légèrement à l'écart de Dmbledore héhé... En même temps il faut du courage et beaucoup de soutien pour faire tomber de son piédestal le directeur de Poudlard ! Et en effet, j'ai remarqué et corrigé ! Merci de m'avoir signalé cette erreur.

 **ElwennSnape :** Je t'ai entendu pour le rappel comme tu as pu le voir dans l'intermède :D J'espère t'avoir un peu aidé. Le chapitre était aussi court que les autres par contre, désolé mais je ne changerai pas le format x_x

 **noour** **:** C'était juste une gaffe de ma part, il s'agissait de Yasmine Caroll mais j'avais oublié de modifier le document. Une erreur d'inattention, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour cela ! Et j'aime bien inventer une vie un peu heureuse à Snapy-Snape.

 **brigitte26 :** Et tu avais visé totalement juste en disant que le parrain et la marraine de Sylvester se feraient une joie de l'accueillir ! Bravo :D Bis' à toi !

 **Pika-Clo** **:** Pour le moment tout est caaaalme. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs ? Mais ce son des Serpentards, la vengeance se mange sous forme de glaçons chez eux x)

 **MHE2 :** J'accepte volontiers ton MP en effet, j'ai beau me relire je ne vois pas les oublis :/ J'ai en principe corrigé les XXX pour ajouter le nom de famille de Yasmine, c'était également une faute d'inattention de ma part. COncernant Snapy-Snape je trouve ça très trs amusant de le faire jongler entre ses humeurs ... Même s'il va finir par craquer je pense x) A très vite !

 **adenoide :** Draco peut être courageux oui, mais est-ce vraiment Gryffondor ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Sylvester a été contaminé par Dumbledore, à travers le jus de citrouille.

 **Snape317** :Oouuuuuuh je suis tout flatté. Je m'attarderai un peu plus longtemps sur les réactions de chacun dans le futur mais j'essaie d'alterner entre les chapitres "drama" et ceux plus "légers".

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Te voilà servie avec la suite héhé ! La famille Malfoy aura toujours un rôle déterminant dans cet fanfic, et tu pourras en apprendre plus :p

 **Nomix4 :** Décidément, on dirait qu'il y a un complot contre toi et cette fic :') Je suis évidemment content que tu prennes toujours du plaisir à me lire ! A très vite je l'espère !

 **:** Hello, welcome nouveau fan ! Bien entendu, je poursuis cette fanfiction ! J'ai encore quelques chapitres écrits d'avance et je continue à les rédiger pour pouvoir assumer le rythme de publication [entre un à deux chapitres par semaine]

* * *

 _Death To The World_ , cherchez ça sur YT vous serez pas déçu.e.s je pense aha.

Sylvester est tiré d'affaire, grâce au soutien des Malfoy. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de la famille Snape à la rentrée ? Sinon, vous aurez pu constater que me suis fait plaisir en incluant les jumeaux Shields, mais vous ne les reverrez pas car en principe ils ne font pas du touuuut partie de cette temporalité. J'avais juste envie de faire un petit clin d'oeil à mon Art' chérie.

Merci encore et toujours à #Katie !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est mon carburant pour avancer !


	12. Chapter 11 - Sea of love

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas une seule pièce de monnaie grâce à cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce que se sont de véritables personnes. Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne touche pas ! Sauf si on demande gentiment et que j'accepte.

J'ose espérer que cette fiction vous plaît toujours.

Bonne lecture de ce onzième chapitre, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes toujours là.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 11 – Sea of Love.****

 _Janvier 1992 - Salle vaporeuse emplie d'adolescents ingrats._

Severus Snape n'avait jamais eu le désir de devenir professeur, c'était bien certain. Cependant sa place d'enseignant à Poudlard lui apportait une protection et également un laboratoire bien plus performant que ce qu'il aurait pu s'offrir avec ses économies. Mais depuis le début de l'année scolaire 1991-1992, même ces avantages ne le comblaient plus et s'il n'avait pas été responsable d'un enfant il aurait probablement fait ses bagages en découvrant cette promotion qui était selon lui la plus catastrophique qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Alors par vengeance, il s'arrangeait pour faire baisser de manière significative les points des maisons les plus incompétentes. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'il débuta son cours.

A peine les élèves installés dans la salle, regroupés par maisons et affinités qu'il prit la parole pour donner ses ordres.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons changer de méthode pour éviter que certains ici ne bénéficient de notes qu'ils ne méritent pas.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur le trio composé de Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, avant de parcourir le reste des rangs.

\- Vous serez donc en binômes, un membre de la maison Serdaigle avec un membre de la maison Gryffondor. Lorsque vous etendrez vos noms, veuillez vous déplacer en silence et en calme pour rejoindre votre collègue. Padma Patil et Seamus Finnigan. Anthony Goldstein et Hermione Granger. Michael Corner et Harry Potter. Terry Boot et Dean Thomas. Lisa Turpin et Ron Weasley...

Lorsque la répartition fut terminée, l'austère professeur fit apparaître la recette du jour au tableau avant d'annoncer qu'il leur restait exactement une heure et quarante cng minutes pour terminer la préparation. Puis d'un air réjoui, il leur communiqua une information essentielle.

\- Pour chaque préparation échouée, les binômes feront perdre 5 points chacun à leurs maisons. Aucune tentative de tricherie ou de passivité ne sera acceptée, je dois pouvoir voir le résultat d'un travail de groupe.

* * *

 _ _Janvier 1992 - Salon Snapien.__

La porte s'entre-ouvrit à peine que déjà le jeune Snape se redressait pour accueillir sa baby-sitter et amie.

\- Yasmine, tu es là !

\- Bonjour Sylvester. Tu vas bien ? sourit Yasmine en déposant son sac contre un mur, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit garçon qui comme toujours était souriant et heureux de la voir.

\- Oui et toi ? Tu as s'tudié quoi en cours ?

La préfète de Serdaigle se retint de rire et corrigea sa prononciation avant de prendre le temps de lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur sa journée... Tout en sa gardant bien de lui dire qu son père avait une nouvelle fois terrorisé ses élèves, dont des premières années. Ah si seulement elle avait le cran de confronter le professeur à ses actes, elle aurait pu lui demander en face s'il comptait humilier également le bambin de la même manière lorsqu'il aurait onze ans et rejoindrait une des maisons de Poudlard. Mais pour le moment, tenter de faire entendre raison au monstre des cachots était une mission suicide, et cela reviendrait à priver Sylvester d'une des rares visites qu'il recevait.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire un puzzle aujourd'hui ? proposa Yasmine alors que son protégé terminait le goûté préparé auparavant par Echy.

\- Oh oui ! On peut faire celui avec les licornes ? s'enthousiasma immédiatement l'enfant en repoussant son assiette.

\- Si tu veux oui. Mais termine d'abord ton jus de fruit, tu sais que ton père y tient. Pendant ce temps je vais chercher le puzzle.

Elle se leva pour aller dans la chambre du garçon, toujours aussi impeccable. Décidément, n'avait-il toujours pas compris qu'il avait le droit de jouer seul ? Ou n'en avait-il pas envie ? Lasse, elle attrapa la boîte du fameux puzzle avant de rejoindre l'enfant qui avait dégagé un coin du tapis pour qu'ils aient de la place.

* * *

 _ _Janvier 1992 -__ _Nid du Phénix._

\- ASSEZ ! J'IGNORE COMMENT CELA EST POSSIBLE, SNAPE AURAIT DÛ VENIR RÉCLAMER MA PROTECTION, CE N'EST PAS IMAGINABLE QU'IL AIT ASSEZ D'ARGENT POUR SE PASSER DE MON SOUTIEN.

Fawkes _(1)_ poussa un court cri, comme s'il jugeait Albus Dumbledore qui avait dévasté son bureau en l'espace de quelques minutes de rage incontrôlée. Le Directeur de Poudlard se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, contemplant l'oiseau qui se permit de lui renvoyer un regard accusateur. Trop de personnes, d'éléments échappaient au vainqueur de Grindelwald et cela l'insupportait. Il devait comprendre où Snape avait pu trouver de l'aide et assez d'argent pour obtenir celle-ci. Le prodige des potions n'avait à sa connaissance aucun proche... Mais il était difficile d'en juger tant l'homme était secret.

\- Cette première tentative a échoué... Mais je vais trouver. Je dois savoir qui est ce garçon... Sylvester Snape. Un enfant ne sort pas ainsi de nul part... Et ne peut pas être confié à n'importe qui.

Un éclair traversa le yeux bleus du Directeur lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait lui même de mentionner. " Pas à n'importe qui " hein... Et certainement pas à un ancien mangemort qui devait sa liberté au soutien de Dumbledore.

\- Snape ne pourra rien contre moi. Il cédera plutôt que de perdre la garde de ce môme, puisqu'il semble s'y être attaché.

Il se saisit d'un parchemin et envoya une convocation à son employé, retenant à grand peine un rictus de satisfaction.

* * *

 _ _Janvier 1992 - Repère des Lions.__

\- Maintenant que nous savons qu'il s'agit du célèbre alchimiste Nicolas Flammel, nous devons comprendre ce qu'il y a exactement derrière cette porte et comment protéger l'entrée. souffla Hermione Granger aux deux garçons, mettant fin à leur petite réunion improvisée dans leur salle commune.

\- On verra ça demain, Hermione. Vous voulez faire une partie de bavboules maintenant ?

La concentration de Ron Weasley avait ses limites, et il désirait maintenant se détendre avec ses amis. Harry accepta avec joie, tandis qu'Hermione sortait un ouvrage de son sa pour lire tout en restant à côté d'eux. Durant ce moment de repos, Fred et George Weasley ainsi que Lee Jordan firent leur entrée dans la salle commune en discutant de manière agitée. Probablement une nouvelle plaisanterie à venir, se dit Hermione avant de reprendre le paragraphe où elle s'était interrompue.

Mais la jeune née-moldue se trompait lourdement. Le trio comique ne cherchait pas à s'amuser, mais au contraire il s'interrogeait. Ils n'était pas hommes à juger, préférant s'attaquer à ceux qui martyrisaient les plus faibles. Et une seule idée avait trotté dans leurs têtes durant la période de Noël : Sylvester. Ils s'étaient habitués à voir le petit bonhomme dans la Grande Salle, et regrettaient vraiment de l'avoir effrayé en début d'année. Ils n'avaient pas été malins et le reconnaissaient volontiers. Mais sa disparition les avaient inquiété, et ils avaient remarqué qu'il semblait encore très fatigué depuis qu'il était revenu. Les rumeurs sur la maladie s'étaient confirmées, mais ils s'étonnaient de la malchance de l'enfant. Comment avait-il pu être contaminé alors qu'aucun autre cas n'avait été décelé à Poudlard ? Non, vraisemblablement il se tramait des choses bien étranges à Poudlard.

* * *

 _ _Février 1992 - Nid du Phénix.__

Severus Snape dévisageait son employeur en conservant un visage parfaitement lisse alors qu'il rêvait d'étouffer le vieux mage avec sa barbe pendant que celui-ci lui epliquait les conditions de leur arrangement... Qui n'arrangeait certainement pas le professeur de potions.

\- ... ainsi vous devrez me joindre son dossier médical et je tiens à être consulté pour toutes les décisions le concernant. Pour débuter, l'enfant ne restera plus seul avec votre elfe de maison. Il viendra passer deux heures le matin et deux heures l'après-midi dans mon bureau pour être sous la surveillance d'un adulte responsable. Non pas que je doute de vos évidemment, mais il serait regrettable que sa garde vous soit retiré et sans mon appui cela pourrait être le cas.

Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un odieux chantage, évidemment. Le Directeur finit par libérer le potionniste, qui à défaut de pouvoir lui hurler dessus n'éprouva aucun remord à claquer violemment la porte avant de terroriser quelques élèves en leur enlevant des points car ils faisaient trop de bruit en marchant.

* * *

 _Février 1992 -Bureau Snapien._

\- Entrez Miss Caroll. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées : Votre rôle de baby-sitter prend fin ce soir. Vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse mais je vous prierai de ne plus revenir, et même d'oublier que vous êtes un jour entrée dans mes appartements. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour dire au revoir à mon fils... Et je vous reverrai en cours.

L'adulte partit sans un mot de plus, ne laissant pas la jeune fille placer un mot pour enter de le convaincre. Son fils ne tarda pas à entrer dans le bureau à son tour, des larmes plein les yeux. Son père lui avait expliqué toute la situation, jugeant que puisqu'il s'agissait de lui il n'avait pas à lui cacher ce qui se déroulait. Et cette manœuvre était tout à fait intelligente, puisqu'ainsi l'enfant pourrait répondre aux questions que Yasmine ne manquerait pas de lui poser, en bonne Serdaigle.

\- Sylvester, pourquoi est-ce que ton père ne veut plus de moi ? Tu sais si j'ai fais quelque chose qui lui a déplu ?

\- Naaaan. renifla le gamin en essayant de se calmer. Mais le Directeur il... il surveille Papaaaa. Et Papa il veut pas que tu ais des problèmeuuuh à cause de nous, parce que le monsieur il va tout surveiller ce que je fais.

La situation s'éclaircit dans l'esprit de la préfète, qui consola l'enfant autant qu'elle le put avant de lui embrasser le front et de partir. Elle noua ses cheveux longs avec un ruban, preuve qu'elle réfléchissait activement à un plan.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **ElwennSnape :** Il y a un début à chaque révolution huhu... A voir simplement quand le feu prendra :D Dumby est pour le moment un peu tranquile... A suivre :3 J'aime quand tu es sadique ahaha.

 **noour :** Merci de me pardonner cet oubli x_x J'espère que la réaction de Dumby t'aura plu mouhahaha, et que tu es rassurée quant à Yasmine et ses intentions.

 **Pika-Clo :** Merci à toi de me suivre avec autant de fidélité, cela me fait plaisir :D Mini Snapy allait vachement mieux... Mais je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est reparti pour un tour !

 **brigitte26 :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Même si parfois les Serpents peuvent être très chaleureux. Bisous !

 **Snape317 :** Il vaut mieux alterner les deux pour mieux torturer le lecteur ahaha 8D Et je ne m'avancerai sur rien concernant Snapy-Junior... Je te laisse constater *fly away* A très vite ^^

 **adenoide :** Toutafé. Si un moment les gens arrêtaient de se prendre pour des Dieux on irait mieux :') Enfin, la famille Snape irait mieux.

 **Rose-Eliade :** Parfait alors, je suis ravi !

* * *

 _(1)_ Fawkes est le nom anglais de Fumseck, le phénix.

Et bah voilà, Dumby n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et prend maintenant les grands moyens pour faire sa loi. Je propose qu'on lance le #dumbadass sur Twitter d'ailleurs :') Concernant le ruban qu'utilise Yasmine, c'est une petite référence au personnage de Violet dans la saga de livres _Les Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire_ (saga qui a été adaptée en un film que je déteste en série dont la première saison est juste extrêmement géniale !). J'ai pas compris sinon. Il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre, mais il est court par rapport aux précédents. Voilà.

 _Sea of Love_ des Cat Power. Moi j'aime beaucoup, à vous de voir. J'essaie de vous faire découvrir des choses de temps en temps.

Je pense qu'on devrait tous ériger un autel pour #Katie sans qui tout ceci n'existerait pas.

J'apprécie toujours autant les reviews et j'aime bien quand des gens rejoignent l'aventure ! Déjà beaucoup de réactions, pour le moment rien de négatif... C'est génial !


	13. Chapter 12 - Danse of the Knights

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas une seule pièce de monnaie grâce à cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce que se sont de véritables personnes. Sylvester est un de mes OC, pas touche sinon je bouffe.

On a toujours du monde pour le chapitre 12 ? J'en perdu des gens en route uhu ?

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 12** – Dance of the Knights**

 _Février 1992 - Repère des Serpents._

Seul le feu crépitant dans la cheminé amenait de la vie dans la salle commune des élèves de Serpentard. Pourtant, les fauteuils et les canapés étaient occupés, il était même rare de voir tant d'élèves d'années différentes se réunir ainsi. Mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Gemma Farley, assumant son rôle de préfète, se leva pour faire face aux siens et lancer la conversation.

\- Très bien. Je pense connaître la raison de ce rassemblement mais je souhaite l'entendre de votre part. Veuillez lever la main pour parler, déclinez votre nom et ne hurlez pas. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux. grimaça-t-elle.

De nombreux bras se soulevèrent, et elle commença par interroger le petit prince des Serpentards.

\- Draco Malfoy. Si je suis ici avec mes camarades ce soir, c'est pour parler du comportement de notre Directeur de Maison.

La préfète hocha la tête et poursuivit le tour des personnes désirant parler.

\- J'ai passé deux heures de colle avec Rusard, car j'étais "trop heureuse". fit savoir une cinquième année.

\- Le professeur Snape a vidé tous les chaudrons de ma classe hier matin, après vingt minutes de cours en affirmant que Mme Trelawney avait prédit une catastrophe. Serpentard a perdu vingt points, tout comme Poufsouffle !

\- Il m'a mis un zéro sous prétexte que ma cravate n'était pas assez serrée ! grogna à son tour un sixième année.

Toutes et tous s'étaient donc réunis pour la même raison. L'heure était grave, les Serpentards perdaient rarement des points dans le cours de leur Directeur de maison... Si celui-ci était d'une humeur massacrante il leur fallait en trouver la raison et résoudre le problème. Sans cela... Leur image en pâtirait.

* * *

 _Février 1992 - Dernier couloir avant la fin de la nuit._

Depuis le mois de janvier, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Lee avaient été confrontés à une situation morale pesante, qu'ils n'appréciaient pas du tout. Leur credo était d'amuser les autres, pas de se torturer ! Après des soirées de réflexion à trois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils avaient décidé de mener l'enquête ! Cela avait commencé par la création d'une liste des actions snapiennes inhabituelles. Liste qui sembla s'allonger au fil des jours, faisant rapidement plusieurs mètres de parchemin tant le potionniste le plus détesté de l'histoire des chaudrons semblait destabilisé.

Il avait ensuite fallu infiltrer les conversations de différents groupes d'élèves, de différentes maisons. Pour cela, ils avaient un avantage de taille : personne ne s'étonnait de les voir roder partout dans le château, puisque tous pensaient qu'ils faisaient cela pour échafauder leur prochaine plaisanterie. Cette impunité leur permettait de discuter avec presque tous les élèves du château, du première année de Poufsouffle au septième année de Serpentard. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert Yasmine. La préfète de Serdaigle était une tête qu'ils connaissaient, mais à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais prêté particulièrement attention. Elle était discrète, sympathique et honnête... Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait rendue intéressante à leurs yeux. Oh non. Il s'était agit d'un pur par hasard qui avait eu lieu durant un dîner. Fred laissait courir son regard sur la table des Aigles et avait surpris la jeune fille... En train d'observer le professeur Snape et son fils. Après une semaine, les Lions avaient vérifié leur théorie : ils n'étaient pas les seuls à enquêter sur l'Affaire Snape.

Se procurer l'emploi du temps de la préfète avait été un jeu d'enfant. Fred et George n'avaient eu qu'à baratiner un peu leur frère aîné pour qu'il leur donne son emploi du temps de ronde, et ils avaient dupliqué le précieux parchemin sur lequel se trouvaient également les horaires de Yasmine. Voilà comment le trio s'était retrouvé à guetter l'arrivée imminente de la demoiselle dans un couloir du septième étage. Alors qu'ils étaient courbaturés à force d'immobilité forcée, des pas légers se firent entendre dans le silence et comme convenu ce fut Lee Jordan qui sortit de leur cachette pour entamer la conversation. Voyant que la demoiselle ouvrait la bouche pour le rabrouer, il souffla rapidement l'objet de sa présence.

\- Les Snape ont un problème.

Ce fut d'une efficacité rare puisqu'après s'être crispée durant quelques secondes, Yasmine se détendit et proposa à son vis-à-vis de dire à ses amis de sortir de leur cachette. Devant sa mine étonnée, elle le rassura.

\- Je ne suis pas adepte de la divination, seulement il est évident que si tu es là, eux aussi. Vous faîtes tout ensemble, comme une véritable équipe.

Dès que tout le monde fut visible, la préfète jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre et les prévint qu'ils avaient peu de temps. Rusard serait là dans dix minutes tout au plus. Il allait falloir la débriefer très très rapidement, tout en étant clair. Les jumeaux cédèrent donc la place à leur acolyte, qui était souvent plus concis qu'eux.

\- On trouve que le professeur Snape a changé. D'après ce qu'on a constaté, ça a commencé avant les vacances de Noël, quand son fils a été absent pour maladie. Seulement la grippe moldue n'ayant pas touché d'autres élèves il y a forcément une machination quelque part. Et même maintenant que le petit est guéri, Snape est un véritable monstre. On a mené rapidement l'enquête et même les Serpentards sont victimes de ses punitions. Pourtant tu dois savoir qu'il ne punit d'ordinaire que rarement les élèves de sa maison. On a donc ouvert l'œil et on a découvert que toi aussi tu semblais troublée par la famille Snape. Et comme on dit, mieux vaut une Serdaigle avertie et trois Gryffondors que trois Gryffondors seuls. lui résuma le jeune homme à la peau mate, inventant pour l'occasion une nouvelle expression.

\- J'accepte de vous aider, tant que vous respectez l'intimité du professeur Snape. accepta rapidement Yasmine avant de leur donner rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle le lendemain à une heure précise, puis de s'éclipser dans sa Salle Commune.

* * *

 _Février 1992 - Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent._

Après deux heures à écouter Dumbledore lui raconter des histoires tragiques au sujet de la guerre, Sylvester avait été autorisé à repartir dans les appartements de son père en passant par les couloirs. Il ne s'était pas attardé, Poudlard n'était vraiment plus amusant. En rentrant, il avait boudé le goûter qui l'attendait, et s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Il se sentait le cœur gros, si gros qu'il lui pesait et que parfois il peinait à respirer.

Il eut juste la force de grimper sur son lit d'enfant, et de faire une cabane avec la couette au dessus de lui. Là il cessa de faire semblant et se mit à trembler, touchant ses joues humides sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de pleurer, mais son esprit semblait déborder de tous cotés et les larmes lui évitaient de justesse de faire une nouvelle explosion de magie accidentelle. Son chagrin dura longtemps, il passa bien une heure sous sa couette, à se frotter les yeux et à essuyer la morve qui coulait de son nez. Mais ce cocon d'humidité et de tristesse fut soudainement déchiré par Severus Snape, qui souleva les couvertures.

\- Espèce de gamin capricieux, tu dois m'obéir ! Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que quand je te dis de manger, tu manges ? REPONDS-MOI !

Il n'avait pas voulu hurler, mais voir que son fils évitait son regard avait suffit à lui faire perdre patience. Il secoua ce foutu gamin par l'épaule pour lui remette les idées en place jusqu'à obtenir un assentiment timide puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Sylvester ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela, mais ce fut la goutte de trop, que ses draps n'arriveraient pas à éponger. La solitude l'envahit. Il n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Plus Yasmine, plus Echy, plus son Papa. Personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait jouer avec lui. Il était seul, même son Papa était parti. Il s'aperçut soudainement que le monde semblait tourner autour de lui, et que sa respiration se faisait difficile. Il commença à se frapper lui-même, pour essayer de récupérer des sensations dans ses muscles pétrifiés mais rien n'y faisait. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Ce n'était pas une chute très importante pour un enfant de son âge, mais sans pouvoir amortir le choc avec ses mains, cela devenait complexe. Il sentit une sourde douleur envahir son corps, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

 _1988 - Lieu humide et vétuste._

Une voix qui supplie, des rires puis des chuchotement. Le froid soudain sur la peau de l'enfant.

Des cris au loin, des cris de femme. De nouveaux rires gras, et le bruit d'une chute.

Des mains puissantes et rêches qui le soulève. Le goût du lait dans sa bouche. La faim qui cesse.

Des hurlements aigus. Une odeur qu'il connaît, une odeur de fer.

Les mains douces qui le berce, et une averse de chagrin qui lave son visage.

* * *

 _Février 1992 - Couloir serpentant loin du vice._

\- On récapitule une dernière fois les garçons. réclama Yasmine, prenant à partie ses trois partenaires pour la Mission Snape. Fred et George, vous allez voir votre contact chez les Serpentards, et vous demandez poliment à être accueillis par une ou un des préfets. Si vous vous heurtez à un refus, on n'insiste pas et on trouvera une autre solution.

\- T'inquiète pas...

\- ... on gère !

Affirmèrent les jumeaux avant de s'éloigner, laissant les deux autres ensemble en silence. Les secondes résonnaient dans le couloir, l'espoir grimpant avec la pression du temps qui s'écoulait. Mais après un petit quart d'heure, les jumeaux revinrent accompagnés de Blaise Zabini et Leo Winchester. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- On accepte de vous faire rentrer, mais si le moindre mot de cette conversation arrive à des oreilles extérieures sachez que vous ne serez plus les bienvenus chez les Serpentards.

Le ton était suffisamment froid pour être totalement convainquant et ils promirent tous de ne rien révéler, avant de suivre les deux Serpents qui les introduirent dans leur domaine. Assise dans un fauteuil, Gemma les attendait et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Sans perdre de temps, ils expliquèrent l'objet de leur visite et furent ravis de constater qu'ils étaient écoutés, et que leur histoire intéressait la préfète puisqu'elle les poussait parfois à ajouter des détails dans leur récit.

\- Et bien, surveillez le ciel car des dragons risquent de tomber dans les prochains jours. Une alliance des maisons se créée aujourd'hui.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** J'aime beaucoup ta manière de résumer les alliances et ce qui peut en découler xD Et il est possible que je cherche à précipiter la mort de notre Dumby international. Très possible, même si je crains d'échouer x)

 **Rose-Eliade :** Encore merci.

 **ElwennSnape** **:** Pour Dumby, j'ai pu remarquer un vent de violence envers lui. Je ne sais pas du touuut pourquoi aha, une idée ? Et tkt pour les jumeaux Weasley... Lee et Yasmine [la fameuse préfète] seront là pour gérer. Faut laisser le teeeeemps. Je te dirai très rapidement ce que je pense de ton bashing lorsque j'aurai lu ta fic héhé. [et oui, je m'y met dès ce soir... Du coup dimanche 12 au soir... Vu que ce chapitre sera pas publié avant mercredi ahaha]. A très vite, chère collègue !

 **Pika-Clo :** Wahou, tant de violence envers une seule personne ! Je suis admiratif, et sache que je prend des notes pour d'éventuelles tortures :3 A très très vite !

 **LycorisSnape :** Je suis teeeeellement content que cette référence ait été appréciée ! Cette série de livre a marqué mon enfance, à peine moins qu'Harry Potter mais tout de même. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre un petit hommage. Concernant Dumby, si tu veux ouvrir les hostilités je t'offre une petite liberté avec lui.

 **Snape317 :** Chouette, je suis très content. J'adore glisser de petites références à gauche à droite mais je n'ose pas tellement le faire. Vu que ça a plu, je pense poursuivre. [Et putain oui, je guette la saison 2 en buvant du café !] Dumbledore risque quand même un peu sa magie là, mais visiblement il s'en contre-fiche. Il a la tête qui gonfle uhuhu. Ne sous-estime pas Yasmine, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour te rassurer aha. Je te remercie de ton suivi ici, cela me fait toujours très très plaisir de lire tes réactions !

 **brigitte26 :** Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est une excellente équipe qui se forme... Héhé.

 **noour :** Sylvester, ou le gamin qui a rien demandé à part des cookies mais à qui il arrive des aventures nulles :') Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Yasmine est là et notre préfète s'accroche avec ses cerfs de toutes ces forces.

 **Nomix4 :** [Déjà toutes mes excuses car visiblement je me suis perdu et j'ai répondu à ta review... Sur le mauvais chapitre argh] Wahou, j'aime les longues reviews alors ne te gène surtout pas pour moi héhé. Comment ça tu n'as pas le droit de le lire ? *j'ai encore zappé un truc je crois* Pour le discussion entre Dumbledore et l'infirmière, c'est dans le chapitre 9 ;) Et oui, Apollon et Artemis. Ce n'est pour le coup absolument pas une référence à Percy Jackson car j'ai lu le premier bouquin et j'ai pas du tout accroché... Non c'était juste une référence à des jumeaux mythiques (c'est le cas de le dire). Du coup je suis content de t'avoir fait rire même si je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle à voir les deux dieux Shields s'attabler avec les autres. Enfin si je vois mais j'ose pas rire car ils me fixent *j'ai peur*. Enfin si cela te rassure, on ne les reverra probablement pas puisqu'ils font partie d'une autre temporalité dans une autre histoire. Breeef tout ça pour finir par te dire que je reste pour le moment à mon rythme de publication [eh, ça fait quand même 4 000 mots par semaine en moyenne... C'est pas si mal]. Je te dis à très vite, et pense à dormir un peu quand même x) *j'ai vu ta review lorsque tu l'as postée... J'étais pas couché non plus*

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** On a tous envie de lui mettre de petites claques :') Et t'en fais pas pour les personnages... Ils ne sont pas à court de ressources.

 **Nox :** Jouer Dumbledore ainsi est un choix de ma part. C'est un personnage complexe et l'avantage des fanfic c'est que je peux déformer les personnalités pour sortir un peu du canon. J'annonce clairement la couleur dans la description de ma fic : Dumbledore bashing. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas poursuivre ta lecture, mais même si je tiens compte de ta remarque je poursuivrai sur cette ligne. Si tu veux lire d'autres choses je te conseille de regarder mes autres écrits.

* * *

La préfète de Serpentard Gemma Farley existe réellement, j'ai trouvé sa trace dans le Wiki en me renseignant, je peux donc vous dire qu'elle apparaît sur Pottermore. Car oui, je tente de coller quand même un minimum à l'univers de J.K. Rowling pour avoir de la vraisemblance dans mon récit.

 _Dance of the Knights_ , de Prokofiev.

On acclame #Katie qui rend cette histoire possible ! Et vous pouvez aussi lui lancer des tomates, car c'est elle qui m'encourage à foncer dans le drama :p

Je vous informe au passage que je co-écris avec **ElwennSnape** sur une autre fanfiction, intitulée _Une journée mouvementée_ ! Celle-ci est publiée sur nos deux profils, donc si vous avez envie de ous laisser tenter par un crossover HP / Dr Who... Foncez !

Je me nourris de reviews, pitié ne laissez pas les auteurs dormir le ventre vide.

 _*Ceci était un message du comité de protection des auteurs*_


	14. Chapter 13 - The Isle of the Dead

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas une seule pièce de monnaie grâce à cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce que se sont de véritables personnes.

Pas touche à mon OC Sylvester.

Et une foule en foliiiiie pour ce treizième chapitre !

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 13 - The Isle of the Dead****

 _Mars 1992 - Nid du Phénix._

A 14h, Sylvester Snape avait gravit les marches qui menaient au Bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. La boule au ventre, il était entré et avait été saluer le vieil homme en lui faisait une rapide bise sur la joue. Il détestait faire cela, mais le vainqueur de Grindewald y voyait une preuve de respect obligatoire et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Aussi l'enfant obéissait-il à contre-cœur, et faisait ce que Dumbledore souhaitait.

\- J'ai des papiers à remplir pour le Ministère de la Magie. Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui.

Commença le sorcier, remplissant le marmot d'espoir, pensant qu'il pourrait retourner chez son père plus tôt. Mais il fut vite déçu puisque le Directeur reprit.

\- Aussi je vais te demander de rester sagement ici, et d'attendre que j'ai du temps libre.

Dépité par cette annonce qui lui ôtait le peu de joie qu'il avait, Sylvester hocha la tête et contempla le bureau pour trouver une occupation ou quelque chose qui le distraie. C'est donc naturellement qu'il fit quelques pas en direction de Fawkes. Les animaux le fascinaient, mais il avait peu d'occasion d'en voir. Alors le phénix tombait à pique pour réjouir le fils Snape qui alla se poster à côté du perchoir sans que le Directeur ne s'en soucie.

\- Bonjour le oiseau. Moi c'est Sylvester. chuchota-t-il en admirant le plumage flamboyant de la créature.

Un trille de bienvenue lui répondit et l'encouragea dans son approche. Alors l'enfant lui parla, se présentant et lui racontant ce qu'il aimait faire, se souvenant des soirées avec Yasmine. L'absence de celle-ci le rendait profondément triste, c'était une de ses amies et elle lui manquait. Elle lui apprenait toujours des choses, et le faisait rire. Mais ça, c'était avant [ndla : Ceci n'est pas une pub. *met ses lunettes*].

L'oiseau semblait attentif au petit-humain qui conversait avec lui, communiquant à l'aide de son chant qui savait faire passer ses sentiments et donc ses réponses. Une petite heure passa ainsi, avant que l'héritier Snape ne fatigue et ne s'assoit par terre, serrant ses genoux contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit soudainement que quelque chose lui serrait l'épaule. Le phénix s'était perché sur lui pour lui tenir compagnie et lui chanter quelques mélodies dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais le mouvement avait attiré l'attention de Dumbledore qui haussa le ton en avançant vers eux à grands pas.

\- Sylvester ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu ailles embêter Fawkes sur son perchoir, , alors que je t'avais dis de rester tranquille ?! Tu me comprends quand je te parle ?

\- Si M'sieur. Je suis resté tranquille. Vous aviez pas dit que j'avais pas le droit de dire bonjour au oiseau.

\- C'était évident, ne fais pas l'idiot !

L'enfant eut peur et recula contre le mur, perdant immédiatement son sourire. Il n'appréciait pas du tout cet homme, il ne s'occupait jamais de lui et lui imposait toujours des choses sans lui demander son avis.

\- Désolé Monsieur Dumb'dore... Mais le phénix il est venu tout seul sur moi !

\- Ne sois pas insolent avec moi. Vas au coin immédiatement, je ne veux plus te voir.

Sylvester se sentit poussé assez violemment dans le dos et se retrouva effectivement dans un dans angles de la pièce. Mais cette punition ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle était injuste ! Il voulait partir, et retrouver Yasmine, et que son papa soit gentil avec lui. Comme avant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il désobéit à un adulte et refusa d'accepter sa punition. Il retourna vers le phénix, se faisant discret. Loupé, le Directeur calcula rapidement la situation et sentit sa patience s'envoler. Il n'était pas fait pour gérer des enfants, malgré son rôle dans cette école. Alors qu'il s'approchait du rejeton Snape, celui-ci put lire sa colère malgré la barbe du vieux sorcier et son visage se décomposa pour refléter sa peur.

\- Arrête donc de paraître triste dès que tu es ici, tu n'es pas malheureux !

\- Je veux mon Papa... réclama doucement l'enfant, espérant pouvoir se sauver.

Mais pour seule réponse, il eut une gifle qui le sonna. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il prit la poudre d'escampette et dévala les escaliers pour fuir.

* * *

 _ _Mars 1992 - Salle d'un cours potionnant.__

Yasmine avait toujours un double cours de potion en compagnie des Poufsouffles le lundi de 14 à 16h. Elle l'avait dit à Sylvester lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui, et lui racontait même souvent ce qui s'y passait pour amuser le plus jeune élève enfant de Poudlard. Aussi le gamin se souvenait parfaitement de l'information et c'est précisément dans ce cours qu'il fit irruption.

Personne n'osait faire de mouvement brusque dans la salle de classe du professeur Snape. Depuis plusieurs longues semaines, les potions étaient devenues une épreuve à passer en tentant de minimiser les pertes de points. Aussi lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sans prévenir, quelques élèves frôlèrent l'arrêt cardiaque et d'autres hyper-ventilèrent. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le fils de leur professeur sadique se précipiter dans leur salle, faire une pause le temps de trouver quelqu'un du regard... Et slalomer entre les chaudrons pour se jeter dans les bras de la préfète de Serdaigle.

\- Yasmiiiiiine ! sanglota-t-il en s'accrochant à elle.

Encore sous le choc, elle mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais la surprise passée, elle souleva le gamin pour le caler sur ses genoux, caressant son dos et ses cheveux pour le calmer.

Dans l'esprit de Severus Snape, un gigantesque point d'interrogation était apparu, clignotant pour l'avertir d'un problème. Pourquoi donc son fils se trouvait-il ici ? Il aurait dû être avec le professeur Dumbledore - comme l'arrangement l'avait convenu - et non pas libre de vagabonder dans les couloirs au risque de débarquer dans une pièce dangereuse. Celle-ci, par exemple ! Et bravo pour la discrétion... Maintenant tous les élèves allaient s'interroger sur les relations entre la famille Snape et la jeune Miss Caroll. Que de situations périlleuses en perspective. Il lui fallait réagir, et il reprit son air de monstre des cachots avant de s'approcher du duo.

\- Sylvester, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Maintenant, dans ta chambre ! Nous parlerons de ton comportement ce soir.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Severus, lorsqu'il vit la préfète des Aigles se redresser en conservant l'enfant dans ses bras, et lui faire face. Mais. Que.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, professeur Snape... Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Votre fils est un des enfants les plus obéissant que j'ai pu voir, et s'il se trouve ici il a probablement une très bonne raison. Mais vous ne cherchez même pas à la connaître, car vous vous concentrez sur les conséquences que cela peut avoir sur vous et votre réputation. Vous agissez de manière égoïste, et indigne d'un parent. Je peux deviner que ce rôle est difficile à tenir, surtout en tant que professeur et unique parent mais vous devriez tenter de communiquer autrement que par les cris et la punition. Vous terrorisez Poudlard depuis longtemps et personne n'est venu se plaindre car les résultats aux examens prouvent que vous êtes un bon enseignant. Mais vous faîtes un père médiocre, si ce n'est mauvais ! Est-ce que vous avez pris le temps de le regarder lui, au lieu de regarder le problème qu'il cause en étant ici ? J'en doute, si vous l'aviez fait vous auriez vu ceci !

Et elle prit délicatement le menton de Sylvester pour montrer son visage au potionniste blême. Une marque rouge vif s'étalait sur la joue gauche de l'enfant, couvrant même son oreille qui semblait avoir gonflé.

* * *

 _Mars 1992 - Salle mystérieuse ayant une utilité peu précise._

Le trio des plaisantins de Gryffondor avait été le premier à franchir la porte de la Salle sur demande. Ils avaient pris leurs aises en s'installant sur des fauteuils, discutant entre eux. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, ce fut pour laisser le passage à Draco Malfoy, accompagné comme toujours de Leo Winchester. Blaise Zabini n'était pour une fois pas présent, étant en retard sur un devoir à rendre le lendemain.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que Yasmine n'arrive à son tour. Elle avait préféré repasser dans son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires de classe et se rafraîchir le visage. Mais dès qu'elle fut entrée, des acclamations s'élevèrent autour d'elle et les jumeaux firent semblant de s'incliner sur son passage.

\- Félicitation ! Tu as ...

\- ... définitivement des ...

\- ... pulsions suicidaires ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George, toujours parfaitement synchrones.

Les deux Serpentards présents se levèrent pour lui serrer la main, très cérémonieux. La jeune fille avait eu plus de courage que toute la maison Serpentard réunie. Evidemment, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés et ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire mais en soit... Yasmine avait fait grandement avancer la situation, en bottant proprement les fesses de leur Directeur de maison.

Enfin, tous se rassirent en formant un cercle et discutèrent de ce qu'il leur fallait faire maintenant. Ils acceptèrent tous la proposition de Leo, qui consistait à trouver un nom pour leur groupe. Car il y avait un certain manque de classe dans le fait d'énumérer tous les noms pour se désigner. [ndla : On sent que j'étais au bout de ma vie, ou pas ?] Ils se plongèrent alors dans leurs pensées et chacun marqua son idée sur un morceau de parchemin. Ils conservèrent les meilleurs et délibérèrent.

\- Nous avons donc... " _Gardiens du Secret Snape_ ", " _Protection des Affaires Familiales_ " ou " _Protecteurs de Mini Snape_ ". récapitula Lee.

\- Je pense que nous devrions abandonner "Protection des Affaires Familiales" ... On dirait un département du Ministère ! s'exclama Yasmine.

Après une concertation silencieuse, ils acceptèrent tous d'enlever ce choix. Il ne restait plus que deux possibilités.

\- Prenons le plus drôle, au moins on aura une raison valable de ne jamais dévoiler à quiconque notre secret. Imaginez-vous en train d'expliquez à McGo' ce que PMS veut dire. proposa George, intelligemment.

\- Je crois que nous sommes tous s'accord pour valider " _Protecteurs de Mini Snape_ " alors.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant de voir l'heure et de se décider à se séparer.

\- Une chose est certaine. affirma Draco Malfoy, alors qu'il remettait sa cravate en place. Mon père en entendra parler ! Il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, mais il adore Sylvester, et il était déjà très remonté lorsque celui-ci était malade. Je pense que Snape recevra une beuglante d'ici quelques jours. Et si Merlin est de notre côté... Cela se déroulera sûrement dans la Grande Salle.

Ils partagèrent un dernier fou-rire, avant de sortir les uns après les autres de la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les PMS avaient de grands projets.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **noour :** En effet, Snape a foiré son coup là... On peut même dire qu'il a fait du gros gros n'importe quoi. Mais il est sur les nerfs et c'pas fini :')

 **ElwennSnape** : Je partage ton engouement pour les alliances entre les maisons... C'est du génie à l'état brut, chacun apporte ses points forts.

 **brigitte26 :** Oui, Harry apparaît dans mon histoire. Parfois. Il n'est pas du tout l'élément central comme tu l'auras remarqué. Je préfère donner la parole à d'autres personnages, moins présents dans l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling.

 **Rose-Eliade :** Comme toujours, merci !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Severus est un peu un concombre *j'aime pas les concombres* sur les bords et il préfère s'en prendre à tout le monde plutôt qu'à lui lorsqu'il se sent coupable... La psychologie cheloue de base.

 **Pika-Clo :** Actuellement, Snape est en colère sur tout le monde... Et surtout sur lui-même mais il assume pas ce grand couillon xD L'alliance inter-maison était primordiale pour moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai ajouté pas mal de persos à gauche à droite. Je suis rusé *ou pas* J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également fait plaisir, on en apprend... Beaucoup. A très très trèèèèèèèès vite.

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Tellement d'idées réjouissantes... Que je continue de noter pour mon plus grand plaisir !

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup de lire ^^ Et nop, il n'y aura pas d'adoption d'Harry par Snape. J'adore ce genre de fanfic *oui vraiment* mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite écrire.

* * *

J'adore mettre Snape dans l'embarras... Et je dois dire que Yasmine m'y aide bien. Enfin bon, elle a du caractère, c'est tellement cool.

Rachmaninov, _The Isle of the Dead_ , Symphonic poem Op. 29

Alors alors, j'ai une question amusante pour vous : Vu son caractère actuel, où pensez-vous que Sylvester serait réparti si le Choixpeau tombait sur sa tête maintenant ? *oui, même si actuellement il a même pas dix ans*

#Katie, tu es merveilleuse. Merci, cette fiction te doit tout. Vraiment. Je sais pas si tu passes ici parfois mais voilà.

Hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si ce n'est que deux/trois mots ça me fait toujours plaisir et je répond à tout le monde ! Même si c'est très long ou très court, tant qu'il y a du contenu je prend le temps de vous répondre.


	15. Chapter 14 - Yellow Submarine

L'univers et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'en servir pour pouvoir écrire tranquillou. Je ne touche aucun argent avec cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les imiter parce que se sont de véritables personnes.

Pas touche à mon petit chou Sylvester.

 **\ Attention publique sensible, mention ici de scène violentes et de sexe non consentant ! /**

Voici venir le temps du chapitre quatoooooorze !

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 14 - Yellow Submarine****

 _Mars 1992 - Salle de banquet grouillante._

Surprise à la table des professeurs en ce matin morne du mois de mars. Toutes les personnes présentes se réveillaient grâce à leurs boissons chaudes favorites. Mais Merlin avait visiblement entendu les PMS car un hibou déposa une lettre rouge écarlate, déjà fumante devant l'assiette du professeur de potion. Celui-ci regretta d'être sorti de ses cachots ce matin, lorsque la voix de Narcissa Malfoy en sortit, vrillant les tympans des personnes non-préparées au choc.

" Severus Snape,

Quel inconscient faites-vous de laisser votre fils sous la seule surveillance d'une personne qui n'a aucune qualification pour s'occuper d'un enfant en bas-âge ?!

Qui plus est, il n'est guère futé de votre part de tenter de me cacher la situation, alors que le principal concerné est mon filleul. A croire que vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon depuis la dernière fois. Il est aberrant qu'un adolescent de première année soit plus responsable que vous, professeur Snape. Il est temps pour vous d'admettre que votre ego est disproportionné, et qu'il nuit à votre rare entourage. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous aurait fait subir mon époux si vous aviez fait les mêmes erreurs avec Draco.

Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas réitérer cette grossière erreur, et de prêter attention à mon filleul. Sans quoi je n'hésiterai pas à faire savoir mon droit de regard sur l'éducation de cet enfant et interviendrai dans votre vie privée sans aucun égard pour vos sentiments.

Narcissa Malfoy.

PS : Je tenais à remercier Miss Caroll, qui d'après mes informations a su trouver les mots pour vous parler. "

A la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy contrôlait avec peine son sourire moqueur, tandis que Leo pleurait de rire sur son épaule. Un regard vers les autres maisons leur appris que Yasmine avait simplement l'air amusée et gênée tandis que les Lions échangeaient quelques gallions entre eux.

* * *

 _Mars 1992 - Appartements Snapiens._

Severus Snape buvait un verre de whisky pur feu, plongé dans de bien mauvaises pensées. Narcissa avait parfaitement réussi son coup, le ridiculisant devant la majorité de Poudlard. Il avait maintenant envie de s'enterrer ici, et de ne plus communiquer que par hibou avec des fournisseurs d'ingrédients de potions. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, puisque sa cheminée flamboya soudainement, laissant sortir le majestueux Lucius Malfoy. L'espion de Dumbledore poussa un nouveau soupire en évitant de se retrouver face à son ami.

Celui-ci se désintéressa de toutes façons de lui, et sortit de son salon pour se rendre dans la chambre de son filleul. La lettre que Draco avait envoyé l'avait bin plus choqué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il désirait vérifier par lui-même les dires de son fils. Il toqua donc à la porte, et lorsque l'enfant accepta qu'il entre, poussa le battant et pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Sylvester.

\- Parrain ? Mais... Pourquoi t'es là ? s'étonna le gamin, se levant pour venir lui dire bonjour.

\- Draco m'a prévenu après ton altercation avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Je venais voir comment tu allais. sourit vaguement le Lord, qui malgré son adoration du protocole aristocratique avait abandonné l'idée d'obliger Sylvester à le vouvoyer, et à construire des phrases plus complexes. Cela viendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait moins craintif.

Ne perdant pas de vue la raison première de sa visite, il s'agenouilla pour permettre à l'enfant de lui embrasser la joue... Et en profita pour observer son visage à son tour. Alors Draco n'avait pas exagéré les faits... Le Directeur avait bel et bien levé la main sur l'enfant, et de manière violente puisqu'un hématome maculait toujours le côté gauche de son visage. Avec une délicatesse quasiment exagérée, Lucius avança son pouce vers la zone incriminée pour en tester la sensibilité. Mais Sylvester prit peur en le voyant faire et recula d'un pas, refusant que l'adulte le touche.

\- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'aristocrate, pour détourner son attention de son geste précédent.

\- Un peu...

\- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Severus te soigner ? Tu n'aurais plus rien en quelques heures.

\- Je veux pas qu'il me fasse mal aussi. renifla l'enfant, détournant les yeux.

\- Dis-moi... Est-ce que Severus t'a frappé ? s'enquit Lucius, prêt à aller torturer son ami si c'était le cas.

\- Nan... Enfin si. Avec les mots, il fait mal. Il comprend pas, il crie tout le temps.

Son parrain comprit donc la situation, et après quelques minutes de discussion supplémentaire, il s'excusa pour aller passer un sérieux savon à son crétin d'ami.

* * *

 _1987 - Forêt loin de toute habitation._

Le vent avait cessé de souffler dès qu'il avait pénétré l'immense forêt. Au milieu de ces multiples troncs, pas une brise ne passait et l'atmosphère était chargée d'une magie violente et d'une aura de peur. Severus sentit une branche craquer sous ses pieds et il remercia mentalement la magie qui lui permettait à l'aide d'un simple _Lumos_ de s'orienter. Il avança en silence pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir d'autres personnes. Un rapide coup d'œil le fit grimacer intérieurement. Greyback, Nott, Yaxley, Goyle père... Et tant d'autres. Uniquement des hommes, réputés pour leur absence de moral. Que du beau monde en soit. L'attention du mangemort espion fut attirée par Greyback qui laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction.

\- En l'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ce soir nous nous offrons une nuit de plaisir, dans la continuité de ce que souhaitait le Lord.

Crabbe père fit son entrée, menaçant de sa baguette un groupe de femme aux mains liées dans le dos, pieds liés entre elles, et visiblement victimes d'un sort de mutisme. Un véritable cauchemar, pour le potionniste qui se morigéna. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne s'agirait pas une réunion amicale des "anciens fans de Voldemort"... Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait accepté de suivre son épouse à un dîner mondain. Un prétexte... Il s'agissait d'un prétexte parfait pour ne pas participer à ce qui allait suivre. Déjà les autres mangemorts présents choisissaient une victime et baissaient leurs braguettes pour procéder à l'acte infâme et inhumain. Mais que restait-il d'humain à ces hommes manipulés par une idéologie raciste, inculquée par un sang-mêlé ?

\- Bah alors Snape, t'aime pas les femmes ? ricana grassement Nott en voyant que le maître des potions n'avait toujours pas fait un geste.

\- Si je les aime. marmonna l'espion, renforçant ses défenses.

Il les aimait oui, mais plutôt consentantes et dans une chambre chauffée. Seulement, il se retrouvait dans un pétrin sans nom et il n'avait pas d'issue de secours... S'il partait, il serait unanimement considéré comme un faible ou pire, un traître. L'élément à abattre. Alors la mort dans l'âme, il s'approcha d'une femme aux cheveux à peine plus clairs que les siens, puis s'éloigna du groupe avec elle.

* * *

 _ _Mars 1992 - Salle de banquet grouillante.__

Le repas battait son plein. Quelques Serdaigles discutaient d'un projet d'association dans Poudlard, les Gryffondors pariaient sur le prochain match de Quidditch, espérant qu'Harry serait à la hauteur. Les PMS eux, cogitaient en jetant des regards plus ou moins fréquents sur le professeur de potions qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Sylvester n'était pas présent à ses côtés, et Yasmine supposa que l'enfant n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en compagnie du Directeur Dumbledore et qu'il devait être en compagnie d'Ecky.

La tranquillité relative de ce dîner fut troublée - et nous pouvons même dire gâchée - par l'arrivée de Lord Malfoy. L'aristocrate traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide sans avoir l'air pressé [ndla : un travail de chaque instant, je vous l'avoue], allant jusqu'à la table réservée au personnel de l'école.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. En ce jour et devant témoins, j'utilise mon droit de regard en tant que Parrain pour vous tenir éloigné de l'héritier Snape. J'invoque ce droit aux vues des raisons suivantes : négligence du bien être de l'enfant et violence sur mineur.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **ElwennSnape :** J'ai senti une rage certaine envers Dumbledore. Me serais-je trompé ? Et j'avoue que j'aimerais rentrer dans mon histoire pour voir Yasmine tenir tête à Severus... Pitiez laissez-moi faire ça ! Et les PMS sont ravis de ton approbation :3

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci encore de me suivre ! :D Et oui, on peut dire que Dumby a la barbe coincée dans les embrouilles...

 **Pika-Clo** **:** Et bien écoute, si tu te sens capable d'intégrer les PMS rejoins-les ils recrutent héhé. Je pense que ce chapitre a répondu a tes interrogations concernant Snape... Et son éventuelle prise de conscience :') J'aime bien tes idées concernant la maison. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que d'ici à ce qu'il ait onze ans, Yasmine ne sera plus élève de Poudlard !

 **brigitte26** **:** Je suis tellement content que tu apprécies Yasmine :D Ce personnage [uhuhu] me tient vraiment à cœur... Et encore ma Yasmine irl a encore plus de crans que celle de cette fic. L'idée des PMS est - je l'avoue modestement - un petit coup de génie aha !

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** **:** On peut tout à fait résumer la situation comme tu l'as fait ahaha :') J'adore ! Et oui tu m'inspires beaucoup niveau sadisme même si j'y vais doucement pour ne pas gâcher la suite de la fic !

 **Noour :** Euh ouais, Sev est toujours un galérien des sentiments en effet :') Mais c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir, n'est-il pas ?

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Si seulement on pouvait secouer les persos à distance aha :") A très vite !

* * *

Alors ouiiii en effet j'ai fais des mangemorts des gens homophobes en plus d'être racistes. Parce que je pense sincèrement qu'ils le sont. Concernant Snape, je vous laisserai découvrir son opinion sur les LGBT+ plus tard. Même si à mon avis vous vous en doutez.

Ce chapitre était pas mal court, ok j'avoue. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à joindre les deux bouts en ce moment, entre le travail pour la fac, cette fiction, un article en cours d'écriture, les projets personnels et recherche de boulot (ce qui n'est pas easy easy en tant que personne trans). J'espère que vous comprendrez la galère et m'excuserez pour le peu de mots.

 _Yellow Submarine_ par The Beatles

#Katie, une des merveilles de ce monde ! Tu ajoutes une part de magie là où tu passes.

Hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore vous lire et je répond.


	16. Chapter 15 - The Magic of the Wizard

La plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'inspirer de son univers pour pouvoir écrire sans avoir trop de recherches à faire !

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les imiter parce que se sont de véritables personnes.

Pas touche à mon petit chou Sylvester.

Voici venir le temps du chapitre quinze ! Je suis vraiment navré pour le retard, je vous explique tout à la fin.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 15 -**** ** **The Magic of the Wizard's Dream****

 _Juillet 1992 - Impasse du bonheur._

Suite à la déclaration publique de Lucius Malfoy, l'année scolaire s'était terminée sans encombre. Severus s'était fait secouer le chaudron de nombreuses fois par Narcissa et subissait encore maintenant le sarcasme récurrent de Draco. Mais malgré tout, la famille d'aristocrates demeurait présente pour les Snape, et c'était tant mieux puisque les vacances étaient déjà là. Mais visiblement, la notion de "vacances" était extrêmement différente dans cette famille. Le potionniste n'ayant pas un salaire très élevé, il avait choisi de venir passer le mois de juillet dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, comme toujours. C'était une petite maison, pas grand chose mais grâce à la magie et l'aide d'Ecky c'était devenu très bien pour Sylvester et son pè deux avaient une chambre, celle du plus petit était même décorée selon les conseils avisés de Narcissa.

Et c'est ainsi que le premier lundi des vacances, l'unique fils Snape sortit de ses draps violets, pour poser un pied nu sur le parquet en bois blanc. Il bailla en plissant les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du jour. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés la veille, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Après avoir trouvé ses pantoufles cachées sous le lit, il sortit dans le couloir et fut assailli par une odeur de café. L'enfant se sentit soudainement bien plus en forme, et dévala les escaliers pour sauter sur son père, déjà attablé devant une tasse fumante.

\- Bonjour, Petit Serpent. Bien dormi ?

\- Vui et toi P'pa ?

\- De même. Chocolat chaud ? proposa le père, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Ouiiiiiii !

Et ainsi se déroula le premier petit déjeuner. Après avoir dévoré ses toasts, puis bu sa boisson en se faisant de superbes moustaches, Sylvester eut le plaisir de passer un moment privilégié avec son père. Celui-ci avait pensé à emmener les jeux de l'enfant dans le salon, bien décidé à lui apprendre à jouer... Même s'il devait pour cela compromettre sa réputation si cela venait à se savoir. Il voyait déjà de loin les regards méprisants des Serpentards s'ils apprenaient que leur Directeur de maison avait passé deux heures à genoux, à monter et démonter d'étranges briques moldues pour construire des maisons avec son fils. Enfin, ce dernier sembla convaincu et laissa l'adulte aller prendre sa douche, et préparer le repas. Ecky ne viendrait les rejoindre qu'à la fin de la semaine, car Severus lui avait confié une mission importante. En attendant ils se débrouilleraient, après tout ils étaient des sorciers par Merlin !

\- P'pa ?

Severus sursauta en entendant la voix du gamin, et baissa les yeux pour le voir à côté de lui. Concentré comme il l'était, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Fait rarissime, vu ses capacités de vigilance constante qui auraient fait pâlir Maugrey Fol-Oeil de jalousie.

\- Oui Sylvester, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

L'enfant sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de faire non de la tête. Intrigué, son père lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait appelé.

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ?

Cette demande murmurée émue le potionniste, qui déposa immédiatement ses ustensiles sur la table, et prit son fils contre son cœur.

\- Tu peux toujours avoir un câlin, mon Serpent. affirma-t-il, réalisant que son petit commençait à prendre plus d'assurance, et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

* * *

 _Août 1992 - Impasse au bonheur_

\- C'bientôt le moment ? Dis P'pa, on part quand pour voir Parrain et Marraine ?

Le dit "P'pa" soupira une énième fois et se saisit de son fils, le hissant contre son torse, calant la petite chose sur sa hanche pour qu'il ne lui pèse pas.

\- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai montré l'horloge ? Et bien tu dois attendre que la petite aiguille soit sur le onze et que la grande soit sur le six. Nous avons rendez-vous à onze heure et demi chez les Lucius et Narcissa, il serait impoli d'arriver avant.

Si seulement Sylvester n'avait pas un réveil interne si performant... Il aurait ainsi pu le réveiller à dix heures, et auraient été prêts à temps. Alors que fidèle à lui-même, l'enfant avait déboulé sur le lit de Severus à huit heure cinq, lui sautant dans les bras pour le sortir de sous la couette efficacement. Et depuis ce levé en fanfare, le gamin n'avait pas cessé de bondir dans tous les sens. Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, et Severus saisit la main du petit pour qu'il ne tombe pas en sortant de la cheminette.

* * *

 _Août 1992 - Manoir de la Blondeur._

Aussitôt le duo arrivé, que les retrouvailles se firent. Contrairement à ce qu'ils laissaient penser en dehors du Manoir Malfoy, ceux-ci étaient plutôt démonstratifs. Evidemment pas autant que les Weasley, mais Narcissa n'hésita pas un instant à se pencher pour soulever son unique filleul et lui embrasser délicatement les joues, ce qui les fit rosir. Et des bras de Lady Malfoy, Sylvester passa dans ceux du Lord. Celui-ci le scruta plutôt sévèrement quelques instants avant d'écarter sa frange pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Nous sommes ravis de te voir, Sylvester. Tu as encore grandi, c'est bien. Un jour tu seras bel homme comme ton parrain.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire le gamin, et d'arracher un demi-sourire aux deux autres adultes témoins de la scène. Ils passèrent ensuite dans le petit salon, et Narcissa fit appeler Draco.

L'adolescent blond interrompit brusquement sa conversation avec les autres membres des Protecteurs de Mini Snape, et rangea soigneusement le collier en bonbon qui leur permettait d'échanger, avant de se précipiter en bas avec un manque certain d'élégance.

\- Bonjour Parrain, bonjour Sylv'. salua-t-il, venait embrasser l'adulte, et tapotant la tête du gamin qui lui adressa un signe de main.

Depuis que Draco l'avait aidé l'année précédente, le rejeton Snape lui vouait une admiration particulière. Rien de malsain, il souhaitait simplement lui ressembler le plus possible. Il avait été jusqu'à demander à son père si ses cheveux pouvaient devenir blonds lorsqu'il grandirait. Mortifié, Severus avait surtout évité de lui parler des colorations magiques pour cheveux, préférant ne pas avoir un sosie des Malfoy sous son toit.

* * *

 _Août 1992 - Impasse au bonheur._

\- Tu sais bien que nous devons retourner à Poudlard. J'y travaille et tu retrouveras ton amie Yasmine là-bas.

\- Je veux pas y aller... Je veux rester ici, c'est la maison ici !

Le potionniste se pinça l'arête du nez, prenant sur lui pour demeurer le plus calme possible face à ce léger caprice. Les années précédentes, Sylvester était trop jeune pour se préoccuper du changement de lieu. Cette année était une nouveauté, l'enfant prenait enfin un peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Malheureusement, cela entraînait parfois des mésententes. Enfin, rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, jeune homme. Ici l'adulte c'est moi, et l'enfant c'est...

\- L'enfant c'est moi. grommela le concerné.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ? insista Severus, tenant à ce qu'il retienne cette leçon pour au moins une semaine.

\- Que j'dois obéir à toi ?

\- Pas exactement. Tu dois obéir aux adultes quand ils font les choses pour ton bien. Et aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Par contre si un jour, un adulte te fait du mal tu dois absolument le dire. A moi, ou à Lucius et Narcissa par exemple.

Cette leçon était importante, son fils devait comprendre qu'il était protégé, et que les adultes devaient être bénéfiques.

\- J'ai compris, j'crois.

\- Tant mieux alors. Assieds-nous, que nous puissions terminer cette conversation. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Enthousiaste, l'enfant obéit. Merlin le pardonne, Severus savait d'avance qu'il allait être déçu.

\- Tu as bien poussé, Petit Serpent. Dans notre monde, il est courant d'envoyer les enfants à l'école pour les instruire avant l'entrée à Poudlard. Seulement, certaines familles préfèrent avoir recours à des précepteurs particuliers, pour des raisons de pratique ou de rang dans la société. Et après en avoir discuté avec les Malfoy, nous avons tous jugé qu'il serait plus approprié pour toi d'avoir un précepteur. Il pourrait venir te faire cours ici, et serait tenu à une clause de confidentialité.

Voyant le regard perdu de son fils, il expliqua rapidement.

\- Il vaut mieux pour ta sécurité que tu restes à Poudlard ou à la maison. Et une clause de confidentialité permet de garantir que cette personne ne pourra dire à personne qu'il t'enseigne à domicile, voire même qu'il te connaît. C'est également pour ta sécurité, et notre vie privée.

Comme Severus l'avait prédit, Sylvester ne fut pas enchanté du tout par cette nouvelle et le fit savoir... Bruyamment.

\- J'ai rien fait de mal, t'as pas le droit de punir moi !

\- "De me punir". Et ce n'est pas une punition, c'est pour faire de toi un sorcier bien élevé, et instruit.

\- Je veux pas, veux pas, veux pas ! Veux rester avec toi, et 'Cissa et Lucius !

\- Je suis l'adulte, et comme je te le disais plus tôt : je prend cette décision pour ton bien. Ce n'est pas discutable, j'ai déjà plusieurs rendez-vous fixés début septembre pour évaluer la personne la plus capable.

L'enfant se renferma sur lui-même, persuadé que cela demeurait une forme de punition nouvelle. Son père n'insista pas et le laissa réfléchir. Il reviendrait le voir plus tard.

* * *

 _ _Septembre 1992 - Appartements Snapien.__

Severus allait devenir fou, c'était certain. Alors qu'il était en pleine tentative de négociation avec Sylvester, le portrait qui gardait ses appartements annonça une visite. Un rapide regard à l'horloge apprit au potionniste qu'en effet, le temps avait défilé et qu'il était l'heure. L'heure de ? De recevoir un énième candidat pour le poste de précepteur de Sylvester Snape. Et si l'enfant avait au début daigné faire un effort, il semblait maintenant décidé à ne plus rencontrer personne. Bon, évidemment Severus devait lui reconnaître des circonstances atténuantes puisque le deuxième candidat avait prévu d'utiliser des châtiments corporels, et le cinquième était quelque peu étrange avec son obsession pour la propreté. Mais le résultat était là. L'enfant avait réussi à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en pyjama, alors qu'un autre candidat attendait devant la porte.

Se souvenant de ce fait, le Directeur des Serpentards se recomposa un visage sévère et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur Holmes ?

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **ElwennSnape :** Dans les dents et hop qu'on tire sur sa barbe :p Et comme tu peux le voir, ici la famille Malfoy est assez positive. J'en ai une vision assez... Particulière. Cœur sur toi également, des bisous de Gab' :3

 **Rose-Eliade :** Je l'apprécie également beaucoup. je regrette qu'on n'en sache pas plus sur lui dans l'oeuvre originale.

 **brigitte26 :** Aha, à voir... Et effectivement Dumby va devoir se tenir loiiiin de la famille Malfoy ou sa barbe pourrait sentir le roussi :D Bisous ^^

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** **:** Ainsi donc je participe au gonflage de chevilles... Et bien parfait, parfait. N'hésite pas à proposer diverses tortures.

 **Pika-Clo :** Vui, le rythme est toujours lent mais vous apprenez plein de petites choses héhé. J'aime bien ce mode de fonctionnement, qui ne va pas toujours à l'essentiel. Et Severus est complètement dépassé par les événements, le pauvre petit chou. [il va me frappeeeer aaaah].

 **noour** **:** Mais non mais non, reste donc ici ! On peut le frapper tous ensemble o/

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Les Malfoy sont cool. Et je ne dis pas ça car c'est ton nom de famille ici :3 A très vite, si tout se passe comme prévu cette fois ! Bisous.

 **Nomix4 :** Ne t'en fais pas, vu la pause que j'ai fais cette semaine tu n'as pas à culpabiliser x) J'en profite pour te féliciter de ne pas avoir répondu à une heure pas possible :p Tu peux totalement affirmer que Dumby est un connard, tu auras raison et je n'en pense pas moins ici x) Et merci pour ton compliment sur ma capacité à faire ressortir le côté sombre de Severus, je suis touché. C'est totalement ce que je veux faire. Montrer qu'il est de bonne volonté mais que malgré tout c'est très difficile pour lui. (Ne te claque paaaaas ! Et j'adorerais te voir jouer Snape héhé. J'ai longtemps joué Lily Evans :') ) Pour répondre à ta question, mes chapitres étaient un peu plus longs oui (j'avais quasiment doublé) mais avec la reprise de la fac et des dossiers qui s'accumulent je sais pas si je vais pouvoir poursuivre. Les PMS (bien vu pour l'autre signification xD) sont vraiment coooool, je les aime d'amour. J'adore ce genre de groupe, pas trop cliché centré sur une seule maison. Et Yasmine ne remercie très probablement à l'heure qu'il est ! Après explications, je comprend mieux ton délire avec les jumeaux Shields en effet ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui je connais _Assignée Garçon_ et j'adore les planches de cette BD que je suis depuis un an maintenant je crois. Et je suis vraiment content que tu y ais trouvé quelque chose ! Merci pour tes encouragements, qui me gonflent le coeur. J'ai pas trouvé de travail mais je pars sur du bénévolat (probablement des cours de français pour des migrants / réfugiés). C'est déjà bien ! Bisous à toi ^^

* * *

Je vous présente vraiment mes excuses pour ce retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. Il y a eu un problème dans ma famille qui a pas mal joué sur mon moral, et je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire pendant plusieurs jours. Suite à cela, j'ai repris les cours et ayant une expo qui approche j'ai dû faire passer la fac en priorité. Mais je suis maintenant rassuré, et je reprend !

 _The Magic of the Wizard's Dream_ par Rhapsody.

#Katie, une des merveilles de ce monde ! Tu ajoutes une part de magie là où tu passes.

Hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore vous lire !


	17. Chapter 16 - Back to Work

Comme d'habitude, je rappelle que l'univers dans lequel se situe cette fanfiction évolue ne m'appartient pas et que je ne touche de toutes façons aucun revenu sur celle-ci.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les imiter parce que se sont de véritables personnes. J'suis pas sûr d'être clair :')

Pas touche à Sylvester, même si je sais que c'est tentant héhé.

Et un seizième chapitre, plus long que les deux précédents pour me faire pardonner de mon retard !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Back to Work**

 _ _Septembre 1992__ _\- Salon Snapien._

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Monsieur Holmes ?

\- En effet. Et vous Severus Snape.

Un silence s'installa, pendant que les deux hommes se toisaient. Le regard noir détailla le manteau, ainsi que les boucles nonchalamment coiffées. Le regard bleu analysa lui la robe noire stricte, mais malgré tout froissée et preuve d'une activité proche. Probablement en raison de la présence de l'Enfant.

\- J'aimerais que nous nous entendions sur certains points. Entrez. daigna ordonner le potionniste en libérant le passage.

Sans prendre de pincettes, le candidat au poste de précepteur s'assit sur le fauteuil. _LE_ fauteuil, celui sur lequel Severus et Sylvester avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir pour profiter d'un moment de complicité en lisant un livre, ou en comptant des objets pour apprendre les chiffres. Nul doute qu'Holmes avait pris cette place en connaissance de cause, puisqu'il s'agissait du meuble le plus usé de la pièce. Agacé, l'homme en noir prit place en face de lui, sur le canapé qui était d'ordinaire réservé aux rares invités.

\- Tout d'abord, sachez que si cet entretien n'aboutit pas à votre embauche, vous repartirez d'ici en ayant subi un sortilège d'oubliette et n'aurez plus aucun souvenir de mon fils et de moi-même. Comme si vous n'étiez jamais venu ici. Ensuite, si nous convenons d'un contrat d'embauche vous devrez prêter un serment vous engageant à ne rien révéler de votre rôle auprès de mon fils. Et dernièrement, si j'estime à un moment donné que vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité, je romprai votre contrat et vous n'obtiendrez aucun dédommagement.

Et bien, le potionniste avait au moins l'avantage d'être particulièrement sincère et explicite.

\- Bien. Où est l'Enfant ? réclama Holmes, sans se préoccuper de politesse.

L'enseignant de Poudlard sortit soudainement de la pièce après cette phrase, espérant que son fils accepterait de quitter sa chambre pour montrer combien il était poli.

Sherlock Holmes bénéficiait donc de quelques minutes pour observer la pièce autour de lui pendant que son éventuel employeur allait chercher son futur pupille. Le tour fut fait en quelques secondes, et l'absence de souvenirs était bien plus intéressant que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là. Quelques parchemins étaient pliés sur le buffet. Aucune poussière n'était présente sur les meubles, et un tapis coloré égayait un coin du petit salon. Probablement l'endroit où l'Enfant pouvait jouer, songea le visiteur en voyant une figurine moldue dépasser d'une petite caisse en bois.

\- Mon fils refuse de vous voir. fit savoir le propriétaire des appartements en revenant.

\- Bien. Où est sa chambre ?

Si les yeux de Severus Snape avaient pu tuer, son visiteur aurait connu une mort extrêmement rapide. Mais il se contenta de lui adresser son regard le plus sombre avant de lui indiquer que cette information ne le concernait pas.

\- Vous êtes bien curieux. Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant entre les mains d'un inconnu.

\- l'Enfant n'est actuellement pas présent, et je ne me déplace pas pour rien. Aussi je souhaite voir l'Enfant, et s'il ne vient pas me voir j'irai vers lui. Peut-être sera-t-il plus aisé de l'apprivoiser ainsi.

* * *

 _Septembre 1992 - Antre du Petit Serpent._

Le candidat au poste de précepteur toqua à la porte, et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

\- J'veux pas le voir, il va encore être méchant ou bizarre !

\- Je reconnais que l'on m'attribue parfois quelques phénomènes étranges. Puis-je entrer ?

La porte s'entre-ouvrit, et l'homme baissa les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux bouclés qui allait se cacher dans un coin de la pièce. Satisfait, il pénétra dans la chambre et évita d'observer la décoration pour ne pas augmenter le malaise de l'Enfant. Après une rapide coup d'œil vers le sol, il se décida et s'assit en tailleur contre la porte qu'il avait refermé. Il appuya sa tête contre le bois, et laissa la curiosité naturelle agir.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? entendit-il, toujours sans pouvoir distinguer le gamin.

\- Sherlock. Et toi ?

\- Sylvester. Toi aussi ton père il aime les prénoms tordus ? s'enquit la petite voix invisible.

Cette réflexion amusa vaguement l'homme, qui songea en effet que ses parents avaient des goûts spéciaux en la matière.

\- Comme tu peux le constater. Mais le tien a fait particulièrement fort. Tu peux sortir de derrière ce meuble ?

\- ... Pour quoi faire ?

\- Et bien... Pour que nous puissions avoir une discussion en face à face ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Ce foutu gosse posait une véritable question à l'adulte, qui s'avoua que lui non plus n'aurait pas accepté de quitter sa cachette s'il avait eu son âge. Il allait falloir ruser.

\- Et bien... Je pourrais te raconter quelques anecdotes. Tu aimes les aventures ?

\- Oui... Papa me lit Agatha Christie. C'est compliqué mais il m'explique les mots que j'comprend pas. Toi aussi tu lis Agatha Christie ?

Le père avait des goûts assez spéciaux, en ce qui concernait les lectures pour un gamin de son âge. Mais cela ne pouvait que lui apprendre du vocabulaire... Intéressante méthode éducative.

\- Je fais mieux que les lire. Je les vis. Tu as déjà entendu parler du Ministère de la Magie, et des Aurors ?

\- Oui, un peu. Tu es Auror ?

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit.

\- Non, je refuse d'être employé par le Ministère. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un consultant, et lorsque les Aurors ne parviennent pas à résoudre une enquête... Il arrive que l'on fasse appel à moi.

\- C'est cool.

\- Oui, c'est cool. Je te raconterai, si tu veux.

Cette proposition, ainsi que la manière dont parlait l'adulte, convainquirent Sylvester et il s'approcha à petits pas. Et soudainement il fut assis face à lui, la tête légèrement penchée. Sherlock comprit qu'il se faisait analyser, et la vivacité d'esprit de l'Enfant lui plu.

* * *

 _ _Septembre 1992__ _\- Poudlard Express_

Alors que la famille Snape avait repris ses habitudes à Poudlard, le fameux Trio de Pouffy se trouvait lui dans le Poudlard Express. La rentrée était arrivée, après avoir été attendue avec impatience. Marine, Cecilia et Ella n'avaient pas pu se voir durant les vacances d'été, et les hiboux ne leur permettaient pas de communiquer aussi facilement qu'elles l'auraient souhaité. Aussi lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées enfin seules dans un compartiment, elles s'étaient serrées dans les bras et avaient échangé de longues embrassades avant de s'asseoir, échangeant les nouvelles récentes.

\- Mes parents n'étaient pas ravis de constater que je n'avais toujours pas de "bonnes fréquentations". grimaça Ella Finime, repensant à la scène qui avait eu lieu. Son père avait haussé le ton contre elle, pendant que sa mère devenait hystérique. " Comment penses-tu faire un bon mariage si tu continues à te compromettre ainsi ? " imita la jeune Sang-pur.

Cela fit grimacer ses amies, qui compatirent à son sort. Etant elles-mêmes issues de familles moldues, elles n'avaient pas ce genre de préoccupations, mais avaient découvert les histoires de sang avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Marine se hâta de changer de sujet, pour retourner à des sujets plus enthousiasmants.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **ElwennSnape** **:** Vui un collier de bonbons x) Et je vais détailler ce procédé dans l'avenir, promis. Je vais pas juste lâcher l'info "paf" comme ça. *comment ça c'est ce que j'ai fais ? Ah oui en effet* Et désolé pour le foutage de gueule que j'ai avec le nom du Manoir Malfoy, mais juste je suis en amour sur ces blonds 3 Et Sev tente tant bien que mal de s'en sortir et de se faire pardonner ses précédentes conneries aha. Et je dirai rien sur Holmes. Na. Des bisous sur ton front, ma chère 3

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Je vois que la liste des idées excellentes se poursuit x)

 **noour** **:** En effet, parfois il est plutôt bien maintenant x) Et il vaut mieux pour Sylv' d'étudier un peu, sinon il ne saura jamais rien. Et c'est un petit garçon très intelligent.

 **brigitte26** **:** Tout simplement car il serait loin de son père, et qu'il est plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Qui plus est, les époux Malfoy ont d'autres occupations que de s'occuper d'un enfant. Et oui, il s'agit bien du Holmes auquel tu penses. Bisous.

 **felinness :** Je suis très très heureux que tu rejoignes l'aventure ici ! Vraiment c'est un plaisir ^^ Les PMS sont une vraie fierté pour moi, et ils évolueront encore. Et oui... Holmes HOLMES x) Et j'ai une vision particulière du perso. J'ai pas spécialement envie de le jouer de manière identique à celui de la série Sherlock. Il sera un peu plus "magique", je l'espère.

 **Pika-Clo :** J'aime beaucoup le "presque" dans ta review x) Et merci d'avoir confiance en Sylvester, ça lui fait plaisir et à moi aussi. Et oui, il est totalement probable que Holmes soit Sherlock :p [Même si j'avoue avoir hésité à mettre Mycroft juste pour vous faire rager]. Et je suis très content que tu sois fan - moi aussi héhé - et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par mon écriture de ce personnage.

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Les choses évoluent, j'espère que tu apprécieras l'année de plus avec Sylvester !

 **adenoide :** Je répond à toutes tes reviews ici, histoire que tu n'aies pas à aller fouiller pour trouver les différentes réponses. Severus est en effet héritier des Prince mais j'ai pour l'instant choisi de ne pas trop m'appuyer dessus. Si les jumeaux Weasley réalisent que Snape a un problème, c'est surtout dans sa manière de se comporter en cours. Il devient plus dur et insupportable encore si c'est possible. Et Dumbledore a tenu à "s'occuper" [enfin bon, vu ce qu'il fait on ne peut pas appeler ça comme ça] de Sylvester pour pouvoir l'influencer. Je retiens ton idée de Sylvester chez les Pouffys, même si je pense que cela ne sera pas le cas car il évoluera encore beaucoup en grandissant. Et je te trouve un peu sévère à propos de ma manière d'écrire le personnage de Severus. J'ai choisi de faire de lui un professeur avec relativement peu de moyens, et je peux le justifier. Il possède son salaire d'enseignant, auquel s'ajoutent les quelques sous qu'il obtenait en vendant ses potions. Mais dans ma vision des choses, l'arrivée de Sylvester a créé un changement brutal dans les dépenses. Un enfant demande plus d'argent, et également du temps. Ce qui fait que Snapy a moins de temps pour créer les potions qu'il vend puisqu'il doii également subvenir aux besoins de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pour clore ma réponse à tes très nombreuses reviews, j'aimerais te remercier déjà de prendre le temps de commenter. Et ensuite te rappeler que j'utilise un format très court comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et que je n'ai donc pas forcément la place [plutôt le temps, puisque c'est celui-ci qui m'oblige à faire des chapitres si rapides] de détailler toute la psychologie des personnages. Cela vient petit à petit, et j'espère que tu comprendras que Snape n'est pas du tout la poule mouillée que tu penses.

 **Rose-Eliade :** Et comme toujours... Merci ! ^^

 **Nomix4 :** Il se pourrait en effet que cela soit Sherlock :p Et oui, cela devient un crossover, mais je vais laisser uniquement en référencement HP je pense, car Sherlock est plus un guest qu'autre chose. Et Lulu est toujours là pour aider voyons :3 Concernant ton Rpg j'ai envie de dire : donne-moi le lien, et je verrai. Mais je me suis inscrit récemment sur un autre rp donc je ne te promet rien mais ça serait bien. SURTOUT S'IL Y A SNAPY. 3 (Et oui je suis bien un garçon, tkt ^^) Courage pour ton Drarry x_x Parfois c'est difficile d'avoir le temps/l'inspiration/la motivation en même temps aha. Ne t'inquiète pas des délires étranges, je trouve ça vraiment cool pour ma part. Et tu as fais quoi en bénévolat ? Toujours NO PROBLEM pour les pavés, j'adore ça ! Et c'pas bien, va donc dormir tu donnes un mauvais exemple à Sylvester :3 Bisous.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du chapitre 16 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'arrivée de Sherlock Holmes dans ce récit. Ce n'est que pure fantaisie et plaisir personnel je l'avoue :') Je m'inspire pour ce personnage du Sherlock (joué par Benedict Cumberbatch) de la série éponyme, un peu du Sherlock (joué par Jonny Lee Miller) de la série _Elementary_ et également de ma vision du personnage que j'ai créé en lisant.

Merci à la page Facebook **Répertoires de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter** , qui a accepté d'ajouter ma fic dans son répertoire 3

 _Back to Work_ est une des musiques de la série Sherlock. Musique composée par Michael Price.

Pensez à #Katie sans qui ce chapitre n'existerait pas et surtout qui m'aide à rendre cette fanfiction toujours plus fofolle. [oui on dirait pas hein, comme ça]

Ma nourriture est constituée de pâtes et de café, pensez à moi et laissez des reviews pour mon dessert siouplaît.


	18. Chapter 17 - Heads up

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas une seule pièce de monnaie grâce à cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce que se sont de véritables personnes. Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne touche pas au petiot !

J'ose espérer que cette fiction vous plaît toujours, malgré les chapitres qui mettent plus de temps à arriver.

Bonne lecture de ce dix septième chapitre, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes toujours là.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Heads Up**

 _ _Septembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens.__

Severus tournait en rond, fixant l'horloge fixée au mur. La grande aiguille avait fait le tour du cadran. Une heure ! Cet étrange Monsieur Holmes et Sylvester se trouvaient ensemble depuis une heure, et aucun cri n'avait été poussé. Étrange, peut-être même un peu trop calme. Pourquoi l'étrange n'était-il pas déjà parti, en exprimant sa colère face à une tête de pioche pareille ? Ou pourquoi le gamin n'était-il pas venu se plaindre auprès de lui, se cachant dans sa robe comme il en avait l'habitude ? Le potionniste se décida à intervenir, et toqua brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer.

* * *

 _Septembre 1992 - Sanctuaire du Petit Serpent._

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais te montrer ? demandait patiemment l'adulte, en désignant de la main une figurine réduite en morceaux, et une autre plus neuve que jamais.

\- J'crois... La magie elle peut faire des choses mal et bien ?

\- Hm... En résumé oui. Et un même sort peut être utilisé pour des sentiments obscures, ou de manière bénéfique. Mais tu as compris l'idée globale, c'est bien.

L'enfant adressa un sourire timide à l'adulte, qui lui renvoya le même rictus. Sherlock décida à cet instant que l'Enfant était un cobaye intéressant.

Soudainement, Sylvester se rendit compte de la présence de son père. Celui-ci cacha la surprise qu'il ressentait derrière un visage lisse. Il passa simplement sa main sur la tête de son môme pour le rassurer.

\- Je venais m'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il va être l'heure du bain. indiqua le maître des lieux, en se remerciant lui-même d'avoir pensé à un prétexte pour justifier son intervention.

\- Bien. Je vais prendre congé.

Sherlock Holmes se redressa, lissant négligemment sa veste au passage. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour son futur patron, faisant frémir le sourcil droit de celui-ci.

* * *

 _Septembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens._

\- Je ne demanderai pas de rémunération pour aujourd'hui. Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une... Offre découverte. sourit Sherlock Holmes au moment de repartir.

\- ...Bien. Vous débutez lundi, soyez présent à 8h précise.

\- Je serai là. Au revoir Professeur Snape. A lundi, Enf... Sylvester.

\- A lundi Sherlock ! glapit l'enfant, tremblant d'impatience ce qui fit tiquer son père.

Dès que le nouveau précepteur fut parti, celui-ci s'empressa de jeter une batterie de sorts sur son fils pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas envoûté ou sous la contrainte d'un maléfice.

* * *

 _ _Septembre 1992 - Salle Incartable.__

\- Tu es certain de toi Draco ?

\- Pour le troisième fois Yasmine, oui je suis sûr que Severus et Sylvester vont bien. Ils sont venus dans le manoir de mes parents cet été, et je t'assure que ce gamin est assez en forme pour courser nos elfes de maison à travers les étages.

Cette remarque détendit l'ambiance de cette réunion des Protecteurs de Mini Snape, et ses membres purent parler du futur maintenant qu'ils étaient rassurés.

\- Cette année s'annonce bien plus calme alors ? s'enquit Fred.

\- Il semblerait... Bien qu'un nouvel élément ne risque d'interférer. murmura Draco, ménageant son suspens.

\- Draco ! Arrête de nous faire languir, raconte ce que tu sais ! s'impatienta Leo, en lui adressant un regard de reproches.

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant le ton utilisé, avant de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai entendu Père et Severus parler. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il est question de faire venir un précepteur pour Mini Snape.

\- Ici, à Poudlard ? s'étonna George.

\- Oui, ici. Sylvester ne sort jamais sans son père ou mes parents. ajouta l'héritier Malfoy, comme une évidence.

\- Tu nous expliqueras pourquoi, un jour ?

Le jeune homme fit signe qu'il ne savait pas. Il avait confiance en ses camarades, mais serait-ce assez pour leur confier un secret si intime ? Certainement pas. La conversation reprit, avec des suppositions sur le précepteur qui serait engagé et les réactions des Snape. Yasmine s'amusa à imaginer les tours que pourrait jouer le gamin, qui était d'un tempérament si malicieux.

\- J'aimerais bien le revoir d'ailleurs. J'appréciais beaucoup les moments où je m'occupais de lui après les cours. souffla la Préfète, l'air de rien.

L'information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et le jeune Malfoy lui offrit un sourire carnassier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes, en échange de ce service ?

\- Rien du tout ! Je te rappelle que je nous couvre tous grâce à ma position de Préfète et que vous n'avez perdu aucun point puisque je m'arrange pour vous donner les horaires des rondes !

\- Eh mais c'est injuste ça !

\- Non, c'est du même acabit que de me demander une faveur simplement pour me permettre de voir Sylvester. En résumé : c'est bas. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Malfoy. se moqua Yasmine.

* * *

 _Septembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens._

\- Arrête donc de courir partout, tu vas finir par tomber. soupira Severus en direction de son fils, qui ne l'écoutait pas réellement.

Agacé, le potionniste se leva pour interrompre l'enfant dans son agitation. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et le fit pivoter face à lui.

\- Petit Serpent... Je sais que tu as hâte de voir Monsieur Holmes arriver, mais que penses-tu qu'il dira si tu as des vêtements froissés et les cheveux... Les cheveux non peignés ?

Sylvester regarda son père par en dessous, déçu d'avoir été découvert.

\- Va chercher ta brosse, gamin. Je vais le faire. finit par accorder Severus, qui savait pertinemment que l'enfant préférait que cela soit lui qui s'occupe du démêlage de l'épaisse tignasse. Et pendant qu'il passait et repassait l'outil de torture entre les mèches de son fils, il repensa au week-end qui venait de s'écouler. L'enfant avait un peu trop apprécié sa rencontre avec le précepteur et avait bondit d'impatience sans discontinuer durant deux jours, donnant le tournis à son père qui avait dû lui demander d'aller jouer dans sa chambre pour ne pas le déconcentrer par ses bêtises.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Mais noooon, reviens ! Sherlock n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il est juste un peu dangereux parfois avec ses expériences. Enfin, rien de très différent des potions de Severus ? *okay, un peu quand même*

 **ElwennSnape :** Toi, je sais que je t'ai séduite avec l'arrivée de Sherlock héhé. Je n'en suis pas peu fier. Et oui, lui est sorcier. Je ne le voyais pas réellement autrement à vrai dire. Et je le dis : LES BLONDS, c'est la VIE. Des bisous à toi, Miss Pouffy. 3

 **brigitte26 :** Pourquoi Sherlock ? Parce que j'en ai eu l'idée et l'envie. Et que contrairement à toi, je le vois très bien dans ce rôle, donc j'espère réussir à te convaincre héhé. Et je ne suis pas un grand fan de Mary Poppins, même si j'apprécie beaaaucoup les Disney. Bisous !

 **Vivet-Dore :** Mon Sherlock est un puzzle de tous les Sherlock que j'ai vu/lu/imaginé :') Donc il est possible qu'il ressemble un peu à celui d'Elementary même si je n'ai jamais repris la série après avoir fait une pause :/ *pas taper j'ai pas la foi* Concernant Dumby, il est très... Déformé ici par ma vision de lui. Il frôle [voie mêmeempiète] sur le OOC je pense :') Merci de me lire, et de laisser une review. C'est toujours agréable :D

 **Myrcella Carter :** Alors, pas trop chiant ce cours d'histoire de l'éducation ? :') J'ai eu de la peine pour toi en voyant l'intitulé du cours à vrai dire aha. Effectivement, je n'avais jamais remarqué mais cet OC n'est clairement pas moi... Et j'avoue que ça change. Preuve que je n'ai pas assez de recul sur cette fic' si je n'y avais jamais prêté attention auparavant. Merci à toi d'avoir rejoint mes .s ET .s !

 **Pika-Clo :** Cela aurait été extrêmement comique de mettre Mycroft en compagnie de Sylvester mais j'ai pas encore la foi de les confronter :') J'espère que tu apprécieras également la suite de la fic, et que le personnage de Sherlock "à ma façon" ne te heurtera pas.

 **Rose-Eliade :** Parfait alors !

 **Nomix4 :** Encore heureux que cela soit lui x) Et bravo pour l'heure, c'est bien :p J'ai pas ton lien par contre, c'est juste marqué " . com " :') Ton bénévolat devait être vraiment passionnant ! Et oui, mes chapitres sont toujours plus courts, mais comme je l'explique ci-dessous j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment.

 **Myrcella Carter** **:** C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de divertir pendant les cours voyons !

Et ma chère **#Katie** , j'ai repris l'écriture tu vois :3

* * *

Et oui, encore un chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver ! Ma promo était en représentation notée samedi, et mes cours passent avant mes distractions, aussi plaisantes soient celles-ci ! Je vais tenter de garder le rythme, mais pour le moment je crains de devoir espacer un peu mes publications.

 _Heads Up_ est une chanson de Jain.

Merci ma chère #Katie, qui est toujours là 3


	19. Chapter 18 - Big Eyes

Lalalaaaa, l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Je ne touche pas un seul centime grâce à cette fanfiction.

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins, Romain Fleming et Yasmine Caroll sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce que se sont de véritables personnes. Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne touche pas au petiot !

J'ose espérer que cette fiction vous plaît toujours, malgré les chapitres qui mettent plus de temps à arriver.

Si vous souhaitez être un peu au courant de mon avancée dans l'écriture, je vous invite à me suivre sur le fameux site aux 140 caractères où vous me trouverez en tant que BlondieMalefoy. Promis, j'essaierai de donner des news.

 **\\\ ATTENTION MENTION DE SEXE NON CONSENTI. /**

Enjoy le dix huitième chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Big Eyes**

 _Octobre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens._

Severus Snape venait de libérer Ron Weasley d'une retenue amplement méritée selon lui, et se réjouissait déjà de retrouver ses appartements paisibles, et son fils qui babillerait à propos de sa journée avec son précepteur. Le courant était bien passé entre l'enfant et le mystérieux personnage, moins entre le père du gamin et son employé. Le potionniste craignait parfois que Sylvester se mette à préférer Monsieur Holmes à lui. Il chassa cette affreuse pensée en poussant la porte de ses appartements. Enfin tranquille, il sentait déjà le doux parfum du café venir chatouiller ses narines. Quand soudain...

\- Professeur Snape, vous voilà.

Il s'en fallut de peu que le dit professeur ne se mette à taper des pieds pour exprimer son mécontentement. Pourquoi ce foutu précepteur était encore présent ?

\- En effet. Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-il de son ton le plus désagréable, faisant comprendre à l'homme importun qu'il dérangeait.

\- Je suis resté plus tard afin de vous demander s'il est courant ici pour vous d'être suivi. J'ai pu sentir tout au long de la journée des présences autour de votre fils et de moi-même lorsque nous sommes sortis. expliqua Monsieur Holmes, dissimulant un sourire amusé par la situation.

Abasourdi, l'enseignant se fustigea de n'avoir rien remarqué jusqu'à présent. Enfin, lui avait l'habitude d'être espionné de par sa réputation de mangemort dangereux disséquant des élèves. Alors ce que lui apprenait son vis à vis ne lui faisant aucunement plaisir, et il commença à échafauder des plans machiavéliques pour protéger sa descendance des personnes qui oseraient tenter de toucher à une seule de ses boucles sauvages.

\- Avez-vous pu identifier les coupables ?

\- Aucunement, et je n'ai pas cherché spécifiquement à le faire. Il vaut parfois mieux les laisser prendre confiance pour mieux les piéger, tant qu'ils ne font rien de répréhensibles.

Les sourcils noirs de Severus Snape se froncèrent plus encore, si c'était possible.

\- Vous m'apprenez donc que mon fils est probablement suivi par des personnes dont nous ignorons l'identité... Et vous me suggérez de ne rien faire tant que Sylvester n'aura pas été blessé ?

\- Qui vous dit qu'ils veulent le blesser ? ajouta très justement Sherlock, avant de le saluer puis de quitter la pièce en passant par voie de cheminette, laissant son employeur comme deux ronds de flan.

Depuis la chambre de l'enfant surgit un grand cri, puis une tornade aux cheveux gris et noirs se jeta sur l'adulte en criant.

\- Papaaaaa, tu es arrivé ! C'était trop bien avec Sherlock, on est sorti pour aller voir les plantes et tu sais ce que j'ai appris ?

\- Non Petit Serpent, je ne sais pas. Raconte-moi.

* * *

 _ _1987 - Lugubre habitat d'individu poilu.__

En tant que potionniste averti, Severus Snape avait dû suivre une rapide formation en médicomagie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut appelé par Greyback, lorsque l'une des femmes ayant été victimes de l'orgie précédente tomba malade. Le loup-garou ne se souciait pas tant de la santé de cette moldue comme les autres, que de pouvoir la baiser sans risquer de tomber malade. Lorsque l'homme en noir reconnut la femme qu'il avait dû pénétrer quelques semaines auparavant, il fut le plus délicat possible pour l'approcher. Elle était bien évidemment terrorisée, et il tenta de la calmer en faisant des gestes lents. Il fit le plus gros de l'examen médical sans magie pour ne pas brusquer la demoiselle, mais il fut obligé d'utiliser sa baguette pour lancer le sort final qui lui permettrait de confirmer son diagnostic.

Ce qu'il craignait fut révélé, et il se résolu à annoncer une terrible nouvelle à sa patiente d'un soir.

\- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chaudrons... Vous êtes enceinte. Je me dois de vous demander qui peut être le père de cet enfant ?

La demoiselle fondit en larmes, baissant ses yeux bleus vers le sol de sa cellule.

\- Je... Je crains qu'il s'agisse de vous.

Un bloc de béton sembla tomber dans l'estomac de l'homme présent, et sans s'en apercevoir il s'effondra à terre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il... Il n'avait jamais voulu la violer. Il avait du faire un choix, un choix que personne ne devrait avoir à faire. Et il avait choisi égoïstement, en sacrifiant une vie pour conserver la sienne.

* * *

 _Octobre 1992 - Chambre Snapienne._

Repoussant les draps comme s'ils l'étouffaient, Severus réussit à se pencher en avant juste à temps pour ne pas vomir dans son lit. Il resta une bonne minute à se vider de tout ce que contenait son estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'il régurgite de la bile. Enfin soulagé, il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un _récurvite_ avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain de ses appartements, pour se passer de l'eau sur la visage.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui dévoila à quel point il était pâle. On pouvait lire sa fatigue sur chacun de ses traits tirés. Il était encore jeune, et pourtant il voyait déjà des rides de soucis se creuser sur son front, et à la commissure de ses yeux cernés. Merlin, qu'il haïssait se réveiller ainsi. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir de sitôt. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait pas revécu cette scène, qui était en quelque sorte l'entrée de Sylvester dans sa vie. Il ne regrettait pas son fils, évidemment. Mais jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner les actes qui avaient mené à la conception de l'enfant. Et que dirait le potionniste lorsque son gamin lui demanderait où était sa maman ? La vérité serait cruelle, mais un mensonge malhonnête. Pourtant il devait se décider, le petit allait sur ses cinq ans et il commencerait bientôt à poser des questions.

* * *

 _Octobre 1992 - Bureau Snapien.  
_

\- Entrez Draco, Miss Caroll. Puis-je connaître le motif de votre visite ?

Comme convenu entre eux plus tôt, Yasmine laissa son compagnon issu de la maison de Salazar prendre la parole.

\- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, lorsque la préfète des Serdaigles m'a interpellé dans un couloir, en me demandant si je me rendais chez toi. J'ai été quelque peu étonné, mais elle m'a expliqué avoir été la baby-sitter de Sylvester, et elle désirait un entretien avec toi.

\- En effet, Professeur Snape. J'aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles du petit, et également vous proposer de reprendre du service si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui le soir, comme l'année dernière. ajouta rapidement la sixième année, qui espérait que le directeur de maison ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son éclat de voix qui datait maintenant.

Le Maître des Potions prit le temps de réfléchir, et finit par reconnaître en lui-même que la jeune femme avait eu raison de s'emporter contre lui. Non, décidément il ne pouvait - malheureusement - pas trouver un prétexte pour la tenir un distance.

\- Fort bien, j'accepte votre requête. Je ferai appel à vous si besoin.

Yasmine ressortit après avoir remercié son professeur. Celui-ci retint le Serpentard qui l'accompagnait, fermant la porte pour pouvoir discuter avec lui l'air de rien.

\- Au fait Draco... Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'élèves se mêlant de la vie privée d'un de leur professeur ?

Son filleul déglutit avant de se retourner vers l'homme en noir qui s'amusait beaucoup.

\- Euh... Non. Pourquoi donc, Severus ?

\- Oh, des rumeurs de couloir je présume. Je me suis dis qu'en tant qu'élève intelligent, tu me préviendrais si cela parvenait à tes oreilles... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien évidemment Parrain.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **noour :** Peut-être parce que SHERLOOOOOCK xD Et j'ai vraiment envie de l'écrire comme je l'imagine : mal à l'aise, voyant la plupart des gens comme des outils, des expériences.

 **Myrcella Carter** **:** Décidément, notre rendez-vous lecture se trouve toujours durant tes cours :') J'espère que tu seras contente [d'après ton profil tu es une fille ? J'espère ne pas me tromper] de cette suite ^^ Et effectivement y a de l'action prévue :')

 **ElwennSnape :** Merci de ta review :3 Et oui, Draco est un petit filouuuuu héhé. Et nop, tu remarqueras que j'ai un peu mis le canon en PLS là :') Des bisous à ma Miss Pouffy !

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci :D

 **brigitte26** **:** Mais oui, Sherlock n'est pas - encore aha ? - un monstre voyons ! Bis' à toi ^^

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci d'être toujours et encore là ! Je ne dirai jamais combien cela me touche de voir que ce que je fais continue à te plaire ^^ J'espère que les cours t'auront plu, cela débute en douceur... Il faut bien amadouer Snape héhé. A très vite ! Bisous.

 **Pika-Clo** **:** Ouiiiiii c'est un succès ! Et je ne promet rien pour la relation Severus/Sherlock. Il est possible qu'ils se crêpent pas mal le chignon avant de devenir amis... S'ils le deviennent un jour !

 **Nomix4 :** Du coup oui j'ai vu le lien. J'ai pas du tout le temps en ce moment, j'ai même pas pu me reconnecter sur le rpg où je suis... Donc je ne sais pas si je vous rejoindrai :') Comme tu l'as remarqué, le chapitre précédent était tout doux, une petite pause dans l'agitation précédente, avant de retourner à de plus grands projets ! Bon boulot :3

 **adenoide :** Je répond de nouveau à tes deux reviews au même endroit ;) Pas de soucis, c'est simplement ta manière de parler de ce que tu comprends de ma fic qui donne parfois l'impression que tu n'aimes pas du tout... Mais c'est pas grave, c'est un droit aha ! Et l'avantage d'être consultant, pour répondre à ta question, c'est que tu n'es pas toujours appelé ! Donc il a du temps pour s'occuper de Sylvester pour le moment, ce qui lui garanti en plus d'avoir une paie à la fin du mois.

* * *

Oui alors vous pouvez totalement me haïr vu ce que j'ai fais faire à Snape ici. Mais rappelez-vous que les insultes ne servent à rien. Et plus encore, si j'ai choisi de créer cette trame c'est justement car je pense que ce genre d'action devait arriver chez les Mangemorts. Et je n'aime pas éluder les sujets gênants. Si cela existe, il faut en parler. Snape n'est pas rose, comme on a pu me le reprocher. Et on va commencer à rentrer un peu plus son âme torturée.

 _Big Eyes_ est une chanson de Lana Del Rey, pour le film du même nom par Tim Burton.

Un grand merci à #Katie, encore et toujours là au rendez-vous !


	20. Chapter 19 - Boys don't cry

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Bien compris ? :3

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Boys don't cry**

 _Octobre 1992 - Lisière d'une forêt défendue._

\- Bonjour Sylvester. Aujourd'hui, on sort. Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre une cape et une écharpe, je t'attends ici.

\- Oui m'sieur Holmes. s'écria le gamin en filant vers sa chambre pour récupérer les vêtements demandés.

Mais une surprise l'attendait à son retour. Son précepteur était assis en tailleur par terre, et lui fit signe de s'approcher face à lui avant de lui parler.

\- Dis-moi, Enfant. J'ai l'air d'avoir quelle âge ?

\- Euh... Ze sais pas ? murmura timidement l'enfant, en lui adressant un regard naïf depuis le dessous de sa frange.

\- Et bien, certainement pas l'âge d'avoir envie qu'un gamin m'appelle "monsieur". Alors appelle-moi Sherlock, sinon je vais te donner du "Monsieur Snape" moi aussi. répondit l'adulte avant de se redresser souplement, et de franchir la porte pour reprendre sa route, vérifiant d'un regard si son élève le suivait. D'un pas mesuré, il se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard, et poursuivit jusqu'à pouvoir voir les premiers arbres de la forêt interdite.

\- Sais-tu où on est ?

\- Hm... Dehors. Et là c'est Forêt Interdite ? supposa l'enfant en désignant la bordure végétale.

\- En effet. approuva sobrement Holmes, avant de débuter la leçon du jour.

Il ne s'approcha pas plus que nécessaire des bois sombres, se contentant d'initier son jeune élève à la flore environnante comme prévu. Et c'est lorsqu'il demanda à Sylvester de prélever une racine d'un buisson aux feuilles mordorées que la situation devint comique.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla l'enfant en faisant un bond gigantesque, alors qu'un serpent sortait de sa cachette, sifflant sans cesse.

\- Ne crie pas, il a probablement plus peur que toi à l'heure qu'il est. ordonna sèchement l'adulte, agacé par les hurlements. Cette créature est un serpent à sornettes _[ndla : Oui, j'ai bien écris sornettes et non pas sonnette, c'est volontaire]_. Observe-le, sois curieux et non pas craintif.

Après un regard incrédule vers son précepteur, l'héritier Snape comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie. Mais malgré tout il resta figé sur place pendant que d'une main assurée, l'enseignant attrapait le reptile pour l'immobiliser contre une fiole sortie de nul part.

\- Le nom de serpent à sornettes leur vient des propriétés de leur venin. En effet, lorsque celui-ci est correctement préparé avec des ingrédients de qualité... Il délie les langues et créé un effet euphorisant qui pousse les personnes consommant le produit à raconter diverses plaisanteries ou bêtises. Il y a encore quelques années, ce venin était utilisé dans la fabrication de farces et attrapes. Mais lorsque certains sorciers ont commencé à l'utiliser comme drogue euphorisante, la production a été suspendue. Ce venin est dorénavant beaucoup plus difficile à se procurer, et il faut une maîtrise en Potions pour l'obtenir.

\- Comme Papa ? demanda doucement l'enfant qui, sans même s'en apercevoir venait de recevoir un véritable cours.

\- Oui, comme lui. Mais tu ne dois jamais y toucher.

* * *

 _Octobre 1992 - Repère des Lions._

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, les trois membres du Golden Trio de Poudlard, discutaient à mi-voix dans leur salle commune. Harry se plaignait une nouvelle fois du professeur Lockhart, qui passait son temps à le poursuivre de ses avances pour obtenir divers entretiens ou photographies en sa compagnie. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout des Lions l'écoutait tout en relisant un de ses parchemins, et commentait parfois ses dires.

Assis à leurs côtés, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder quelque peu. Il ne lui arrivait jamais rien de bien intéressant à lui, exceptée cette arrivée en voiture volante en début d'année. Mais il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'entendre son camarade se plaindre. Lui au moins, les gens s'intéressaient à lui ! Il était célèbre, et riche en plus de cela... Il ne pouvait pas relativiser et oublier les petits inconvénients ?

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et laissa passer Lee, George et Fred qui ne les manquèrent pas et s'approchèrent immédiatement pour chahuter Harry et lui demander s'il avait déjà reçu une déclaration d'amour du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes émit un grognement et enfouit sa tête sous un coussin, faisant rire les blagueurs, tirant un sourire à Hermione. Mais les membres des PMS ne s'attardèrent pas.

\- Nous avons à faire, les permanences des "Dumbledore sceptiques" ne vont pas s'assurer toutes seules... A plus tard ! lança Lee, poussant les jumeaux devant lui pour aller s'enfermer dans les dortoirs.

Cette phrase comique qui glissa comme un cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur les deux autres éveilla la curiosité d'Hermione. Était-ce une simple plaisanterie... Ou y avait-il autre chose, une vérité dissimulée derrière ?

* * *

 _Novembre 1992 - Manoir de la Blondeur._

Severus Snape avait profité d'un après-midi sans cours à assurer, et de la présence du précepteur pour se rendre chez les Malfoy, suivant l'invitation qu'il avait reçu de la part du chef de la famille.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le potionniste entendait uniquement des faits de moindre importance et s'agaçait. Ses amis ne l'auraient pas fait venir en semaine pour discuter soirées mondaines et évolution du Ministère. Il tapota son verre à whisky impatiemment, et vit les époux s'adresser un regard qu'ils devaient penser discret. Pfeuh. Enfin, Lucius prit la parole.

\- Tu l'as sans doute deviné, mais si nous t'avons demandé de venir c'est pour un sujet autrement plus important.

\- Je t'en prie, continue maintenant que tu t'es décidé. persifla Severus en adressant un regard lourd de sarcasme à son ami.

Ce fut Narcissa qui explicita le sujet de ce rendez-vous, sa capacité à choisir les mots les plus justes aidant.

\- Nous souhaitions te parler de Sylvester, plus précisément du futur avec lui et pour lui. Il semblerait qu'il n'a pour le moment que peu de curiosité au sujet de sa mère. Nous avons conscience que cela est profitable pour tous, mais tu dois savoir que cela ne durera probablement pas éternellement. Dès qu'il côtoiera d'autres enfants de son âge, donc au plus tard à ses onze ans, il reviendra probablement vers toi avec des questions existentielles. Qu'as-tu prévu de lui dire ?

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi de nombreuses fois, et je n'ai encore décidé de rien pour le moment. Il me faudra faire avec son caractère... Je ne voudrais pas avoir à calmer un adolescent en pleine crise de rébellion... Mais je ne souhaite pas plus lui mentir.

\- Tu es le Directeur des Serpentards, Severus. Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas une méthode qui leur serait propre ? proposa Lucius, l'air de rien.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Le potionniste était sur ses gardes. Pourtant ses amis étaient au courant, et ne l'avaient jamais trahi bien au contraire. Seulement, il avait tant l'habitude de se méfier que même eux lui semblaient menaçants.

\- Je te proposais de ruser. Pourquoi lui dire toute la vérité ? S'il te demande qui était sa mère dis-lui. S'il te demande des informations plus importantes sur elle... Je tâcherai d'avoir trouvé de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Tu n'ignores pas que cette femme était une moldue, n'est-ce pas ? vérifia l'homme en noir.

\- En effet... Ce qui - même si cela ne m'enchante pas - me permettra de corrompre plus aisément le système de données pour accéder à des informations. Je pourrais également envisager de vérifier s'il demeure des membres vivants. Il pourrait être intéressant pour Sylvester et son avenir de les rencontrer. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui apporter ?

Cette phrase prononcée par Lucius était dite avec trop de légèreté pour être anodine. Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard et cela leur suffit à se comprendre. Il faudrait prévoir une solution pour mettre l'enfant en sécurité si jamais le monde magique n'était plus en mesure de le dissimuler.

* * *

 _Novembre 1992 - Salle qui se fait demander._

\- Je vous préviens, moi je ne vous suis pas. C'est ma place de préfète que je risque avec vos plans ! s'exclama Yasmine, face aux autres Protecteurs de Mini-Snape.

\- Très bien, on se passera de toi cette fois-ci... On peut au moins compter sur toi pour nous couvrir si le couvre feu est passé ?

\- ... Oui, mais n'en abusez pas. Si vous dépassez les limites je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous.

Un léger silence se fit avant que Lee ne prenne la parole, pour résumer la réunion.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord pour le plan suivant : Draco, tu es chargé du bureau de ton père, dans lequel tu iras avec Leo dès que l'occasion de présentera. Et pour ce qui est de Poudlard... Fred et George feront diversion vers les cachots pendant que je m'introduirai dedans seul. On ne prend rien, si besoin on effectue un sortilège de copie sur les documents intéressants.

Tous les adolescents présents hochèrent la tête, avant que Yasmine n'intervienne d'une voix tendue.

\- Ne forcez aucune serrure, et si des sortilèges de protection sont en place ne les enlevez pas. Nous n'avons pas encore le niveau pour les remettre en place sans se faire prendre. Essayez de ne laisser s'échapper que le minimum de votre magie, ainsi vous éviterez qu'un adulte ne sente les fluctuations de celle-ci et se mette à faire des recherches approfondies.

\- Oui Maman ! s'amusa le jeune Winchester en lui offrant un sourire, amusé par la situation.

Grâce à cette petite plaisanterie, l'atmosphère s'allégea soudainement et ils redevinrent des gamins sans poids sur les épaules. Il leur faudrait se détendre, pour qu'aucun soupçon ne plane sur eux. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer par effraction chez un professeur et un membre important de la noblesse anglaise, le tout pour découvrir le plus d'informations possibles sur Sylvester. L'erreur n'était pas acceptable.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **ElwennSnape :** En effet, faut penser que les Mangemorts sont pas de gentils petits agneaux :/ Et il faudrait beaucoup pour échapper à la vigilance de Sherlock ma chère amie ! Des bisous tous doux sur ton front ma douce.

 **Myrcella Carter :** Ouuuuuh, ce jeu de mot aha ! Désolé pour la longueur des chapitres, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment peu de temps pour moi en ce moment et que je le consacre entièrement à cette fic... Imagine donc le travail que je peux avoir à côté :') Félicitations à toi de ne pas écrire durant un cours :3 J'aime toujours autant savoir que tu apprécies cette fic. A bientôt :D

 **noour :** En effet, c'est une malédiction bien difficile à assumer. A très vite ^^

 **Pika-Clo :** J'ai mis du temps à vous la donner cette explication, mais j'pense qu'au final elle est arrivée au bon moment non ? :3 Concernant une amitié entre Severus et Sherlock c'est à voir sur la durée encore une fois. Je ne les vois pas devenir copain comme dragons [ou cochon, version moldue] du jour au lendemain. Et ne n'avais même pas fais attention aux prénoms en S... C'est effectivement redondant, étrange :')

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Super, ça continue à fonctionner :D Merci d'être là, et de laisser un petit commentaire à chaque fois. J'te fais un bisou :3

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci, toujours :)

 **brigitte26 :** Tu auras la réponse bientôt à ta question concernant le futur de la mère de Sylvester. Enfin, le passé. Enfin bref c'est compliqué x) Bisous !

 **Nomix4 :** Il aura fallu du temps mais OUI vous savez une partie de la vérité maintenant héhé. Et visiblement personne n'a râlé donc c'est parfait. Si ce chapitre t'a autant plu, j'en suis fort heureux.

 **keloush :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère te revoir ici bientôt ;)

 **Kaori Jade :** Le bashing est arrivé tout doucement mais en effet, il n'y a plus guère de doutes à avoir aha ! Merci de me lire ^^

* * *

Au cas où : _Boys don't cry_ est une chanson de The Cure.

J'ai réintroduit le Golden Trio, est-ce que cela vous plairait de les suivre un peu ou vous préférez que je me concentre sur les PMS et le gang des Pouffy, comme précédemment ?

Le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau un intermède, avec un petit bilan des personnages comme la dernière fois ;) Si vous avez des questions c'est le moment de les poser, j'y répondrai !

Merci à #Katie qui a toujours des idées aussi tordues que les miennes pour le futur de cette fiction :') C'est pour ça que vous l'aimez, avouez-le !


	21. Intermède - Bilan des personnages (2)

P'tit bilan avant le chapitre 20, car en quelques pages il me semble qu'il y a quand même eu de l'évolution dans les personnages... Et que cela vaut la peine de revenir dessus, ne serait-ce que brièvement.

Si vous avez une question précise, n'hésitez pas à la poser ici pour que j'y réponde [si cela ne nécessite pas un spoil] !

Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 19 sur le chapitre 20 ;)

* * *

 **Bilan de l'histoire**

Harry Potter et ses ami.e.s sont en deuxième année, et pour le moment l'unique problème vient du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui est un parfait incompétent.

Un groupe secret s'est créé : les Protecteurs de Mini Snape [ou PMS], constitué des jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan, Yasmine Caroll, Draco Malfoy et Leo Winchester. Tout ce petit monde a réussit à aider sans se faire prendre la famille Snape qui était victime de l'acharnement de Dumbledore. Celui-ci est toujours Directeur de Poudlard, mais a interdiction d'approcher Sylvester Snape.

Et justement, vous savez maintenant que la mère de l'héritier Snape était une moldue victime d'une rafle de mangemorts et que par conséquent, Sylvester est le fruit d'un viol qui ronge Severus Snape

Vous avez également pu découvrir un charmant Trio de Poufsouffles : Marine Hopkin, Cecilia Pickery et Ella Finime. Bien que n'ayant pas joué un rôle primordial pour le moment, elles ont probablement quelques cartes à poser sur la table...

* * *

 **Bilan des personnages OC / Inspirés du Staff**

 ** _Sylvester Snape – Sang-mêlé_**

Pas encore de maison – Précepteur à domicile.

Aime : Raconter sa journée avec Sherlock à son père lorsqu'ils se retrouvent le soir.

Déteste : Quand Sherlock et Severus se lancent des regards meurtriers en pensant qu'il ne les voit pas.

Bonus : Il fête ses 5 ans le 1 novembre 1992. (Je vous laisse calculer héhé)

* * *

 ** _Marine Hopkins – Née moldue_**

Poufsouffle – Quatrième année.

Aime : Soin aux créatures magiques / Métamorphose

Déteste : Divination

* * *

 _ **Cecilia Pickery – Née moldue**_

Poufsouffle – Quatrième année.

Aime : Charme

Déteste : Histoire de la magie

* * *

 ** _Ella Finime – Sang pur_**

Poufsouffle – Quatrième année.

Aime : Potion / Soin aux créatures magiques

Déteste : Divination

* * *

 ** _Romain Fleming - Sang pur_**

Serdaigle – Troisième année.

Aime : Sortilège

Déteste : Botanique

* * *

 ** _Yasmine Caroll – Sang mêlé_**

Serdaigle – Sixième année.

Aime : Vol / Métamorphose / Potion

Déteste : Etudes des runes / Divination

Bonus : Membre des PMS

* * *

 ** _Leo Winchester – Sang-pur_**

Serpentard – Deuxième année.

Aime : Potions.

Déteste : Histoire de la magie

Bonus : Membre des PMS

* * *

 ** _Sherlock Holmes_**

Institut de Salem

Aime : Trouver des cobayes

Déteste : Les gens ennuyeux.

* * *

Merci à #Katie qui a fait un super travail de relecture ! Sans elle vous auriez perdu vos yeux tellement j'avais laissé de fautes.


	22. Chapter 20 - Dollhouse

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Bien compris ? :3

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 20 – Dollhouse****

 _Novembre 1992 - Repère des Lions._

Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione Granger s'interrogeait sur les agissements étranges du fameux trio de plaisantins de Gryffondor. Ils étaient agités, discutant furieusement dans les coins de la salle commune. Les jumeaux Wealsey semblaient ne jamais avoir été aussi impatients, voire même débordants d'énergie. Et comme souvent, c'était Lee qui les canalisait en leur faisant baisser le ton. Mais même lui était excité, et ses yeux pétillaient souvent lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Tous ces mystères finirent par intriguer la née-moldu, qui commença à laisser traîner ses oreilles par-ci par-là jusqu'à obtenir quelques informations. Les trois plaisantins se retrouveraient le vendredi soir à 18h dans le couloir menant aux appartements du professeur Snape. Très bien... Elle décida qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. Son esprit lui réclamait la solution à cette énigme, et elle devait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait. Qui plus est le couvre-feu ne serait pas passé, elle n'avait donc aucun problème de conscience.

* * *

 _Novembre 1992 -_ _Appartements Snapiens._

Sylvester s'appliquait à tracer les lettres à la plume, comme le lui avait conseillé Sherlock. Bien que les stylos moldus soient éminemment plus pratique, leur usage n'était toujours pas autorisé sur les parchemins de Poudlard. Le silence régnait depuis une bonne heure dans la pièce dédiée aux leçons de l'enfant. Son précepteur lisait un parchemin dans un coin de la pièce et posait parfois les yeux sur son élève pour vérifier qu'il travaillait. Et c'était toujours le cas, il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir reçu la charge d'un gamin intelligent et impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait. Satisfait, le sorcier se remettait à lire tout en ignorant son sixième sens qui lui chuchotait qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans les appartements.

* * *

 _Novembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens._

C'était le grand jour. Le professeur Snape gérait ses retenues dans sa salle de classe, la voie était libre pour une petite inquisition dans ses appartements afin de trouver des informations. Grâce à Draco ils purent donner le mot de passe, puis se faufilèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans l'Antre de la Chauve-Souris des Cachots tandis que Lee restait à l'extérieur pour retenir le professeur en cas de retour impromptu.

Avertis par le Serpentard que rien ne traînait dans le salon, Fred et George ne s'y attardèrent pas et décidèrent exceptionnellement de se séparer pour être plus efficaces. George partit pour le bureau du strict enseignant, tandis que son frère allait visiter la chambre de l'enfant. Les PMS s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne pas tenter de rentrer par effraction dans la chambre de l'adulte... Celle-ci était probablement criblée de sortilèges voire même de pièges, selon le filleul du professeur.

George tomba dans une pièce remplie de copies, réparties en plusieurs piles selon les classes et leur stade de correction. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son parchemin mais fut déçu de constater que celui-ci n'était pas présent. Probablement entre les mains du professeur qui s'occupaient pendant qu'il surveillait les élèves collés. En dehors de cette légère distraction, il fut rapide de constater qu'aucun document compromettant n'était disponible dans la pièce. Une des armoires refusait de s'ouvrir, et il fut forcé d'abandonné.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que Fred pénétra dans l'intimité de l'enfant. Un rapide regard circulaire lui confirma ce que le prince des Serpentards leur avait déjà confié : l'endroit était étonnamment rangé pour une chambre de petit garçon. Aussi le Gryffondor gagna du temps puisque tout était organisé et il n'était donc pas nécessaire de pousser les objets pour avoir accès à d'autres espaces. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir bredouille, il se souvint soudainement d'un bijou qu'avait mentionné Draco. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la table de nuit et remercia sa mémoire lorsqu'il trouva l'objet. Il s'en saisit afin d'en réaliser une copie, puis reposa l'original avant de rejoindre son jumeau dans le salon.

Lee Jordan faillit hurler de joie en voyant ses acolytes ressortir des appartements avant le retour du maître des lieux. Les trois compères retournèrent dans leur salle commune en se pressant, peu désireux de croiser un Serpentard qui pourrait éventuellement trahir leur position. Tout à leur retraite, ils ne virent à aucun moment une silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés qui les suivait à distance respectable. Enfin, à l'abri entre les murs aux tons chauds de l'antre des Lions ils sourirent et se firent une accolade bien méritée. Ils auraient des éléments à montrer aux autres durant la prochaine réunion. Alors qu'ils montaient dans leur dortoir pour envoyer un message à la petite bande, ils ne sentirent pas le regard soupçonneux que leur adressa la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor.

* * *

 _Novembre 1992 -_ _Appartements Snapiens._

\- Bonsoir Petit Serpent, Monsieur Holmes. salua cordialement le professeur qui rentrait de sa surveillance. Il s'agenouilla juste à temps pour réceptionner l'enfant qui avait abandonné son jeu pour lui réclamer un câlin et se redressa en tenant son fils contre son torse.

\- A-t-il bien travaillé ?

\- Oui, Sylvester est un élève sérieux. J'apprécie cela.

La réponse de Sherlock Holmes était posée, mais nullement froide. Les relations entre les deux adultes s'étaient petit à petit arrangées et s'ils se lançaient encore occasionnellement des piques ce n'était que par plaisir. Le précepteur se redressa alors, et rangea son parchemin dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

\- Je vais vous laisser, on doit m'attendre à Baker Street. A lundi.

Tout en sobriété, comme d'habitude.

\- Bon week-end ! gazouilla l'enfant qui était décidément sous le charme inexplicable de son maître à penser.

\- Et ne faîtes donc pas attendre votre femme. ricana le professeur de potions, pour faire bonne mesure.

Sherlock sourit intérieurement. S'il savait...

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1992 - Manoir de la Blondeur.__

Draco ne faisait pas le fier, seul au centre de l'immense tapis qui habillait le sol du bureau de son paternel. Il avait profité des vacances de Noël pour rentrer, afin de s'acquitter de la mission suicide qui lui avait été confiée. Et par chance, son père et sa mère étaient sortis pour se rendre à une réception organisée par des membres importants de la haute bourgeoisie. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite sous l'effet du stress. Bien, il devait absolument sortir d'ici en vitesse. La règle était éviter tout risque inutile, et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

L'adolescent contourna le bureau pour se tenir là où le chef de la famille Malfoy trônait généralement, et contempla le meuble. Evidemment, aucun papier qui traînait négligemment... Cela aurait été trop aisé. En retenant sa respiration, le jeune espion se mit à ouvrir frénétiquement les tiroirs pour en feuilleter le contenu. Comptes bancaires, actions, papiers du Ministère, courrier professionnel... Non non non ! Allez, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à ramener aux autres Protecteurs. Franchement...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et il détestait déjà l'idée. La corbeille à papiers. Souhaitant de toutes ses forces que son père n'ait pas jeté un buvard au milieu des divers parchemins, Draco plongea les mains dans le tas de papiers destinés à être détruits. Des lettres raturées, quelques notes, des correspondances inutiles qui devaient avoir été triées... Rien de passionnant. Mais la vigilance du jeune homme fut récompensée lorsque soudain un mot tiqua dans sa tête en lisant en diagonale.

" Famille De Hastings "

Tiens... Ce nom était inconnu à l'héritier Malfoy. Ce qui était théoriquement impossible, puisqu'il connaissait les noms de chacune des grandes familles qui constituaient le monde magique. Et les formulations utilisées dans ce brouillon laissaient à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une classe populaire. Un possible indice donc. L'adolescent dupliqua cette preuve et termina la fouille avant de se redresser et de quitter le bureau précipitamment pour rejoindre sa chambre où il dissimula le précieux parchemin entre deux pages de son manuel de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Il ne se rendit jamais compte que dans sa peur d'être découvert, il n'avait pas replacé correctement le fauteuil qu'utilisait quotidiennement son père. Fauteuil qui ne changeait jamais de place, au point d'en avoir marqué le précieux tapis.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - Cheminées interposées._

Le visage de Severus Snape se fendit d'un rictus contrarié qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

\- Ainsi je dois comprendre que tu as toi aussi remarqué des objets possédant une volonté propre et cherchant à fuir? susurra Lucius, à demi-amusé.

\- En effet... Mais je pense qu'on les a aidé à bouger. Et cela m'inquiète. Nous devrions chercher les coupables, cela ne doit pas durer Lucius.

\- Cela sera fait promptement. répondit sobrement Lucius, avant de retirer son visage contrarié de l'âtre.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne mais je m'embrouille un peu avec les différents chapitres aaah)

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci ^^

 **ElwennSnape :** J'ai adoré lire ton avis tranché aha ! " OSEF du Golden Trio", c'est vraiment bien résumé. Tu auras pu voir les PMS dans ce chapitre, bien détaillés pour plus de plaisiiiiir en plus ! Et je suis ravi de savoir que mon Sherlock d'amour te plaît ^^ Des bisous ma Belle Pouffy

 **Pika-Clo :** Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis ^^ Et oui, les PMS vont vers un terrain très glissant...

 **Myrcella Carter** **:** Pas de soucis x) Et toutes les explications sont dans le chapitre, mais ouais les cours c'était pas terrible pour être inspiré... Surtout avec les partiels. Et je suis content de voir que mon serpent à sornettes à eu du succès x)

 **brigitte26 :** Ohoooo, et quelle est cette hypothèse concernant la maman de Sylvester ? :3

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Ouaiiiis, je me suis dis qu'une petite pause ça faisait jamais de mal ahaha. Surtout quand comme moi on garde toujours 3 000 OC.

 **noour :** C'est un brave type, même s'il n'est pas conventionnel ! Et ton pressentiment se réalisera-t-il ? Mystère...

 **adenoide :** Sherlock est bel et bien un sorcier, puisqu'il fait de la magie et a une baguette.

 **Nomix4 :** Ne t'en fais pas si tu lis lentement, puisque je poste très lentement aussi... On se rejoint ! A bientôt, bis'

 **luffynette** **:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, je suis très heureux que cela te plaise !

 **Guest :** Okaaay je crois que tu as adhéré x) AU plaisir immense de te revoir bientôt par ici, des bisous à toi et plein de gaieté !

* * *

Vous avez peut-être pu le remarquer mais j'ai du mal à poster en ce moment. Plusieurs raisons à cela : Tout d'abord j'ai un peu moins d'inspiration, j'ai envie de partir dans un délire mais j'essaie de rester un peu crédible dans cette fic. Puis... c'est les vacances et j'ai enfin du temps à consacrer à mes autres projets. Dont un roman. Et celui-ci passe en priorité sur cette fic, car c'est plus "sérieux". Je vais essayer de continuer à vous donner des news et à poster, mais je comprendrais que vous en ayez marre d'attendre 3 semaines pour avoir un minuscule chapitre.

 _Dollhouse_ est une des musiques de Melanie Martinez.

Encore merci à #Katie qui continue de suivre, malgré mes absences chroniques.


	23. Chapter 21 - Over the Rainbow

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Yasmine Caroll, Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Compris ?

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 21 – Over the Rainbow.****

 _Décembre 1992 - Salle Incartable._

Le jour était à la réunion d'urgence pour les Protecteurs de Mini-Snape. Les apprentis-espions avaient tous rempli leur tâche et il était temps de faire le bilan des trouvailles. Yasmine et Leo écoutèrent avec une grande attention les deux récits et observèrent les indices trouvés. Ils s'empressèrent de féliciter leurs amis pour les actions remplies. Puis l'héritier Winchester prit la parole, gravement.

\- Je vais quelque peu gâcher votre euphorie mais je dois vous faire part d'un comportement étrange que j'ai pu observer dans l'école. Une élève de Gryffondor passe le plupart des repas à vous observer, les jumeaux. Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, il va nous falloir à tous être plus prudents. Et en particuliers vous, Fred et George.

Il se regardèrent tous, échangeant des regards consternés. Puis l'aîné des jumeaux intervint en plaisantant.

\- Je présume que tu t'es renseigné, alors aurais-tu la gentillesse de ne pas nous faire attendre plus, et de nous donner son nom mon cher Léo ?

\- Et bien, j'attendais que l'un de vous me le demande à vrai dire. Et j'ai les renseignements que tu veux. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, en deuxième année. Elle semble être très liée avec Harry Potter et votre frère Ron.

Tous la connaissaient, de vue et de nom. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux, excepté Leo, n'avait remarqué l'attention qu'elle portait aux jumeaux. Leur précieux informateur fut chaudement félicité et finit par rougir de gêne en les remerciant. Il se sentait apprécié ici, là où la guerre inter-maisons cessait. Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos...

\- De mon côté, j'ai trouvé un petit groupe qui pourrait se joindre aux nôtres. Il s'agit de trois Poufsouffles... J'ai discuté avec elles plusieurs fois, et j'ai été agréablement surprise de leur franc-parlé. Elles trouvent ridicule ce système de maisons qui nous divise au lieu de nous rassembler. En plus de cela, j'ai pu observer leur intérêt pacifique pour la famille Snape. Elles m'ont confié qu'elles pourraient facilement accepter de garder Sylvester si j'avais un empêchement dans l'avenir à cause de mes examens. Pour moi, elles sont cleans et nous permettraient d'avoir des membres dans toutes les maisons afin de récolter des informations. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tous se mirent à donner leur avis, chacun à son tour évidemment ils étaient un groupe organisé. Ils s'aperçurent après un tour de table que tous étaient d'accord pour les intégrer, mais qu'ils désiraient d'abord faire leur petite enquête de leur côté pour être certains de faire le bon choix. Ces sages paroles signèrent la fin de leur réunion, et ils rejoignirent tous leurs salles communes avec des idées plein la tête.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - Antre du Petit Serpent._

Severus Snape avait pris l'habitude de vérifier une fois tous les quinze jours environ que rien ne traînait dans la chambre de son fils. Ce n'était pas une question de désordre puisqu'il n'y avait jamais rien à redire sur cela. Mais plutôt un principe de sécurité. Ils habitaient dans un appartement rempli de potions en tout genre, et les enfants étaient par nature curieux. Alors profitant d'un week-end et d'un Sylvester occupé à jouer dans le salon il pénétra dans la petite pièce, faisant rapidement le point sur les objets. Hm, pas grand chose n'avait bougé, rien de suspect. Allez, la table de chevet à vérifier puis il pourrait retourner lire ce passionnant ouvrage sur les potions en Iran tout en gardant un œil sur le garnement.

\- Mais...

L'adulte demeura sidéré en ouvrant le tiroir du petit meuble à côté du lit. La gourmette. La gourmette était étrangement brillante. Comme si elle avait reçu un sortilège. Désireux de connaitre la raison de ceci, Severus entreprit de découvrir le sort qui était entré en contact avec le seul souvenir que Sylvester aurait jamais de sa mère. Et soudain il trouva. Un vulgaire sortilège de copie.

Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire, il sortit de la chambre et se précipita sur la cheminée pour appeler Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - 221 B Baker Street._

Alors qu'une fléchette allait se figer dans le mur, le cheminée de l'appartement loué par Mme Hudson laissa soudainement paraître un visage qui faillit perturber Sherlock. Mais celui-ci adressa un simple regard interrogatif à l'âtre avant de s'en approcher dès qu'il reconnut son employeur.

\- Un problème, Professeur Snape ?

\- Oui, et urgent. Puis-je venir chez vous, ce que j'ai à dire ne doit pas être entendu par d'autres.

\- Et bien... je suppose. Faîtes.

Le détective consultant s'éloigna pour laisser le passage à un enseignant échevelé qui tenait son fils contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant l'enfant était agité et réclama à son père des explications pour avoir été aussi soudainement soulevé de son espace de jeu.

\- Je suis profondément navré de vous déranger chez vous durant le week-end mais j'ai découvert que quelqu'un était entré chez moi et je dois absolument vérifier qu'aucun sort d'espionnage ou maléfice n'a été lancé. Un objet important a été touché et copié. expliqua précipitamment le potionniste, ouvrant son monde de secret au précepteur pour le première fois.

\- Et bien... Je pourrais aller voir pendant que vous restez ici. suggéra Sherlock, l'air de rien avant de se confronter à un refus net.

\- Non, je préférerais... Est-ce que votre femme et vous pourriez vous occuper de Sylvester le temps d'une nuit et peut-être une journée ?

L'homme étrange qu'était le locataire des lieux ferma un instant les yeux, avant de lui répondre.

\- Et bien... Nous allons voir cela avec elle.

Puis il se tourna vers la cuisine et hurla en direction de celle-ci.

\- NOUS AVONS QUELQUE CHOSE DE PREVU CE WEEK-END ?

La famille Snape grimaça devant les décibels, mais attendit la réponse. Le père de famille imaginait que son fils serait bien traité et en sécurité ici avec son précepteur et sa compagne. Probablement une femme grande et toute en forme. Il la voyait bien avec une longue chevelure brune... Ou châtain. Peut-être des mèches lisses. Un visage gracieux sans être celui d'une madone, et avec des yeux clairs, et peut-être des lunettes. De sûr, elle devait être patiente pour pouvoir supporter un énergumène pareil. Enfin, après quelques secondes de probable réflexion, l'élément de résolution ne tarda pas à venir. En chair, en os, et en blouse de chimiste.

\- Si ton frère ne décide pas de nous mettre vos parents dans les pattes, non. Pourquoi ? Oh, tu as des invités.

Severus Snape semblait figé. Et pour cause. La femme de caractère avec laquelle il se plaisait à imaginer Sherlock Holmes était en réalité un homme. Et celui-ci s'approcha du petit groupe en tendant la main.

\- Enchanté, je suis John Watson.

\- John, voici le professeur Snape. Et son fils qui est donc mon pupille, Sylvester. Professeur Snape, je vous présente mon colocataire et compagnon, le Docteur Watson.

Si le choc pouvait tuer, Voldemort aurait probablement emprunté la technique du couple de Baker Street depuis quelques années. Dans l'appartement, plus personne n'osait bouger excepté... Excepté le candide Sylvester qui s'échappa des bras de son père pour se planter devant le compagnon de son tuteur.

\- Moi c'est Sylvester, et j'ai cinq ans ! se présenta-t-il très sérieusement à l'homme, qui n'hésita pas à mettre un genou à terre pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer petit. Tu peux m'appeler John, puisque je présume que tu vas passer quelques jours ici.

En effet, il fréquentait Sherlock depuis assez de temps pour être capable de lire le langage corporel des personnes présentes. Et tout indiquait que le professeur Snape voulait se jeter sur son fils pour ne plus le lâcher... Ce qui était la preuve évidente d'une séparation proche. Pour la suite, rien de plus logique pour un esprit vif : si le duo se retrouvait dans le monde moldu et plus précisément chez eux c'est que leur appartement était le lieu choisi pour cacher l'enfant. S'il ignorait la raison de ce choix, John le respectait par principe. Il avait toute confiance en son compagnon pour prendre des décisions importantes, et ne pas laisser des individus peu recommandables pénétrer chez eux. Preuve en était la tâche de sang qui marquait le pallier malgré les efforts répétés de Mme Hudson.

\- Bien. Professeur Snape, une tasse de thé ? proposa soudainement Sherlock en voyant que les deux autres s'apprivoisaient.

\- ... Oui, merci. Avec une goutte de ce que vous avez de plus fort, s'il vous plaît. finit par marmonner le Directeur des Serpentards sans quitter des yeux les présentations qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Au moindre geste, le moldu aurait une baguette sous la gorge.

Le précepteur aux cheveux bruns délicatement ébouriffés haussa les épaules en revenant avec trois tasses et un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Je vous garanti que rien ne sera fait à Sylvester sous notre toit et tant qu'il sera sous notre protection. Vous devriez vous détendre, je vais finir par croire que vous avez un balais coincé dans le...

\- Sherlock ! siffla John en entendant la phrase.

Cette phrase suffit à détendre efficacement l'atmosphère et tira même un sourire au père anxieux. Employé et employeur se mirent à chuchoter pour mettre en place la garde temporaire du petit parmi le couple, et le docteur Watson se chargea de distraire le principal concerné en lui posant des questions sur le château de Poudlard. Et oui, les adultes aussi étaient curieux, et Sherlock n'ayant pas le droit de parler de son travail ni du lieu où il avait lieu, n'était jamais en capacité de répondre à ses questions.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Pika-Clo :** Les choses empirent, effet boule de neige ! Mais que va-t-il advenir des PMS ? Mystère aha...

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Merci pour ce commentaire rassurant ! Je vais essayer de vous donner un contenu toujours satisfaisant pour excuser au moins le temps entre chaque chapitre.

 **Myrcella Carter :** C'est en effet probable, vu les petites erreurs qu'ils cumulent. Merci en tout cas de m'encourager ainsi, je suis très heureux de savoir que ce que je fais plaît ^^

 **brigitte26 :** Je crains que tu n'ais raison d'avoir peur... Bisous à toi !

 **Elwenn Snape :** En effet ils ont de fortes chances de se faire avoir ! Mais pour le moment ils ont seulement réussi à provoquer la panique de Snapy qui pense à une toute autre intrusion. Et oui, Hermione demeure fidèle à elle-même... Ou plutôt à la Hermione que je m'imagine ! MErci de ne pas me tenir rigueur pour le retard :p Je te bisoute.

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Content que cela te plaise encore et toujours :D Lucius et Severus savent que quelque chose s'est passé... Mais ils ignorent quoi et sont à mille lieux de se douter qu'il s'agit des PMS. A très vite !

 **noour :** C'est sûr qu'ils sont encore trop maladroits pour cela... Mais ils sont jeunes, et l'avenir leur ouvre les bras !

 **Rose-Eliade :** C'est fort probable... A voir dans la suite !

* * *

J'ai été réconforté par vos paroles sur le chapitre 2O, et me suis donc mis à écrire celui-ci directement le lendemain de la publication... Espérant que cela minimisera le retard ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Sherlock ! Et comme je vous l'avais promis, on découvre également l'avis de Severus Snape sur les homos. Alors, déçu.e.s ou comblé.e.s ?

 _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ est une chanson de la comédie musicale Le Magicien d'Oz, interprétée par Judy Garland.

Et #Katie est toujours là, Bêta-Readeuse devant l'Éternel !


	24. Chapter 22 - Mad World

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Yasmine Caroll, Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Compris ?

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 22 – Mad World****

 _ _Décembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens.__

Lorsque Lucius sortit de la cheminée, il ne perdit pas de temps pour saluer son ami qui l'accueillait. Tous deux avaient bien mieux à faire. Comme par exemple, trouver la misérable bouse de dragon qui avait osé pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré sans autorisation pour mettre son nez dans un univers privé et secret qui n'appartenaient qu'aux Snape et à leurs proches. D'un accord commun, les deux adultes avaient décidé de chercher avant tout les traces éventuelles du vieux fou et Directeur de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous deux rancuniers, et soupçonnaient fortement Dumbledore d'avoir tenté de mettre son nez dans les affaires qui lui échappaient grâce à l'intervention du Lord Malfoy quelques mois plus tôt. Malheureusement, après deux heures à lancer tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient - et le blond était une pointure dans ce domaine - ils durent avouer que ce n'était pas l'oeuvre du vieillard décati. Rien ici ne portait une signature magique aussi importante que la sienne, en tout cas pas récemment.

Frustrés, les amis s'assirent quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux autres possibilités. Obnubilés par la probable culpabilité d'Albus, ils n'avaient pas réellement songé à une autre personne. Mais qui irait chercher à espionner les Snape ? Des mangemorts ? Peu probable, Lucius s'était toujours arrangé pour prouver que sa famille était liée au service du Lord... Et protégeait par conséquent son ami le plus proche de tout soupçon. Mais par Merlin, qui ?!

\- Echy ! appela soudain Severus, désirant commander un whisky pur feu pour se détendre avant de se remettre à chercher.

L'elfe apparut dans la seconde qui suivit et s'inclina devant les deux hommes, attendant les ordres. Mais Lucius devança le Maître des lieux, ayant eu une illumination.

\- Dis-moi elfe, c'est bien toi qui t'occupes du ménage dans ces appartements ?

\- Oui Maître Malfoy, Echy est le seul elfe autorisé à venir ici. assura fièrement la petite créature en frétillant des oreilles.

\- Et as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers jours ? souffla le Lord, absolument certain que la petite bestiole aurait pu voir un détail qui aurait échappé à des personnes plus... grandes.

L'elfe réfléchit quelques secondes, et soudain braqua ses yeux globuleux sur le sorcier blond.

\- Oh oui, Echy a vu des cheveux roux ! Echy n'en a pas parlé au Maître Snape car il a pensé que le Maître avait peut-être ramené ces cheveux après avoir été en contact avec des élèves. Mais il y avait des cheveux roux dans le salon, Maîtres.

Les deux humains échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Severus n'entrait jamais en contact avec ses élèves, ses cheveux étaient donc venus se perdre ici avec leurs propriétaires. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes rousses dans cette école qui oseraient pénétrer dans l'Antre du Monstre des Cachots, à la barbe et au nez des règles. Voyant que le potionniste blêmissait, Lucius s'empressa de congédier l'elfe après l'avoir remercié du bout des lèvres.

\- Nom d'un scroutt à pétard, les Weasley. Je vais leur faire boire la totalité de mon armoire à poisons, ils auront le charme d'un doxy lorsque j'aurai fini de leur faire cracher tous les secrets à ses trolls consanguins ! Je vais les jeter dans un aquarium de strangulots, on verra s'ils apprécient toujours autant fourrer leurs baguettes dans des placards à balais après ça !

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1992 - 221 B Baker Street.__

Lorsque le père de Sylvester eut repris la cheminée direction Poudlard, Sherlock se retrouva dans une situation qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter toute sa vie. Son élève refusait pour la première fois toute tentative de communication, et ne portait aucun intérêt aux paroles qui sortait de la bouche du précepteur. Pire encore, le gamin osa lui envoyer un regard noir alors qu'il partait sur une brillante tirade au sujet des différents types de cendres. Le plus jeune frère Holmes n'apprécia pas du tout, surtout qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ce comportement soudain venant d'un enfant intelligent et généralement enjoué. Bah. Il se désintéressa de ce problème et partit dans la cuisine se faire un thé et observer les résultats de sa dernière expérience en cours.

\- Où est l'enfant ? lui demanda son compagnon, ce à quoi Sherlock rétorqua par un haussement d'épaule, avant de détailler face au regard de John.

\- Dans l'appartement, quelque part entre la cheminée et le tapis.

Un silence interloqué lui répondit, et les deux adultes se mirent à murmurer frénétiquement entre eux. Puis après un coup de coude dans les côtes bien senti, se fut le docteur Watson qui retourna dans le salon.

\- Et bien bonhomme... Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose de chaud ?

Syvester ne répondit pas verbalement, seul un reniflement assez répugnant se fit entendre. L'adulte aux cheveux châtains retint de justesse un petit sourire. Bien, il ne s'était pas trompé. Le gamin n'était pas soudain pris d'une seconde personnalité, il était simplement en train de bouder pour cacher sa tristesse. De ce que Sherlock lui avait dit de cette famille particulière, il était probable que le père ne laisse que rarement son fils seul. Alors il était assez évident d'imaginer que l'enfant ne vivait pas bien de devoir rester seul ici, dans un environnement qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Et sans aucune explication par dessus le marché, puisque son père et son précepteur avaient si bien géré leurs affaires d'adultes qu'aucun des deux n'avait pris le temps de parler de tout ce chamboulement au principal concerné.

\- Tu sais que Sherlock fait d'excellents chocolats chauds ?

Faute de mieux, il tentait d'attirer son attention sur autre chose. Et cela fonctionne assez pour faire se redresser le petit nez, qui sembla curieux.

\- Tu voudrais qu'il t'en fasse un, pendant que l'on parle juste tous les deux ?

\- ... Vui.

Alors que John s'apprêtait à crier à son compagnon qu'il prenait commande d'un chocolat, il entendit le bruit des tasses que l'on sortait du placard. Evidemment, ce foutu détective avait écouté. Prenant son temps, le médecin se pencha en avant pour soulever l'enfant. Il lui laissa la possibilité de fuir, mais visiblement celui-ci devait être épuisé puisqu'il accepta d'être porté jusqu'au canapé, tout en demeurant rigide dans les bras musclés.

\- Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi ton père t'a laissé ici ? débuta John, honnête. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses rien qu'en voyant la manière dont Sherlck se comportait avec l'enfant. Et il paraissait évident que celui-ci possédait un esprit bien éveillé. Sinon son conjoint n'aurait jamais accepté de le prendre comme élève de toutes façons.

\- Il a vu quelque chose qui l'a 'frayé... C'est ça ?

Malgré la mauvaise diction, la phrase était plutôt correcte. Aussi l'adulte approuva du menton, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ton père s'inquiète pour ta sécurité. Il pense que des gens sont rentrés chez vous, où en tout cas qu'ils s'intéressent à toi et donc surveillent l'endroit où tu vis. Il a préféré te confier à Sherlock pour que tu sois à l'abris, le temps de vérifier que tout va bien et que tu puisses retourner chez toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprend. Mais j'aime pas quand il fait ça. marmonna de nouveau le petit être aux cheveux sombres.

\- Quand il fait quoi, Sylvester ? insista John, se doutant qu'il fallait parler de ce qui semblait tenir le plus à cœur au gamin.

\- Il d'vient tout pressé et il prend pas l'temps de me parler. D'habitude il s'plique tout et je comprend. Là j'ai rien compris.

\- Oh, je vois. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu sais que Sherlock est pareil parfois ? Vois-tu, les personnes ont toutes des manières de penser et de réfléchir diffé père et mon compagnon sont tous les deux très logiques et instinctifs. Même méfiants. Alors parfois, les choses leur semblent tellement normales qu'ils ne pensent pas à expliquer à ceux qui les entourent ce qu'eux ont compris, et qui a échappé aux autres.

Oh oui, le docteur Watson parlait ici d'expérience. Et ce fait n'échappa pas à la vigilance de l'enfant.

\- Toi aussi, Sherlock il t'emmène dans des endroits que tu connais pas et il t'explique rien ?

\- Oui... Plus souvent que tu ne l'imagines.

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens.__

Fred et George se sentaient particulièrement mal à l'aise dans le canapé des appartements de la famille Snape. Oh le meuble n'était pas plus inconfortable qu'un autre, mais le regard que dardait sur eux le propriétaire des lieux était glaçant. Et pourtant, les deux Weasley étaient venus lorsqu'ils avaient reçu un court parchemin de sa part réclamant leur présence le soir-même pour discuter de leur potentiel.

Le monstre des cachots ricanait, à l'abris derrière ses barrières mentales. Les deux plaisantins avaient mordu à l'hameçon, et il allait maintenant pouvoir exécuter son plan. Parfait. Il leur servit deux tasses d'un thé fumant, dans lequel il avait distillé une potion discrète incolore et inodore. Le but de celle-ci ? Oh, simplement leur donner l'illusion de devoir aller vider leur vessie en urgence.

\- Bien, servez-vous. leur ordonna-t-il en poussant négligemment la boisson vers eux. Comme précisé dans la convocation que je vous ai envoyé, je désirais m'entretenir avec vous en raison des... indéniables prédispositions que vous possédez dans l'Art des potions. Evidemment cette conversation restera entre nous, puisque je ne reconnaîtrai jamais publiquement le talent de deux Gryffondors.

\- Nous sommes capables...

\- ... de tenir notre langue...

\- ... Professeur Snape ! approuvèrent immédiatement les élèves, avides d'en apprendre plus.

Fred fut le premier à goûter au thé offert, tout en réchauffant ses mains sur la porcelaine. Lorsque le sévère enseignant commença à évoquer à demi-mot la possibilité de leurs donner quelques conseils, les deux frères étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Ils n'osaient croire la chance qui leur était offerte. Était-ce possible ? Un Maître des potions aussi réputé que Severus Snape leur offrirait une partie de sa science ? Tous concentrés qu'ils l'étaient, les jumeaux ne remarquèrent à aucun moment que l'adulte parlait excessivement lentement, et s'humectait régulièrement les lèvres dans un verre de vin, les invitant sans mot à faire de même. Après une vingtaine de minute, George remarqua que Fred se tortillait peu élégamment à ses côtés et le questionna du regard. Mais cet échange, la chauve-souris des cachots l'attendait avec impatience et ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Sautant sur l'occasion comme un chat sur une souris, il interrompit son monologue.

\- Vous désirez probablement aller dans la salle d'eau ?

\- Oui... Merci. souffla l'adolescent mortifié qui se leva précipitamment pour se diriger droit vers la salle de bain... Chose impossible en théorie puisque l'adulte ne lui avait pas indiqué la direction. Et c'est en voyant la satisfaction se lire sur le visage de son professeur que Goerge comprit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise, faisant ricaner l'espion. Mais la fête ne faisait que débuter, puisqu'il attendit que les jumeaux soient de nouveaux réunis sur le canapé pour prendre la parole.

\- Vous pensiez être capables de vous introduire chez le Directeur des Serpentard sans être découverts, Messieurs Weasley ?

* * *

 _ _Décembre 1992 - Londres désespérément moldu__ _ _.__

Bien décidé à occuper son élève pour qu'il ne recommence pas à "bouder" selon les mots de John, Sherlock avait pris l'excellente décision d'emmener son protégé avec lui sur une enquête. Quoique... décidé n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié. Disons plutôt que son téléphone avait sonné, et qu'il avait accepté de venir sur place avant de se souvenir qu'il devait absolument rester avec Sylvester. Il détourna alors habillement la situation et fit savoir à l'enfant qu'il avait une occasion en or de lui montrer en quoi consistait son métier chez les Moldus. Evidemment, le gamin fut ravi et ne posa aucune question lorsqu'il se retrouva main dans la main avec son précepteur en train de presser le pas dans une ruelle pleine d'une neige sale.

\- Je t'emmène sur une enquête, une véritable enquête pour meurtre. Je ne vais pas t'emmener voir la cadavre - je pense que ton père s'empresserait de brûler mon contrat de travail et moi avec s'il apprenait cela - mais malgré tout tu vas pouvoir découvrir les gens qui travaillent sur place. Mais rappelle-toi que nous sommes chez les Moldus ici. Et quelle est la règle ?

\- On ne parle pas de la magie. chuchota Sylvester, qui rougit lorsque son guide le récompensa d'un léger sourire.

Mais à peine avaient-ils passé les bandes qui indiquaient la zone interdite aux curieux, que le duo fut stoppé par une intervention féminine. Sherlock eut à peine le temps de prévenir son élève à mi-voix.

\- Elle c'est le Sergent Donovan. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit.

Et déjà celle qu'il appelait la harpie était sur eux, sifflant aux oreilles du consultant des mots qu'elle imaginait probablement déroutants et désagréables mais qui étaient devenus routiniers pour lui.

\- Alors le psycho', on ramène des mioches maintenant ? Décidément t'auras tout fait pour te faire virer, je comprend même pas pourquoi on continue de faire appel à toi !

\- De toute évidence, pour pallier à votre propre incompétence, Sergent. répondit sèchement son vis à vis. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère bien affirmé de l'enfant.

\- Je suis PAS un mioche, et Sherlock c'pas un psycho. Il est gentil et c'est le plus intelligent... Après Papa !

Sa réplique lui valu un regard peu avenant de la part de la policière, mais elle reprit sa joute verbale perdue d'avance avec cet homme qu'elle ne supportait pas. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que l'enfant s'éloignait pour observer les alentours. Et personne ne vit l'ombre qui écarta l'héritier Snape de son protecteur. Ce fut seulement lorsque le Smartphone du consultant sonna que les deux imbéciles reprirent contact avec la réalité... Et constatèrent l'absence évidente de Sylvester.

Et merde, pensa Sherlock, en voyant le nom de John s'afficher sur son portable. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment là, avec le gamin Merlin seul savait où. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris à toujours décrocher lorsque son conjoint l'appelait, sous peine de dormir sur le canapé pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Oui John ?

\- Tu es un imbécile, Sherlock !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci, en espérant que apprécieras celui-ci également.

 **Myrcella Carter :** Quel plaisir et honneur pour moi ! Et je suis content d'avoir pu te faire rire ahaha x) #Katie et moi avons essayé de bien jouer sur le comique possible... Et il semble que nous ayons réussi !

 **crystal of shadow** **:** Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour cela, Severus laisse rarement passer lorsque de pareils événements se produisent.

 **Brigitte26 :** Bonne question ! Tout simplement pour pouvoir l'analyser, l'avoir sous la main et en tirer des informations.

 **Pika-Clo :** Forcément pour les lecteurs ça fait un peu « houlà tu te calmes Severus » mais faut pas oublier que lui il pense immédiatement à une manipulation par Dumbledore ou des mangemorts. Donc cela semble logique qu'il mette son fils loin de tout cela.

 **Elwenn Snape :** Pas doués les gamins hein... Et pour moi les fanfictions sont l'occasion de rendre le Johnlock réel alors j'en profite. Bon rattrapage de la série ! Bisous ma Miss Pouffy !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Si toi aussi tu imagines Severus se décomposer sur place, alors j'ai bien fais mon travail:3 A très vite, et merci à toi de ta régularité !

* * *

 _Mad World_ est une chanson de Cat Stevens.

Wahou, un chapitre rondement mené je trouve et qui secoue bien les choses ! Et vous, vous aimez ? J'espère parce que je viens de le terminer et de le faire relire par #Katie. Il est donc posté à 2h05 du matin :')

Merci à #Katie, qui a réveillé le pouvoir du dramaaaa pour la suite de cette fic !


	25. Chapter 23 - Sorceress

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Yasmine Caroll, Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Compris ?

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

Je dédie ce chapitre à #Katie, je lui ai promis de le faire mais elle ne sait pas que je l'ai écrit. Voici donc le premier chapitre sans le regard de ma Bêta adorée :3

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 23 – Sorceress.****

 _Décembre 1992 - Couloir sans importance._

Au milieu de tous les chamboulements au sein des Protecteurs de Mini Snape, Yasmine Caroll tentait de garder la tête froide. Elle ne se leurrait pas, elle tomberait bientôt également, probablement peu après les jumeaux Weasley ou Lee Jordan. Mais elle estimait qu'il était de son devoir de limiter les pertes, et préparait donc le terrain pour que Leo Winchester ne soit pas entraîné dans sa chute. Il leur fallait absolument conserver des éléments secrets, car il était évident que le professeur Snape et la famille Malfoy redoubleraient de vigilance. Ils n'étaient pas Serpentards pour rien, leur but était de protéger, leur famille, leurs proches et leur vie privée. Ainsi l'action d'espionnage des PMS serait très certainement perçue comme une intrusion particulièrement agressive... Malgré le fait que même l'héritier Malfoy y ait participé. Seule pendant sa ronde, la préfète se plongea dans de lointains souvenirs d'une époque où déjà il lui fallait ruser, jouer un double jeu.

* * *

 _Le secret des Caroll._

Sa mère appelait cela " le secret de la maison ", et lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à ne jamais parler de ce que l'on faisait chez eux. Et très tôt, la petite Yasmine compris que tout le monde n'avait pas un papa qui pouvait soigner un poignet cassé en brassant du Poussos, qu'une carotte avait le plus souvent besoin d'être épluchée manuellement et que les Weird Sisters n'étaient pas un groupe de rock qui passait sur les ondes dans les maisons du voisinage. En grandissant, l'enfant avait appris à comprendre d'elle-même ce qui était " possible pour papa" et " normal pour maman". Heureusement, le couple de parents n'avait jamais vécu de dispute en raison de ces différences. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés, Edwin avait tenu à dire la vérité à Rania, par principe. Et elle avait été tant émerveillée qu'elle avait juré le secret par amour pour celui qui l'avait - selon elle - ensorcellée.

La grande question qui avait fait frémir le couple était de savoir si oui ou non leurs enfants hériteraient d'une part de magie. Yasmine avait été la première à naître et dès ses trois ans elle manifestait devant ses parents émus des premiers signes de magie instinctive en faisant tourner seule son mobile alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté. D'autres événements infimes eurent lieu dans ses premières années puis cela d'appaisa lorsqu'elle grandit et fut capable de canaliser ses émotions et de les rationnaliser.

Quelques années après elle, un garçon vit le jour. Il fut nommé Alexander, mais Merlin ne semblait pas s'être penché sur son berceau puisqu'il n'utilisa jamais la moindre once de pouvoir. Si au départ Edwin et Rania se firent des cheveux blancs à l'idée que leurs deux enfants ne s'entendent pas en raison de cette différence, ils furent rassurés en quelques mois. La petite Yasmine de sept ans évita plusieurs fois des accidents à son petit frère de cinq ans son cadet, et cela acheva de les lier. Il ne la jalousa pas, prenant exemple sur sa mère qui vivait avec deux sorciers en répétant toujours qu'elle était déjà extrêmement chanceuse d'assister à pareil phénomène.

Peu avant que la future Serdaigle ne fête ses neuf ans, un deuxième garçon vint compléter la fraterie. Lui non plus je manifesta aucun pouvoir, ce qui ne fit guère de bruit puisque tous avaient déjà compris que le phénomène était relativement aléatoire. Ce troisième enfant, dont le prénom était Ghiles, grandit sous la surveillance de sa grande soeur. Yasmine était toujours présente et attentive pour le garder lorsque leur mère faisait des heures supplémentaires. On pouvait dire d'elle qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant patiente et passionnée, et la mixité du couple de ses parents l'avait sensibilisée à la tolérance. Elle s'imaginait bien devenir avocate dans le monde moldue... et se promis de se renseigner sur les métiers dans l'univers magique.

Enfin vint la fameuse lettre de Poudlard, tant attendue par l'aînée qui avait maintes fois demandé à son père de lui apprendre la magie mais qui avait toujours refusé pour des raisons évidentes de législation. Pourtant il versa une larme lorsqu'il accompagna sa fille unique sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois afin d'acheter son matériel scolaire, et manqua lui briser une côte lorsqu'elle prit le Poudlard Express et disparut à l'horizon.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - Couloir sans importance._

Enfin revenue devant l'entrée de sa salle commune, la demoiselle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait appris à mentir, à simuler et dissimuler. Elle serait capable d'encaisser et de ne pas se trahir ni dévoiler les autres. Elle devait se laisser prendre, faire semblant de commettre une erreur afin de duper la vigilance des adultes. Satisfaite de son raisonnement, elle put aller se coucher l'esprit plus léger.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : **  
**

 **Myrcella Carter :** Et ouiii, plus il y a d'attente plus le chapitre est long et complet généralement ^^ Si je poste moins c'est également pour pouvoir m'attarder sur l'intrigue.

 **Rose-Eliade :** Sherlock devrait courir vraiment extrêmement vite, je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire à John actuellement !

 **Brigitte26 :** Où est Sylv' ? Mystèèèèère. Et pour répondre à ta question : Sherlock est bien un sorcier. Bisous !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** J'aime toujours autant des reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu prends le temps de t'arrêter pour souligner l'intrigue :3 Et tu as la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre... En espérant que cela te satisfasse !

 **Elwenn Snape :** Une vraie bande de nuls pour le coup hein ? Allez, un peu d'action et de drama ?

 **pompote :** Hello toi, et welcome x) Content que ça te plaise, et au plaisir de te donner la réponse pour savoir s'il s'agit de Watson... Au prochain chapitre mouhahaha !

* * *

Effectivement il s'agit d'un chapitre très très court, et pour cause c'est un bonus centré sur un des OC. En espérant que vous apprécierez d'en savoir un peu plus sur notre Yasmine Caroll !

 _Sorceress_ par Opeth.

Ma chère #Katie, si tu lis ceci j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce petit texte, ce que j'ai imaginé pour toi... J'ai profité de mon déménagement pour mûrir mes idées, et développer un peu une famille "idéale". Voilà voilà. Je t'aime fort fort fort.

N'oubliez pas de prendre le teeemps pour une petite review, ça fait plaisir quand vous le faîtes !


	26. Chapitre 24 – First Cut Is The Deepest

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Yasmine Caroll, Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Compris ?

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

Je reviens après une grande pause ! J'ignore si je continuerai à poster régulièrement – je suis en L3 et vise une école, donc concours à bosser - mais en tout cas je n'abandonne pas cette fic.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 24 – First Cut Is The Deepest****

 _Décembre 1992 – 221 B Baker Street._

John Watson avait déjà eu envie de hurler sur son compagnon, voire même de l'obliger à reconnaître qu'il n'était parfois qu'un connard égocentrique inconscient. Mais s'il avait la plupart du temps résisté, aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. Le foutu détective consultant était parti sur une scène de crime en emmenant avec lui un marmot magique dont le père était son employeur... Alors le médecin avait sorti son portable pour appeler son compagnon...

\- Oui John ?

\- Sherlock, tu es un imbécile !

Et depuis cette déclaration claire et concise, John continuait d'insulter copieusement son conjoint tout en lui ordonnant de ramener immédiatement l'enfant en sécurité dans leur appartement avant qu'il ne se décide à faire chambre à part pour plusieurs semaines, et à le dénoncer au fameux Severus Snape. Tout à son monologue enragé, l'ancien militaire finit par se rendre compte que Sherlock ne répondait pas... Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En temps normal, l'homme aurait tenté d'avoir le dernier mot tout en faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi absolue et insolente.

\- Sherlock, est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? souffla le médecin, soudain pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Hm. Donovan était pareille à elle-même.

Cette réponse suffit à John qui inspira le plus calmement possible. Puis expira. Et recommença cette opération trois fois de suite avant que la voix de son compagnon ne se fasse entendre de nouveau.

\- John ?

\- Ta gueule Sherlock. Tu viens de me dire que tu as PERDU Sylvester sur une scène de crime. Et ne me demande PAS de rester CALME où je ne répond plus de rien. BORDEL SHERLOCK, RETROUVE LE GAMIN IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Puis il raccrocha, son self-control prenant le dessus et lui rappelant qu'insulter le détective ne ferait pas avancer l'affaire, et qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Oh par tous les Saints moldus et sorciers... Faites que le môme n'ait rien.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 – Appartements Snapiens._

Draco Malfoy n'en menait pas large, lorsqu'il pénétra dans les appartements de son parrain, et qu'il se retrouva face au propriétaire des lieux et à son géniteur.

\- Père, Severus. Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Souffla-t-il en venant saluer les deux adultes, qui lui répondirent par un mouvement de sourcil non-amusé identique.

\- En effet Draco, et je pense que tu sais parfaitement pour quelle raison. Severus et moi avons donc décidé ensemble de te laisser une chance d'avouer les faits, afin que ta punition soit moindre.

Le jeune Serpentard eut l'impression que le blizzard s'était mis à souffler dans la pièce tant la voix de son père était fraîche. Mais il ne se démonta pas, se rappelant qu'il avait trouvé dans les Protecteurs de Mini-Snape des amis fidèles qui n'auraient jamais vendu la mèche. Alors il mit en place son masque d'innocence le plus crédible avant de s'étonner faussement.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, Père. Seraient-ce mes résultats scolaires qui vous auraient déplus ? Si tel est le cas, je peux vous assurez que je fais pourtant de mon mieux, et que je passe de nombreuses heures au sein de la bibliothèque afin de...

\- Il suffit Draco ! Le bureau de ton père a été visité sans qu'aucune alarme du Manoir Malfoy ne se déclenche, et des documents au sujet de Sylvester ont disparu. Fait étrange, un objet appartement à mon fils a également été dupliqué dans mes appartements et j'ai pu retrouver des cheveux roux. Les jumeaux Weasley ont déjà avoué avoir pénétré chez moi mais ont refusé de nommer leur complice. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es le seul étudiant à connaître le mot de passe … Et à avoir également la possibilité de visiter le manoir familial. J'exige des explications, maintenant !

Le professeur de potions était à bout de nerfs, il avait passé des nuits très courtes récemment. Son morveux lui manquait, et malgré la confiance qu'il avait en Sherlock Holmes il n'était pas rassuré de savoir l'enfant seul chez le couple Watson-Holmes. Il n'avait jamais pu réaliser d'enquête à propos de John Watson, mais le fait qu'Holmes l'ait choisi le rassurait. Malgré tout, Sylvester n'avait jamais été présenté à lui avant et Severus Snape redoutait que l'enfant ne se sente pas à l'aise dans un endroit inconnu.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 – 221 B Baker Street._

Pendant que Sherlock Holmes menait l'enquête de son côté, s'aidant grandement de sa magie pour essayer de trouver la trace du rejeton Snape, John Watson n'était pas en reste. Bien que moldu, il avait acquis quelques tuyaux grâce à son conjoint et se servait actuellement de la technologie pour essayer de piste l'enfant grâce aux caméras de surveillance entourant les lieux où la scène de crime s'était déroulée. La tâche n'était pas aisée. De nombreux de véhicules avaient investi la rue, transportant les équipes envoyées sur place. Et entre ces grandes silhouettes d'adultes, il était bien compliqué de percevoir un garçonnet.

BAM.

Bien que dépourvu de magie, le médecin avait appris à ressentir la présence de celle-ci. Et le frisson qui le parcourut à l'instant exact où ce bruit sourd résonna... Il connaissait tout cela. Une impression familière. Le transplanage ! Se rappelant ce que Sherlock lui avait expliqué concernant les sorts anti-transplannage sur leur demeure, John ne mit guère plus que quelques secondes à se ruer dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre pour se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

\- Sylvester ! s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant vers l'enfant qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les réflexes acquis durant sa formation médicale prirent le dessus sur la panique qu'il commençait à ressentir en voyant du sang commencer à tâcher les vêtements du garçon. Après une rapide inspection visant à vérifier s'il était transportable, l'homme le prit dans ses bras et rentra chez lui en hurlant à Mme Hudson d'appeler Sherlock pour lui ordonner de rentrer.

Une fois le jeune Snape déposé le plus délicatement possible sur le divan, John alla chercher sa trousse de secours dans la salle de bain, en espérant que son sorcier de mari serait capable de mettre sa foutu fierté de côté pour prendre la cheminette car il devait l'avouer : la science moldue n'entrait pas toujours très bien en contact avec les éléments magiques.

Et dire que le professeur Snape n'était même pas encore au courant.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - Repère des Lions._

A peine Lee Jordan eut-il franchi le seuil du tableau pour rentrer dans sa salle commune qu'il fut attiré dans un coin par Fred et George Weasley, qui l'interrogèrent d'un même regard enflammé et quelque peu anxieux. Il leur donne une réponse franche, accompagnée d'un sourire quelque peu crispé.

\- On est tous les trois dans le même chaudron, Snape a compris que je ne pouvais qu'être au courant de vos projets puisqu'on traîne toujours ensemble.

Un léger silence se fit avant que les jumeaux ne prennent la parole, fidèles à eux-même.

\- On est dans la bouse...

\- ... de dragon jusqu'à la baguette !

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - Bureau Snapien._

\- Donc si je résume... les actuels pitres de Poudlard Fred et George Weasley, accompagnés de leur acolyte de toujours Lee Jordan ont décidé de s'allier avec la préfète de Ravenclaw Miss Caroll... Ainsi que mon propre filleul Draco Malfoy. Et tout cela dans l'unique but de satisfaire une curiosité déplacée à l'égard de mon fils ? siffla dangereusement le Maître des Cachots, en faisant tournoyer sa cape pour se tourner devant la totalité des PMS, Leo Winchester excepté puisque celui-ci avait pu ne pas être découvert grâce à la fidélité des autres.

Le potionniste accompli les toisa tous d'un regard lourd de menaces à venir, avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Par les quatre fondateurs, Merlin et Morgane réunis... Pour une fois que les conflits inter-maisons connaissaient une trêve, il fallait que cela soit pour espionner sa vie privée ?

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour faire une sottise pareille ? Oh non fermez vos bouches avant que je sois tenté d'y glisser quelques goûtes de Veritaserum ! Sachez que ceci ne restera pas impuni, attendez-vous à ce que vos soirées durant la reste de l'année se déroule en ma compagnie, brosse à dents à la main et le nez dans mes pires chaudrons. Maintenant... SORTEZ ! _  
_

Les cinq adolescents se ruèrent hors de la pièce, trouvant qu'ils avaient déjà bien de la chance que le Directeur des Serpents n'aient pas eu une soudaine envie de leur balancer encriers, plumes et parchemins dessus.

* * *

Note importante : Les reviews prenant trop de place dans les chapitres minuscules que j'écris, j'ai décidé de répondre à partir de maintenant par MP pour celleux qui m'écrivent avec leur compte ! J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision o/

 _ _First Cut is the Deepest__ , par Rod Stewart.

Merci #Katie, toujours présente et surtout à 3h du matin ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Je vois que vous êtes théoriquement 113 à suivre cette fanfiction, c'est géaaaant merci à vous ! N'hésitez pas à prendre la peine de mettre un petit mot, ça me ferait chaud au coeur. Oui j'en ai un ! *avada*


	27. Chapter 25 - Half The World Away

La plupart les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche pas un gallion lorsque j'écris ici !

Yasmine Caroll, Leo Winchester, Ella Finime, Cecilia Pickery, Marine Hopkins et Romain Fleming sont des ami.e.s à moi et des Admins du Staff. Donc ce ne sont pas des OC mais vous ne pouvez pas les piquer parce qu'ils existent. Compris ?

Sylvester est un de mes OC, on ne prend pas sans demander auparavant.

Et voilà on reprend encore ! Le premier semestre (compliqué) et terminé, je reviens plus en forme et déterminé o/

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - Half The World Away**

 _Décembre 1992 - 221 B Baker Street._

Dans un élan de pans de manteau et d'écharpe jetée à la va-vite sur le sol, un célèbre détective consultant sortit de sa cheminée personnelle et se rua vers son compagnon de vie dans il ne pouvait apercevoir que le dos car celui-ci s'affairait sur la petite forme étendue sur le divan. Fameux divan qu'il leur faudrait probablement changer au vue du liquide carmin qui s'infiltrait progressivement dans le tissu qui le recouvrait. Mrs Hudson allait encore leur faire un scandale dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- John, bilan médical. réclama froidement Sherlock, ne s'embarrassant pas de politesse dans les circonstances actuelles.

\- Il est évanoui actuellement, probablement en raison du choc du transplanage. Aucun dégât interne à ce que j'ai pu juger. Bras gauche avec fracture ouverte au niveau du coude, mais étrangement je vois la plaie mais il me manque un os : pas de cubitus en vue. J'espère que tu as une explication logique et surtout une réponse magique à ce léger problème. On ne perd pas un os comme ça !

L'esprit du détective ne mit que quelques secondes à faire le lien.

\- Il a dû transplaner en urgence, en imitant ce qu'il avait déjà vu faire chez des adultes. Mais il s'est désartibulé, on a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas perdu tout le bras au passage.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de chance ici, Sherlock ! pesta le médecin avant de se ressaisir. Tu as une solution pour remplacer l'os manquant ?

\- On va le faire repousser oui. Et tu vas pouvoir bénir le fait que le gamin soit le fils d'un potionniste renommé et pas si paranoïaque que ça. Je reviens, pendant ce temps tu peux commencer à fermer la plaie. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital mais c'est un enfant magique, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le risque qu'il se réveille et fasse léviter l'infirmière en chef.

Il partit alors chercher le lot de potions d'urgence que lui avait confectionné son employeur, tout en songeant que finalement voir le gamin faire de la magie accidentelle aurait pu être une manière bien plus distrayante de terminer la journée. Il revint avec deux flacons dans sa main, et s'agenouilla prestement à côté de la tête de Sylvester. Il passa délicatement une main sous celle-ci, la soulevant pour permettre au liquide des deux potions de glisser dans sa gorge.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 -_ _Salle mystérieuse ayant une utilité peu précise._

\- ... Et voilà, on a réussi à limiter les dégâts : il ne savent pas ! s'exclama joyeusement Draco. Il songea un instant pour lui même qu'il n'y avait pas tant de quoi se vanter, mais que personne n'en serait affecté s'il se permettait cette bravade après ce moment délicat coincé entre son terrifiant parrain et son père si glacial.

\- On peut se réjouir en effet, on est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou mais ça aurait pu déborder dans nos bouches. ricana Lee Jordan.

Tous les étudiants présents eurent une grimace de dégoût tandis que l'image imprégnait leurs esprits. Yasmine laissa même échapper un petit "yeurk".

\- Dommage quand même...

\- ...on était pas loin de la...

\- réussite totale ! enchaînèrent les jumeaux Wealsey, qui décidément ne se dépêtraient jamais de leur joie.

Ils profitèrent du relâchement de la tension pour discuter tous ensemble, le trio de Pouffy apprenant à connaître les autres plus avant et inversement. Marine et Ella étaient plus enthousiastes que Cecilia, qui restait en retrait tout en souriant aux uns et aux autres pour montrer qu'elle était intéressée mais simplement plus timide.

Sentant la fin de leur réunion arrivée, Yasmine se leva et prit un air sûr d'elle avant de lever sa baguette dans un geste de défi envers le plafond.

\- Tant que le mystère Sylvester ne sera pas résolu, nous serons là pour veiller sur lui.

\- Les Protecteurs de Mini Snape poursuivront leur mission, envers et contre tous ! ajouta Marine, aussitôt approuvée par ses collègues de Poufsouffle puis par les autres.

Leo Winchester se pencha le plus discrètement possible vers l'oreille de la préfète de Serdaigle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais les Blaireaux peuvent être réellement effrayants...

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - Appartements Snapiens._

Severus pénétra dans la pénombre de la chambre de son fils qui bougonna un peu en étant tiré du sommeil. Depuis qu'il s'était désartibulé, il faisait encore beaucoup de cauchemars malgré les discours rassurants de son père. Le terrible professeur Snape avait d'ailleurs passé n savon à son employé lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué sa faute et l'accident qui en avait découlé. Mais faute de trouver meilleur précepteur - Holmes demeurant le meilleur - Severus avait décidé de conserver le contrat. La seule chose ayant véritablement changé était la relation entre employeur et employé, qui semblaient faire un concours de froideur au point d'en inquiéter Sylvester.

\- Debout petit Serpent, c'est Noël ! murmura le père attendri par la vision du visage encore bouffi de sommeil de son morveux.

\- 'jour Papa. bailla l'enfant en s'étirant, venant se blottir dans l'étreinte chaleureuse qui lui était proposée.

Le duo profita de ce câlin pendant quelques instants avant que Severus ne bande ses muscles et soulève l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la cuisine tout en lui décrivant le programme de la journée.

\- Petit déjeuner, puis un brin de toilette avant d'ouvrir tes cadeaux. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, il a même neigé cette nuit. Si tu veux, on pourra sortir cet après-midi pour aller faire une balade dans le parc de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Décembre 1992 - 221 B Baker Street._

\- John, pourrais-tu songer à arrêter de me faire la gueule ? bougonna Sherlock Holmes depuis son fauteuil favori, où il était assis dans une position improbable, signe de son agitation intérieure.

\- Huhum...

Le raclement de gorge n'était pas très engageant, mais comme toujours le détective insista, détestant ne pas avoir le dernier mot... Surtout quant il s'agissait de récupérer sa place dans le lit conjugal, et les caresses de son conjoint.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ce qui s'est passé avec l'enfant. Deux fois. Trois si tu comptes le fait que je me suis laissé postillonner dessus par Snape.

\- Je sais Sherlock.

\- On est le jour de Noël ! tenta le détective.

\- Tu n'as jamais trouvé ce jour particulièrement intéressant avant. lui fit remarquer le médecin.

\- Effectivement. Mais toi oui, et là tu n'en profites pas. Si vraiment tu ne veux plus me voir va au moins voir des collègues...Amis... Quelqu'un !

* * *

 _Janvier 1993 - Salle des trophées._

\- Et bien pour une rentrée ça débute bien ! s'exclama Yasmine en épongeant son front ruisselant de sueur alors qu'elle astiquait ce qui lui semblait être quelque chose comme la centième coupe de la soirée.

\- Je peux jurer que si ce n'était pas à cause de lui que je suis ici, mon père en entendrait parler. marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante Draco Malfoy.

\- Arrête de te plaindre Malfoy, grogna la préfète. Ce n'est que le début et je pense clairement que Snape n'a pas fini de trouver les tâches les plus pénibles pour nous faire comprendre la leçon. Dommage qu'il ne veuille pas accepter qu'on a fait ça pour le bien de Sylvester.

Draco posa un instant ses ustensiles de travail pour étirer son dos douloureux avant de commenter.

\- Il ne risque pas de l'accepter, quand ça concerne le gamin il est pire qu'une dragonne. Encore heureux qu'il ne crache pas de feu car on aurait été très utiles pour le jardin d'Hagrid.

* * *

Je suis désolé si la scène de premiers soins de Sylv' est pas très correcte, je n'ai pas de formation médicale donc j'ai fais en fonction de ce que j'ai pu lire dans ma vie :')

Le titre du chapitre est celui d'une chanson d'Oasis.

Merci à #Katie pour ton soutien malgré mon absence notoire de progrès d'écriture depuis une éternité.


End file.
